Rapture of Love
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: Sequel, or Continuation of Rome Wasn't Built in a Day. No one ever said that relationships were easy, but Danny and Steve are determined to make it work, no matter what. Title taken from a Blake Lewis song.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Five-0. **

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! I was so struck by the response that Rome Wasn't Built in a Day Got, that I knew I just had to continue on with this McDanno. So I hope that you guys enjoy this opening chapter!**_

"_Hold me close  
Hold me deep inside your heart, now  
Dream with me  
Close your eyes and you will see  
Our rapture of love"_

When Danny told Steve six months that they would take this slow, he actually meant take things slow. They gradually worked their way from up from holding hands and occasional kisses to making out. Danny wouldn't even think about spending the night for the first two months of their relationship. He wanted to make sure that both he and Steve, were both completely sure that this relationship was right for them. They had been through so much in the three months leading up to their relationship, that Danny wasn't willing to risk going through that horrible hell ever again.

Plus he loved Steve so much that even the thought of potentially losing him was terrifying, especially now that he was actually able to call Steven his own. So no matter how hard it was to pull away from Steve during one of their amazingly hot kisses and ignore Steve's lusty pleading eyes and go home, both knew that going slow was the only way they were going to make it work.

So the first time that Danny actually did spend the night it was a pretty amazing night. It was one of those nights that both Danny and Steve were exhausted from their latest case, and Danny was just too comfortable in Steve's arms to even move, even if they were only sitting on the couch. Danny hadn't been sleeping well for awhile now, not with things with Rachel getting worse now that she knew that Steve and Danny were romantically involved. If Danny were pressed to say what he thought was plaguing his ex, he would say that she was jealous and slightly angry that Danny was finally giving up on the thought of them getting back together and moving on. With his very male, very gorgeous partner Steven J. McGarrett no less. She was allowed to essentially trade up, so why wasn't Danny allowed to?

All in all, Danny was just too tired to move. So when Steve yawned for the umpteenth time and Danny followed moments later, Steve finally cracked and nuzzled Danny's neck. "Stay with me." He whispered lightly kissing the sensitive spot behind Danny's ear. "It's been a rough couple of days with the case and Rachel; we could both use a good night's sleep." Danny sighed, his tense body going completely lax as Steve presses another light kiss behind his ear. Danny nodded letting Steve pull him up from the couch and towards the stairs pausing only to check that the door is locked and the alarm was set.

It makes Steve incredibly happy to see Danny comfortable enough to stay the night, it's nice waking up with the man he loves. He loves seeing Danno's bed head and just how peaceful and relaxed Danny looks while he's deep in sleep; not being hassled by an angry Rachel or crazy suspects. It's his quiet time to watch, hands down the love of his life, so at peace and open. His musings have also led to a few missed morning workouts, but Steve's not complaining.

It should come as no surprise that four months after Danny started spending the night, and six months after they started dating that Steve thinks it's time that Danny just move in with him. Half of Danny's clothes are already in Steve's closet, with a drawer in Steve's dresser filled with his boxers and dress socks. Danny makes Steve's house feel like a home, for the first time since the tragic loss of his mother and Steve wants Danny there all the time.

So this morning when Steve wakes up, he decides to make Danny breakfast, a sure fire way to grab Danny's attention and give Steve the perfect opportunity to ask Danny to move in. He had done this the entire time that Danny was recovering at his house, as a way to show his loud partner his love for him. So although he does in fact, have faith that his breakfast will put Danny in a good mood, thus rendering him open to hearing Steve's proposal, Steve knows that Danny can be a wild card at times. So if Steve's already got a plan to make said move in as painless as possible, it's just because he wants to be prepared. It has nothing to do with the fact that he's eighty five percent sure that Danny's going to say yes.

Waking up that morning, Danny immediately knows that something is up. He can smell bacon and fresh coffee wafting from the kitchen, and he knows that Steve only usually makes him bacon and most likely waffles for breakfast when he wants something. Now as to what Steve could want, Danny has no clue, but he's not going to turn down a homemade breakfast from the man he loves just because he might not like what Steve needs. He showers and dresses quickly his curiosity getting the best of him.

As Danny comes down the stairs, Steve is putting the final bowl on the table before going back into the kitchen to grab their coffee and Danny can't find it in him to care as to what Steve could possibly want. It can't be that bad if Steve's making breakfast for him, no if it was bad like the night that Danny had the loudest fight with Rachel to date Steve would have made him his favorite dinner (his mother's lasagna) to butter him up before going in for the tough questions. "Hey babe." Danny greets smiling in thanks as Steve hands Danny's his coffee, pressing a kiss to Steve's lips. Steve kisses him back for a moment before maneuvering Danny towards the table. Danny can't help but chuckle at how serious Steve is right now. Danny takes his seat and grabs his fork to take a bite of the delicious warm pancakes. "Alright what's on your mind?" Danny asks after a few moments of silence pass between them.

"Can't a guy make breakfast for the one he loves without ulterior motives?" Steve shoots back way too quickly for Danny not to think it wasn't rehearsed beforehand.

"Yes, but you only make me my favorites for breakfast when you're trying to tell me something, so yet again I ask what's going on beyond that adorable gigantic forehead of yours?" Steve pauses his eyes locking with Danny's for a quick staring contest before taking a deep breath.

"Well Danno," Steve starts smiling at the slight frown that Danny still gets when he uses Grace's (and his) nickname for him. "I was wondering if you were entertaining the idea of possibly moving with me." Danny stopped his fork almost to his mouth, his eyes locked on Steve's.

"Are you serious about this?" Danny asked after placing his fork down on his plate.

"Yes Danny I'm serious about this. It makes sense, ya know? You're here most of the time anyway; Grace has a room here already. You wouldn't have to pay for your shitty apartment anymore; you'll finally have a real home. And Rachel couldn't really use your apartment against you, because you'd have a stable roof over your head." Danny leaned back and smiled as Steve rambled.

"Breathe Steven." Steve stopped and did as Danny instructed his anxious eyes watching Danny like a hawk for any indication as to which way he's going to answer. "It's about time you asked, I mean geez I've been dropping hints for awhile now. And you're honestly certifiably crazy if you thought for even a second that I would say no. Come here." Danny says standing up and reaching out for Steve, who quickly gets up with a huge smile spread across his face. Danny chuckles quietly, framing Steve's face with his hands as he leans up to kiss Steve.

"I was like eighty five percent sure you'd say yes, but with you I can't be completely sure. You're a wild card Danny, one that I always have to be prepared for." Danny chuckled wrapping his arms around Steve's waist.

"Let me guess than Super SEAL, you've already gotten a plan to get my stuff in here don't you?" Steve smiled pressing a light kiss against Danny's smiling mouth.

"As a SEAL it's my job to always have a plan." Danny shook his head lightly pushing Steve away from him.

"Can I enjoy my breakfast now or do you have anything else that needs to be discussed?" Steve shakes his head in the negative and sits back down opposite from Danny, the comfortable silence falling between them as they enjoyed this momentous occasion in their relationship.

It had been a rough and slow road that had gotten them to this point. But as much as they were enjoying their rapture of love, they were not prepared in the least bit, for the journey they were about to embark on. But as Steve kisses Danny just a little bit harder, he's prepared for anything that's going to try and take the best thing that's ever happened away from him.

_**A/N 2: So, what'd ya think? I hope that this chapter was amazing for you guys and you love it as much as the first story. But ya know don't hesitate to let me know what you thought about this and any ideas you might have. I've got a majority of the story outlined but I'm always open to new ideas (and don't worry there will be plenty of angst and tension in this story with a few happy, lovely dovey moments throughout). Not sure as to when the next chapter will be up, since it's nearing finals week and all but thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter! ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, thank you so much for the alerts and reviews for the first chapter! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter, but that's the end of the semester for you huh? I took a break from studying and homework to write and post this, so I hope you enjoy! Also slightly warning, this story isn't a Rachel loving story, so if that offends you I'd stop reading right now because it's only going to get worse from here.**_

Although Steve had a plan for move in day, he was not prepared nor could he have possibly even prepared in the least bit for the way that Rachel was going to react. Per Danny's request, he had let Danny handle telling Rachel by himself even though every fiber of his being told him not to. Since Danny had told Rachel about their relationship, she's been even more hostile towards Danny.

She's much more apt to start a fight over Danny's agreed upon visitation with Grace, even going as far as to come up with a reasons why Grace couldn't spend her usual Wednesdays with Danny on occasion, which never sits well with Steve in the least. He knows exactly why Rachel's acting like this, it's written clear as day all over her face; she's jealous of the relationship that Steve and Danny share. She's upset that Danny's finally moving on, and that Steve's taking Danny's attention away from her. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it, although Kono did drop a few hints one afternoon while they watched helplessly as Danny fought with Rachel over the phone.

But just like Danny had told him last night, today is a great day. Danny's finally moving in so Steve can have him within arm's reach all the time. It really is exciting to know that his house will finally feel like a home all the time, instead of just when Danny spent the night. Sure they've been together for a little over six months by now, but with Danny moving in Steve finally feels at peace; he's not alone anymore. No longer will most of his nights be spent by himself, drinking beer after beer as he watched the tide. No, he'll have someone to spend time with, someone in a sense to come home with and for the first time since his father's death, Steve feels a peace and calm wash over him. And Steve will be damned if he lets Rachel take this away from him.

"Earth to Steven!" Danny exclaimed snapping his fingers in front of Steve's face. Steve blinks and looks up at Danny, who's smiling softly down at him. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to get a move on, and I know that we don't have that much stuff to move, but I would like to at least enjoy some of my day off."

"Sorry Danno, must've zoned out there for a second." Steve smiles as he speaks his hands reaching up from the arms of his beach chair and grabbing hold of Danny's waist.

"A second babe? Try more like twenty minutes." Steve shook his head; his right hand squeezing Danny's hip for a moment before he pulled himself out of the chair.

"I think you're exaggerating, there's no way that you would've let me sit there for twenty minutes. So let's get this show on the road, I don't want you to ruin your day off, I heard your boss can be a hard ass."

"Hard ass indeed, but it's a nice hard ass." Danny leered side stepping Steve and heading back into the house. Steve laughed loudly as he followed Danny, shaking his head at him as he entered the house. Although they were laughing and joking, Steve could tell that Danny was unsure of how Rachel was going to react to his moving and that's why he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. He wants to go pick Grace up and just drop the bomb on Rachel, he's hoping that maybe since Stan will be there Rachel won't be so hostile over Danny's moving.

"You're sure you don't want me to go with you today?" Steve asked once they were in the truck heading to Danny's apartment for the last time. Danny turned from watching the passing houses and looked at Steve, really looking at him for a few moments, before sighing and shaking his head no.

"You just feel that you need to be there because you feel like you need to protect me. But I'll be fine, I've made it through fights with Rachel before, plus she really has no say in this. I'm a grown adult and she was allowed to move without asking my permission so why can't I?"

"Still, if you change your mind, just say something, okay? I have no problem even just driving you over there and sitting in the car." Danny reached over and squeezed Steve's arm a small smile spread across his face.

"I know babe, I know and I love you for offering. But this is something I need to do by myself. Plus I figure this way you'll have dinner ready by the time Grace and I get back."

"Oh sure Danno, I'll stay home and cook for you no problem. It's nice to see what you think I'm good for." Steve joked as he pulled into an open spot by Danny's apartment. Danny shook his head muttering 'goof' under his breath before exiting the car. Steve quickly jumped out and caught up with Danny throwing his arm around his shoulder and pulling him close to his body and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Danny sighed in content and squeezed Steve's arm reveling in the sweetness of the gesture, storing the happiness that had washed over him so he could use it later when he was facing the firing squad. Once they entered the small apartment they stood there surveying the small room for a moment before they got to work, packing the little that Danny had on display and moving the boxes that Danny still had packed up.

"You know you used to make fun of me about these boxes, but aren't you glad that I didn't unpack them now?" Danny cheekily asked as Steve put another box into the bed of the truck, Steve's only reply was to heft another box into the truck. Danny laughed loading the last of the already packed boxes into Steve's truck before heading back into his apartment to grab more of his stuff. They made quick work of the rest of it and they were headed back home.

As they pulled into the driveway Danny immediately felt nervous. He knew that it was time for him to pick up Grace and knowing that he was going to have to face Rachel, made him a little nervous. Steve could sense Danny's nerves and grabbed his hand. "I can easily unload the truck Danny. Why don't you just head over to Rachel's now and I'll have this unloaded by the time you get back okay?" Danny looked up at Steve unsure if he wanted to leave him to do all of this by himself. "It's better to get it over with now and this way I'll have something to distract me from following you over there and making sure it goes as smooth as possible." Danny nodded taking a deep breath and taking the keys to his car and had magically just appeared in Steve's hand.

"You're probably right, I'm gonna treat this like a band aid and just rip it off quickly. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Remember Danno, I'm only a phone call or 911 text away." Danny nodded again and pulled out of the driveway giving himself a pep talk as he drove away from the house. Steve watched the car until he couldn't see it anymore and silently prayed that everything went okay.

Grace smiled when she heard the distinct roar of Danno's engine. She was excited to finally get to set up some stuff in her own room at Uncle Steve's, they were even going to go look at paint colors tomorrow. She was so happy that Danno would finally be settled into a real house and out of his really bad apartment. Plus she could see how happy Uncle Steve made her Danno and that made Grace insanely happy, but she knew that her mom wasn't happy about it. She heard the low murmurs coming from her and Step Stan's room late at night, when they thought she was sleeping or wasn't around the room.

Danny took a deep breath and got out of the Camaro. He looked up to the beautiful cloudless Hawaiian sky and sent a silent prayer that he didn't completely lose his cool, he needed this to go as smoothly as possible. He continued with his inner pep-talk until he reached the door and wasn't surprised to see Rachel standing there with Charles on her hip. "Hi Rachel."

"Hello Daniel, Grace is upstairs getting the rest of her things together." Danny nodded and followed Rachel into the house watching as she set Charles down in his playpen. "Have you given any thought into moving out of your current excuse of an apartment?" She casually asked keeping an eye on Charles while also giving Danny one of her looks, that he was sure were only reserved for him.

"Uh yes, I actually moved out of my apartment this morning."

"Really? Tell me are you staying in another hotel? Or did you finally stop being so cheap and move into a nice apartment, one that's actually suitable for Grace?" Rachel asked her distain seeping through her voice. Danny silently took a deep breath and smiled at Rachel.

"No I am not staying in another hotel or another apartment for that matter. Steve and I are actually living together now." Rachel's head snapped towards Danny her mouth open in shock.

"You're living with the Commander? Don't you think that's sudden Daniel?" Danny could tell by the tone of her voice that she was about to start yelling at any moment and he knew he had to keep calm, he just needed to get Grace and leave.

"No it's not sudden Rachel, we've been together for six months and partners for much longer. We love each other and we're serious about this relationship. It was only a matter of time before we were moving in together. I thought you'd be happy that I was actually living somewhere that was up to your standards for Grace."

"I don't think that living with your boyfriend is a good idea Daniel. Think of the message you are sending your daughter, you are essentially shacking up. Plus let's not even get into your relationship because that is a completely separate issue!" Rachel's voice had gotten significantly louder during her little speech.

"What? Where the hell did that come from? What does my relationship with Steve have to do with anything? And what does it matter to you?" Danny was angry that she would think about bringing his relationship into this, he didn't judge her flawed relationship with Stan.

"It matters to me Daniel, because it has to do with my daughter. I don't want Grace being given the wrong message about relationships and such. She's an impressionable child who picks up on everything she's around. So your relationship with Steve has everything to do with this!"

Grace listened from the top of the stairs as her parents screamed back and forth about Danno and Uncle Steve's relationship. She couldn't understand why her mom was so mad about Danno being happy with Uncle Steve or why she was throwing such a fit that Danno had moved in with Uncle Steve. Grace didn't see the problem with it and she could tell by Danno's voice that he wasn't happy with her mom yelling at him and she knew from experience that this was escalading faster than any fight they've had before. She knew that she had to do something and do something fast, so quietly running back to her room and grabbing her cell phone, dialing the one person she knew would quickly put a stop to this madness.

Steve had just finished hanging up the last of Danny's clothes when his phone rang. Thinking it was Danny, he quickly grabbed it from the nightstand. "Danny?"

"Uncle Steve?" Grace replied feeling the tears prick at the back of her eyes as her parent's voices got louder and angrier.

"Grace? What's wrong?" Steve asked pulling the phone away from his ear to see the caller ID that displayed Grace's number and picture on the screen.

"They're fighting Uncle Steve and it's really bad." Steve closed his eyes; he thought this was going to happen.

"Alright Grace, tell me everything you can." Steve replied already slipping into his Five-0 persona. He needed to know exactly what he was walking into.

"Danno told mom that he was living with you and she got angry. She started questioning him about stuff and before I knew it they were yelling back and forth. I can tell by Danno's voice that he's really upset and mom just keeps yelling things at him about relationships and messages. I don't know what's really going on, but I think it's really bad." Grace cried into the phone as she heard her mom yelling at Danno.

"It's okay Gracie. I'm getting in the truck right now and I'll be there soon. Just stay on the phone with me okay? Let's talk about something else, have you thought about what color you want to paint your room?" Grace sniffled and took a deep breath thinking about Steve's question.

"I don't know if I want purple or blue or green. I really like blue because it reminds me of the ocean and I know you love the ocean because you're a SEAL and I like playing in the ocean with you." Steve smiled at her response and felt his heart constrict in just the right way.

"I think blue would be an awesome color, but we'll go look at all the different colors tomorrow okay? Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah, can we get pancakes before?"

"Of course we can."

"Are you here yet Uncle Steve?" Grace asked while the fighting downstairs took a minute break before the yelling picked up again.

"I just pulled in the drive, grab your stuff and meet me downstairs. You can wait in the car while I talk to your mom and Danno okay?" Grace agreed and grabbed her bags of stuff. She stayed on the phone with Steve as she quickly made her way down the stairs and out the door. She closed the phone once she saw Steve's tall frame and threw herself into his arms. "Shh, it's okay Gracie. I'm here and I'm gonna take care of everything okay?" She nodded and hugged him tightly before he reached down, still holding onto Gracie, and grabbing her bags. "Just wait here. Danno and I will be out shortly. If we're not out in five minutes call me okay?" Yet again she nodded and sat in the truck leaving the door open so she could see when they exited the house. Steve rubbed her arm before turning and walking into the house with his best pissed off SEAL face on.

"No Rachel I don't see what this has to do with Grace! My relationship is my relationship and Steve loves Grace just as much as I do. So really you have no right to say anything!" Danny screamed feeling an intense urge to hit something. He didn't even notice Grace walk out of the house or Steve enter the house. Rachel turned from Charles and frowned when she saw Steve standing at the entrance to the room. Danny followed Rachel's glare and stood shocked that Steve was standing a few feet away from him looking really pissed off.

"What are you doing here Steven?" Danny asked slightly angry that Steve was here after he told him not to come, he was only going to make things worse.

"I'm here because Grace called me crying because you two were fighting so loudly that she was scared. At first I thought she was overreacting but hearing it now, I can see why a little girl would be scared."

"Grace called you? Where she is?" Danny asked immediately worried about his daughter, he knew that he should have kept his calm better. The last thing he wanted was to scare his daughter.

"She's fine and in the truck with the door open. She just wants to go. So are you two done yelling at each other or would you like to go another round? Because seriously it's sad when I'm the only adult in the room." Danny could tell that Steve was angry, but he couldn't tell if it was directed at him or Rachel.

"We're not done talking Commander. We have to discuss how the sudden change in your relationship is going to affect Grace." Rachel replied barely able to mask her anger. She was angry that Danny had made such a rash decision without consulting her.

"It's not going to affect Grace in any way, Rachel. She's been staying at my house for months now on the weekends she's there and you've known about it. So really what's going to change? Plus you should know now how much she trusts me based on her calling me earlier when you two were trying to kill each other with words." Danny watched as Steve clenched his fists at his side as he spoke and he felt an intense relief wash over, he wasn't going to fight this battle alone.

"Daniel and you are living together full time now Commander, it's going to change a lot and I'm not sure that Grace is ready to be exposed to such an alternative lifestyle." Danny's heart and jaw dropped.

"Rachel you can't take Grace away from me!" Danny exclaimed suddenly feeling like the world was crumbling around him. Steve relented his angry face and reached out to Danny, squeezing his shoulder.

"Danny, why don't you go check on Grace?" Danny looked between Rachel and Steve for a few seconds before nodding, the fresh air and his sweet daughter would do the trick to help him calm down. Once Steve knew that Danny was out of the house Steve turned back towards Rachel, his face screwed in anger again. "I think we need to have a talk Rachel."

_**A/N 2: So I'm already starting some tension with Rachel. And I apologize for leaving you guys hanging with Steve's talk with Rachel. I promise it will be worth the wait. Like always don't hesitate to let me know what you thought and I hope you guys have a great weekend! ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**Author's note: Thank you so much for your awesome reviews for the previous chapter, they really did make my day. I'm posting this chapter purely because I'm so far ahead with my final essays and projects that I needed to do something else, so this chapter was created. I hope this is completely worth the short wait and that you enjoy this!**_

"I'm not discussing Daniel's custody agreement with you Commander." Rachel replied turning away from him to check on Charles. Steve sighed and rolled his eyes, of course she'd think that he was going to try and talk about that. He wouldn't even try to discuss that with her, he wouldn't impede on that territory.

"That's not what I want to talk about that at all, that's between you and Danny. No I'm here to let you know that I'm not going anywhere. You need to get over whatever homophobia or disapproval you have against my relationship with Danny. You also need to get over what feelings you have leftover for Danny, I'm not letting you anywhere near him."

"I do not have any romantic feelings left over for Daniel. I love my husband Commander."

"Need I remind you that you were sleeping with him last year? So yes I would say that you have some type of feelings for him. You also need to stop thinking that you have this control over him, and stop using Grace to hurt him. For the first time since the divorce he's happy Rachel and you need to let him have that happiness."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. You have no right to comment on the way that Daniel and I interact with each other, so really I don't see why we're having this conversation." Rachel replied her eyes blazing with anger.

"Practice what you preach Rachel. You have no right to use our relationship against Danny, just because you're jealous. And you are jealous Rachel; I can see it in your eyes right now. You hate that I'm the one that makes him happy, that I'm the one he's decided to be with, but that's how it is Rachel. And you really need to accept it and move on. Because frankly, I'm tired of watching you hurt him because you're unhappy with your marriage."

"Yet again Commander, I'll remind you that you have no idea what you're talking about. My marriage is my business and my dealings with Danny are my business as well."

"I do have an idea, you seem to have forgotten that I was there during the whole affair and I've been around long enough to know, so yeah I do have an idea. You're just a controlling person that can't stand to see Danny happy with someone that's not you. You want him to be waiting in the wings for you to want to be with him again and you used him last year. You slept with him because Stan was ignoring you and you knew he'd be there for you. Then when you found out you were pregnant and wanted to leave the island, you wouldn't wait for him. So please save me the bullshit about this being none of my business, because it became my business when Danny and I decided to be together. So remember Rachel I'm not going anywhere, I love Danny too much to not be with him."

Danny leaned against the open door and smiled as he heard Steve telling Rachel off in a sense. He loved the man even more for staking his claim over him, and although the thought of being claimed would usually enrage him, in this moment it made him extremely happy. It was extremely nice to know that he wasn't alone in this whole mess, for the first time he wasn't going to fight this battle by himself. He waited a few moments before clearing his throat grabbing the attention of Steve and Rachel. "Let's go babe." Steve starred at Danny closely for a moment before nodding his head. "I look forward to hearing from your attorney Rachel." Danny nodded his head in goodbye and reached his hand out to Steve as he reached him at the door. "Thanks for that babe."

"I meant it Danny, I'm here for the long haul and I promise that she won't take Grace away from you." Danny nodded and smiled squeezing Steve's hand as they approached the Camaro and truck. Grace looked up from her shoes and smiled when she saw Danno and Uncle Steve holding hands, she was a little worried that Uncle Steve would be angry with Danno. "Hey Gracie, you ready to get out of here?" Grace nodded and looked between the truck and the Camaro. Steve laughed and held out his hand to Danno.

"What?" Danny asked looking between his outstretched hand and Steve confused.

"Give me your keys, I'll drive the Camaro home and you can drive the truck since Grace is already strapped in." Steve knew that Danny would want to have some alone time with Grace, to yet again remind her that he only fought so hard with Rachel because he loved her so much that he just wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, before she started growing up and hanging out with her friends. Steve was more than happy to give Danny that alone time, because he knew how important it was and plus Steve needed the drive alone to get his head around what was going to happen. He angered the mother bear and he wasn't expecting anything else than a World War with her, and he needed to prepare himself for what was about to hit the fan.

By the time that they both pulled into the driveway Steve's head was much clearer and Danny's shoulders didn't seem as tense or heavy. He could tell that Grace was exactly what Danno needed to remind himself that it was in fact worth the high blood pressure to fight with Rachel, because it allowed him to have their Grace and Danno time. "Hey Monkey, go put your stuff in your room and grab your suit, we're hitting the water." Grace paused as she was grabbing her duffel bag and stared at Danno with huge surprised eyes.

"You're gonna play with me in the water?" Grace asked still completely surprised that Danny would even think about setting foot in the water.

"Sure am, I think after today it's the least I can do for you." Grace lit up like a kid on Christmas and jumped from the truck throwing herself into her Danno's arms. Danny just smiled and hugged her tightly.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" She exclaimed as Steve stood with her duffel bag by the now open door, she raced by barely stopping to grab the bag before flying up the stairs. Steve looked at Danny with a surprised smile on his face.

"Don't even start Super SEAL, I can already see the wheels turning about getting me wet so stop. I'm only doing this because I feel insanely bad for what she had to witness today that I feel like I should do something she's always asked me to do."

"I get it Danno, and I think it's incredibly sweet of you. But don't worry about today, she understands in some way why you fight so much with Rachel and honestly she would probably throw a fit if she didn't get to see you. Plus it's like I told Rachel, I'm going to fight to make sure that you don't lose your time with Gracie. She's important to me to ya know." Danny nodded and pulled Steve down so he could press his lips hotly against Steve's, who moaned into the kiss as Danny's body molded to his. They were lost to the world for a few seconds until Grace slammed the bathroom door forcing them to pull away.

"We should probably talk about what's going to happen and what our game plan is, after Gracie goes to bed of course."

"It's a date Danno, I'll bring the beer." Danny laughed gently knocking against Steve's shoulder as he carried Grace's other bag up the stairs with him as he went to change into his suit. Steve smiled quickly catching up with him and pressing his body fully against Danny's and wrapping his arms around Danny's middle. "I can't wait to get you wet." Danny shook his head, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

_**A/N 2: So what'd ya think? I didn't want to make Steve completely angry/mean because that only make it worse, but imagine Scary Steve and that's the Steve I'm going for. Like I always say don't hesitate to let me know what you thought, mistakes, and such (my proofing can only catch so much). ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: you guys know the drill, see the first chapter, but I still own nada.**

_**Author's Note: So I don't know if you have realized it yet, but this story has become my distraction right now. Plus I seemed to have more motivation to write this than to finish my project. Thanks like always for the reviews and alerts for this story, I love seeing them in my inbox. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Steve sat nursing a long board and watching the tide, his mind racing. He would be lying if he told you he wasn't a little bit worried about Rachel actually petitioning for full custody. He would also be lying if he wasn't a little bit scared that she might win. He knew what some people thought about his relationship with Danny, he could see the judgment in some people's eyes when he and Danny were out and about. He knew that some questioned how two men, one had been married and the other was a SEAL, could end up together. So yeah, Steve knew that his and Danno's relationship wasn't conventional by most of society's standards. But what Rachel failed to realize is that as unconventional as their relationship may be, most of the judges (family court included) appreciated what Steve and Danny were doing with Five-0.

Most judges would realize that while they risk their lives, they're doing it to protect this island, their family and everyone else's. So really what did it matter if they just came home with each other after a tough case? It's not like their relationship was affecting their work, they kept it strictly professional at work. Well okay, there was that one time that Steve got a little too handsy when Danny hurt his shoulder after a suspect had knocked him down, but hey can you blame him? You'd have a hard time keeping your hands to yourself with Danny making positively sinful noises as Steve rubbed his bruising shoulder. That little incident aside, they were strictly professional while doing anything Five-0 related.

So as worried and slightly scared Steve was, he knew that he and Danny weren't corrupting Grace in any way. If anything, they were showing her what it was like to have a healthy relationship. Sure, the beginning was rocky, but they had worked past that and have both admitted that they are the happiest they've ever been. Their relationship is only serving to expose Grace to the different types of love that she's going to see when she's old enough to really understand the world around her. Plus Steve loves Grace like she was his own and would do anything to protect her, so really what harm were he and Danno doing?

Danny leaned against the doorframe watching Steve. He could see the tense line of his shoulders and knew that he was thinking about the shit storm that they were about to encounter. But even with the thought of losing his daughter looming over his head, Danny knew that Steve would do everything he could to make sure that he and Grace stay connected. It was refreshing and such a relief to know that he wasn't fighting this battle alone, that there was someone right there beside him that would be there during the dark times. Danny had never felt that much love from someone that wasn't his parents. "You got one for me?" Danny asked breaking Steve from the NASCAR race going on in his head. He nodded reaching down into their beer cooler and held a cold one out to Danny. "Thanks babe." Steve smiled his fingers caressing Danny's hand as the bottle left his hand.

"Grace okay?" Steve knew that she was still probably reeling from this afternoon's events, he could see it deep in her eyes as she hugged him goodnight. It was almost as if she thought it would be the last time that she would get to hug him goodnight.

"She says she is, but I can see that she's worried and scared that Rachel would take her away from me. Hell it scares me to think that Rachel could actually succeed in taking her away from me all over my relationship, it's scary and unreal." Steve nodded his heart in his throat as a chilling thought entered his head.

"Look Danno, if it does come down to that, where someone actually says that our relationship isn't suitable for Grace to be around, I love you enough to let you go. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I was the reason you lost your daughter." Danny stopped at the honestly and heartbreaking sadness in Steve's voice. Even after all this time, Steve still managed to shock and surprise the hell out of him.

"Wow, Steven. That's probably the most heartbreakingly sad yet sweet thing that everybody has ever said to me. But I won't accept that; because I find it hard to believe that you'd even let it get to that point. You're the strategic planner in this relationship, so I'm relying on you to figure out how we can win this battle."

"I'm serious Danny. If by some chance my plans don't work then I want you to know that I will do whatever needs to be done so you have Grace. No matter how much it would kill me to let you go, losing Grace is not something I can let happen. You understand that, right? Keeping you guys together is the most important thing right now."

"Steven." Danny reached over pulling on Steve's hand until Steve got up from his chair and fell to the sand between Danny's legs, leaning his head back so Danny could run his fingers through Steve's short hair. It was something that Danny had found to calm both Steve and himself, and bring them closer together somehow. Plus if Danny wanted to kiss him it was much easier now because he just had to bend over, it was a win-win. "I love you too much to let anybody come between us, especially Rachel. She had her chance to be with me, both when we were married and during our short lived affair last year and she walked away from me. And now I know why I couldn't make it work with her, because as cheesy as it sounds I was meant to be with you. You complete me babe, in every single sense and love me so unconditionally that sometimes it takes my breath away. So Rachel can threaten all she wants, she can hire any attorney she wants, but I know that no matter what you're going to be fighting right next to me." Danny paused using his hand to tilt Steve's head back so they were looking at each other. "Promise me you'll be there." Danny whispered finally showing just how scared he was and Steve immediately shifted so he was kneeling in front of Danny.

"I'm always going to be here Danny. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that I'm always right there next to you. I love you and Grace so much Danny, I could never leave you, not after everything we've been through to get to this point." Steve cupped Danny's face as he gently kissed him, pouring all the love he had for him into the sweet kiss.

"What are we going to do?" Danny whispered once they pulled away his forehead resting against Steve's. The fear of potentially losing his daughter was not something that he could prepare for, because no matter how much he does emotionally prepare himself for it, he knows that when it does happen it will devastate him and he'll lose the only motivation he has (besides Steve but it doesn't compare to the motivation of his daughter). So he tries not to think about what life would be like with his sweet daughter, he would like to avoid that depression as long as possible.

"I won't let her go without a fight Danno. We're going to do whatever it takes to make sure that Rachel knows not to mess with McDanno, because we are an unstoppable force when we're actually working together."

"McDanno, huh? Who gave us that nickname?" Danny asked a playful smile on his face.

"I overheard Grace and Kono the other day after her surfing lesson. They were gushing about how cute their McDanno was." Steve replied with such a serious face that Danny had to bite his lip from laughing.

"I love how serious you are when you quote my nine-year daughter." Steve smiled shaking his head at Danny's ribbing.

"They're right though, we are an unstoppable force." Danny nodded reaching down to link their fingers together.

"I feel sorry for Rachel; I don't think she knows not to mess with my Super SEAL." Steve smirked and stood up using their still joined hands to pull Danny up.

"Sometimes I think people should be more afraid of you than me."

"Damn straight, it's about time you realized that." Danny replied following Steve into the house. No matter which way you looked at, Rachel really had no idea who she was messing with because McDanno really is not a force to be reckoned with. But if she wants a fight, she's going to get a fight.

_**A/N 2: So what'd ya think? I loved writing sappy Danny and a very open Steve, and I hope you guys like this scene as well. Like always let me know what you thought and such, I'd love to hear from ya. ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: still own nada.**

_**Author's Note: thank you so much for all the alerts and reviews for the previous chapter. I'm almost done with finals, but since I finished my project and only have one left I took some time to write this, and it's a long chapter with a lot of stuff.**_

Danny sighed and hung up the phone rubbing his eyes tiredly. He's been calling law offices all morning, and their billable hour rates are outrageous. Danny would move heaven and earth for this daughter, but his bank account can't handle it and he has to be very conscious over how he spends his money. It's tiring really, living in one of the most expensive places ever.

"Hey Danno." Steve called from his office making Danny sigh again as he gets up and walks the short distance into Steve's office. When he walks in he sees that he's on the phone and wonders why he was called over to begin with. Steve looked up and smiles, motioning for Danny to take a seat, perking up slightly. "Hi this is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, is Mr. Henderson in today? Yes, thank you." Steve looks over at Danny and sighs, he can just tell without asking that he's having a rough day. Not only did he have a suspicion that once they got to the office he would be searching for attorneys, but there was no doubt that he was worrying about how he was going to pay for it. But Steve had already thought about that and had a plan. "Hey Chris, its Steve McGarrett." Danny perked up at the friendly tone that Steve's professional voice had taken. "I have a problem to run by you." Steve then launched into his explanation of "Rachel-gate" as they were calling it now; Danny leaned back and shut his eyes hoping that if he woke up this would all be a really bad nightmare. "Yeah we can be there in an hour no problem, okay thanks." Steve hung up the phone and leaned forward against the desk.

"So this Chris, he's a lawyer? And from what I've gathered a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, we went to high school together and recounted when I got back. He's one of the best family lawyers on the island and I knew that he'd be able to help."

"How much is his help going to cost me?" Danny asked already dreading the response.

"Us, cost us. Danny I've told you I'm going to help you and don't worry about how much okay? Let's just go talk to him and see what he has to say." Danny nodded and stood when he saw Steve leaning back. "Come on, we're stopping for coco puffs before we have to meet Chris." Danny smiled, shaking his head at Steve, of course he was going to try and bribe him with one of his favorite sweets. Bribery was a tactic that Danny was very familiar with, he did have a young daughter after all. Danny was quiet the entire drive from the Palace to Chris's office, and as tempted as Steve was to rile Danny into talking, or even ranting, he refrained allowing Danny his quiet time.

But once they reached the office, Steve felt a nervous air coming from Danny. "Danny, you okay?" Steve asked his hand on Danny's forearm stopping him from exiting the car. "Talk to me Danno."

"I'm just nervous about what's going to happen. I didn't really have a pleasant experience the last time I went through this." Danny sighed looking at Steve with worry clouding his blue eyes.

"Danny, I promise you Chris is nothing like your previous lawyer and he's going to give you every single scenario that could happen. But don't worry okay? I'm right here with you prepared to do whatever it takes. So relax and let's go see what Chris has to say." Danny nodded and got out of the car, his stomach twisted in knots and his hands starting to shake. Steve watched Danny take a deep breath and felt anger swell in his stomach at Rachel it was all her fault that Danny was going through this. Without even thinking about it, Steve reached over and grabbed Danny's hand, trying to give him any bit of comfort that he could. Danny looked up with grateful eyes and squeezed his hand, allowing Steve to walk a little bit ahead of him and open the door.

"Let's do this." Danny whispered once they reached the receptionist's desk and Steve couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Danny watched as the receptionist smiled up at Steve as he spoke, before picking up the phone and calling Chris, the man that was hopefully going to give Danny good news. Danny yet again fell silent, preparing himself for anything that he could be walking into.

"If you'll follow me." Danny watched as the receptionist stood up, motioning for them to follow her and Steve started walking using their joined hands to shock Danny into moving, since he was so focused on his mental pep talk. Once they reached Chris' office Danny stopped breathing, this was it there was no going back and whatever happened was going to happen. Danny just hoped that for once things went his way with Grace.

"Hey Chris, it's been a long time." Steve greeted dropping Danny's hand just long enough to give Chris a man hug before grabbing his hand once again. "This is my partner Danny Williams." Steve greeted giving Danny one of his dazzling smiles.

"Nice to meet you." Both men said at the same time as they shook hands and Chris motioned for them to take a seat.

"So I know a little bit about why you're here but why don't you tell me exactly what I can do for you." Chris smiled at Steve, who turned towards Danny, with an expectant look. Danny smiled and nodded leaning forward in his seat.

"Do you want the whole story that led us to this moment? Or just the most recent events?"

"The whole story, I want to know everything." Chris replied leaning back in his chair, based on the limited information that he got from Steve's email and subsequent phone call he knew that this was going to a somewhat long story.

"Okay so I was married back in New Jersey and we had a child together. We divorced because she couldn't be married to a cop, she remarried, and moved my daughter here with her new husband, and I followed to be close to my daughter. From the moment she married Stan, she's been trying to take Grace from me. I think it's because she didn't want to be reminded of the failure that was our marriage, plus she had remarried a wealthy guy so she thought that Stan could serve as a better father to Grace than I could. But still I didn't even think about not following her, because that's my daughter, and I would do anything for her. So I got a job with HPD and then this crazy goof over here kidnapped me for the Five-0 task force. Rachel, my ex, is always complaining about how dangerous my job is for Grace, and threatening to take Grace, my daughter away from me. She almost succeeded because I had a shitty attorney that couldn't even answer his phone, but yet again Steve jumped in and sent the governor in to calm Rachel down. So things were okay for awhile, we even thought about getting back together since she thought she was pregnant with my kid." Danny paused taking a long sip of the water that Chris offered him.

"But I was framed for murder and Danny stayed behind to clear my name while Rachel took Grace back to New Jersey. It was then found out that Danny wasn't the father of Rachel's baby, and she was going to make it work with Stan. And since she had her other child Charles and she's working on her marriage with her husband Stan, she's been trying to keep Grace from Danny." Steve supplied, letting Danny take a break. Plus Steve knew this story almost as well if he had lived it himself.

"Yeah and then Steve and I got together almost seven months ago, Rachel's been even worse. I'm supposed to have Grace on Wednesdays and every other weekend, but lately she's been trying to find reasons why I can't see Grace and taking her on trips so that I miss my weekends with her as well. We've had arguments about my time with Grace, and even when she did allow me to see her, she would find something to complain about. She thinks that Grace should be the pretty little girl that should have the nicest clothes that she never gets dirty, and do all the country club activities and I can't really give that to her. But I know that Grace wants to be a normal little girl that can get dirty and do what she wants, so I make do with what I can give her. And Rachel never ceases to find something to bitch at me about on a regular basis. Finally it all reached a head this past weekend when I went to tell her that I had moved in with Steve, I thought she'd be happy because she was always complaining about my apartment."

"It was a real hell hole." Steve joked, making both Chris and Danny chuckle breaking some of the tension in the air.

"Yeah but she flipped out and we got into a huge fight about my relationship and the message it's sending Grace and how unsuitable the environment is for Grace." Steve leaned over and squeezed Danny's hand as he heard his voice crack a little bit.

"So Grace called me in tears since the fight was so bad and I rushed over there to make her feel better and make sure that it didn't escalate any further. When I arrived Rachel decided that she and Danny needed to rethink their custody agreement, meaning she was going to go for full custody. And I think she's doing it, no I know she's doing it because she's jealous and angry that Danny's finally happy and moving on with someone that's not her. She's always using Grace against Danny to make him feel guilty or to hurt him. I want to make sure that that doesn't happen, Grace needs her Danno, and Danny needs Grace. Hell even I need Grace. So please tell me she can't take Grace away from us." Chris leaned back, silent for some time as he let everything sink in.

"After hearing everything, I really don't think she has any valid reason as to why Danny shouldn't see Grace. Yes, your relationship could be considered alternative and some might balk at that, but most of the island knows and no one seems to be upset about it. Plus your jobs are high profile enough that I think any one on the island would sing your praises, I know I would. I have to wonder what this is doing to Grace, I assume that based on her reaction to the fight this weekend it's upsetting her."

"Yes, she was shaken up for quite some time afterwards." Steve said, feeling Danny relax a little bit as Chris spoke.

"So I would suggest that Grace see a counselor, one that she would feel comfortable talking to, so that if we do happen to go to court we can have an unbiased third party shed light on how this is affecting Grace. I would also suggest that we go for joint custody just for the simple fact that Rachel has a young child and most likely a rocky marriage, since she had an affair with you last year. So it might help Grace to have a stable environment with the two of you."

"Do you think we could get joint custody? I mean Steve and I are two men in a relationship together, so wouldn't that hurt our chances of joint custody?" Danny asked, finally giving the nagging voices in his head an outlet.

"If this was ten years ago, I'd say yes. But no, I don't think it will. Because if Rachel were to argue that your relationship was the reason for her wanting full custody, then you can turn around and sue her for discrimination. And really if her attorney's as great as Steve told me he was, even he would tell her not to go that route."

"So how do we go about finding a counselor?" Chris nodded and hit a button on his phone and a woman's voice filtered through the speaker.

"Hanna, could you get DA Roberts on the phone?" Moments after Chris had ended the call with his assistant he was picking up the phone and conversing with DA Roberts.

"How are you holding up Danno?" Steve turned towards Danny using these few moments to find out how Danny was handling all of this information.

"I think it's a good idea for her to see someone, because I know that she's bottling a lot of this up and I want her to talk to someone about it. Plus it would be a good way to show Rachel that by hurting me, she's also hurting Grace." Steve nodded squeezing Danny's hand.

"It could also help if you and I were to talk to someone. I know you're still dealing with stuff from Rachel. I'm not saying you need it, but maybe it could help I'd even go with you."

"Lord knows you have some emotional baggage that needs to be unpacked." Steve smiled softly because if Danny was making jokes he wasn't offended by Steve's offer. "But it might also help Grace feel better about seeing someone, if we told her that you and I were going to as well."

"Good point Danno." Steve replied hearing Chris wrapping up his phone conversation and hanging up the phone.

"Alright so after being transferred to family services, one of ADA's there Jill is going to email me a list of counselors they have used in the past and you just have to pick one that seems like a good match. Jill said she would answer any questions you have and if we're in agreement I'll file the papers for joint custody right away." Steve and Danny looked at each other and nodded, they didn't need to even discuss the possibility of not filing for joint custody. "Alright then, I'll let you know as soon as I file the papers and we'll set up a time to meet before the hearing, if it goes that far."

"Thank you so much Chris, you have no idea how worried I was about this." Danny said standing up and shaking Chris's hand, he was so thankful for everything that Chris was doing for them.

"It's the least I can do for someone who risks their life to keep my island save, plus after Steve told me some of what was going on I knew that I had to help out."

"Thanks Chris, it really means a lot." Steve stood as well and shook Chris's hand guiding Danny from the office with a hand on the small of his back. Danny relaxed when he felt the warm comfort of Steve's hand. He had been a nervous wreck throughout the whole meeting, wondering when the other shoe was going to drop. But instead Danny felt relieved that someone was going to help him see his daughter even more, all he wanted was more time with his daughter before she grew up and wanted to spend even less time with him. "Do feel a little bit better after that?" Steve asked once they were back in the car.

"Yes, thank you for setting this up and being there for me. I know you said you'd always be there but it's different when you are actually there with me." Steve's only reply was to lightly squeeze Danny's thigh as they quietly drove back to the palace, they had a lot of things to think about.

Danny wasted no time in looking through the list of counselors and even calling a few to gage a feel for them. By the end of the day, Danny had scheduled an appointment for Grace, that Wednesday and he was willing to give up an hour of his time for Grace to get some respite from the drama surrounding her parents. Danny also took Steve's advice to heart and looked into finding someone that both he and Steve could talk to, separately and together because as happy as they were now, they both still had things from their pasts that needed to be dealt with.

Broaching the topic with Grace was much easier than both Danny and Steve had even thought it would be. They had picked her up from school the day before, after Rachel had reluctantly called Danny and asked him to because Charles had a doctor's appointment. Danny didn't argue just texted her back and happily went to pick her up. They met up with Steve at Kamekona's for some shaved ice and Danny brought up the subject.

"Hey Grace, Steve and I have something we have to talk to you about." Grace looked up from her treat and nodded, an unsure look in her eye.

"Yeah Gracie, Danno and I were thinking that maybe it might be a good idea if you were to talk to someone about what's going on between your mom and Danno."

"What do you mean?" She asked not sure about what they were saying to her.

"Well Monkey, after what happened this weekend we were thinking that maybe you might like to talk to someone about how that makes you feel. They wouldn't tell your mom or me about what you say, unless it was really important. I know that you don't like to upset anybody, so this would be a way for you to get it all out there." Grace sat there silently not sure about how Danno's suggestion made her feel.

"Danno and I were also going to talk to someone, because we also have stuff that we need to get off our chest without hurting anyone's feelings."

"You are? But you guys seem happy, what could you have to talk about?" Grace asked even though the idea of Danno and Uncle Steve also going to see someone made her feel a little bit better.

"You know that I lost my mom and dad right?" Grace nodded having heard bits and pieces about his parents, while also knowing that it was a hard subject for him to talk about. "Well I haven't really ever talked about it and after awhile it just reaches a point where you have to tell somebody. So I thought that if you were going to talk about stuff with a counselor to help you deal with them, then so could I."

"You're really doing it?" Grace was amazed that the possibility of her doing it helped Steve do it as well.

"Yep, I already scheduled an appointment and everything."

"When would I go see this person?"

"Her name is Victoria and you could go as early as tomorrow." Grace nodded letting it all sink in for a few moments before nodding her head.

"Okay, I mean if you and Uncle Steve are going to do it than I can to." Danny smiled and nodded his head getting up from his side of the table and sitting next to Grace.

"It's going to be okay Grace, I promise. I just don't want you to feel like you have to keep it all bottled up. Plus if you happen not to like Victoria, you don't have to go back." Grace nodded and hugged her Danno.

So the next day Danny and Steve found themselves sitting in a colorful waiting room, while Grace spent time with Victoria reading through the various highlights magazines they had for the kids to look through. Grace had seemed pretty excited about meeting Victoria and talking to her, a trait that Danny's convinced she got from him but that didn't mean that Danny wasn't nervous about how it was going.

"Danno relax. She's fine. I bet she's in there talking up a storm and wowing Victoria with her Danno conversation skills." Danny shook his head and lightly knocked Steve's shoulder. "Ya know what?" Steve asked looking up from the parenting magazine he was reading. Danny didn't answer but turned to look at Steve. "I think we should get a dog. I mean if Grace is going to be living with us more; it might be nice ya know? Plus it would give her something that would make her feel even more at home and it would help when Grace is gone."

"You want to get a dog? Didn't you throw a fit when we were working that case with the dog?"

"You treated that dog better than me Daniel, but yes I'm saying I think we should think about it. It might be a nice birthday present for Grace."

"Yeah we can think about it." Danny finally agreed moments later after giving it some thought, having a dog might be a good thing for all of them. Plus it would probably make Grace insanely happy to have a dog. They talked about what kind of dog they might get and the logistics of how they would go about taking care of the dog and such before Grace finally came out of the office a huge smile on her face. "Hey Monkey." Danny greeted standing up with Steve to meet Grace and Victoria half way.

"Victoria's so cool, she has a lot of markers and crayons!" Steve motioned for Danny to talk to Victoria while he listened to Grace talk about different crayon colors and show him her pictures she drew.

"You have a very well mannered, yet talkative little girl Detective Williams. Once she got going it wasn't hard for her to talk about anything."

"She probably gets her talkative manner from me. But I hope that she was able to open up with you because I'm worried she's keeping a lot of stuff inside and I don't want her to." Victoria nodded and smiled at the sight of Steve listening very attentively to Grace, a large smile spread across her face.

"We didn't past much besides the basics, but I think after a few sessions we'll start talking about the divorce and custody issues. I think she'll open up about it without a problem."

"Thank you so much." Victoria nodded and took once last look at Steve and Grace before going back into her office. Danny turned and smiled as Grace looked up at him and smiled before telling him everything she had just told Steve.

"You were so right Danno, Victoria is so cool. I really like her; do you think I could see her again? Because she's really nice and actually listens to me."

"If you want to, we'll make the appointment before we leave." Grace nodded and grabbed both Steve and his hands, still going on about crayons and how much she loves to draw. Steve and Danny looked at each other, feeling for the first time that maybe they were going to make it through this after all.

_**A/N 2: wow that was a long one huh? But I hope that you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from you guys ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: yeah you guys know I don't own anything.**

_**Author's Note: So it's official I'm done with school! It is such a great feeling! So I've been working on this chapter for a couple of days now and it's finally at a point that I like, trust me it's taken a lot of writing, deleting, and rewriting to get this chapter done. So I hope you guys like it!**_

Steve walked into the house roughly toweling the salt water off his body when he heard the distinct ringing of a cell phone. He groaned as he heard the ringing because that meant that they most likely had a case and they would have to drop Grace off back with her mom, which would give Rachel even more ammunition against them. Steve took a deep breath, hoping to not sound agitated on the phone.

"McGarrett." He answered, not even bothering to check the caller ID on his phone.

"Daniel?" Steve paused looking at the couch confused, before pulling the phone away from his ear. It wasn't even his phone that was ringing, it was Danny's and the Caller ID read Mom, not the Governor. Steve chuckled quietly to himself before putting the phone back to his ear. He really needs to check and make sure it's even his phone that's ringing before he answers it.

"Hi Mrs. Williams, sorry it's not Danny, but his partner Steve."

"Oh hello Steven, how are you?" Steve smiled, even though they've never spoken before Steve's sure that Danny's mother knows all about him and their relationship.

"I'm good Mrs. Williams, how are you?" Steve grabbed his towel and continued drying off.

"I'm good as well; I was just calling to check in with Danny since I haven't gotten the chance to really talk to him lately." She replied in a tone that made Steve feel instantly guilty. Their last case was a tough one that had them running day and night to find their killer and the stolen money he had taken from their victim, so Steve's not surprised that Danny wasn't able to talk to his mother he didn't even really have time to talk to Grace much besides a good night phone call.

"I'm sorry. Our last case took a lot out of us. I'll go see if Danny's up so you can talk to him."

"Actually I think it's time you and I had a conversation. I mean I've heard all about you from Daniel, but have yet to speak to you myself and I think this is a perfect time to do so." Steve suddenly felt nervous. He had no idea what she was going to ask him or where this conversation was headed, but he knew that he had to be insanely careful in how he answered her because the last thing Steve wanted was to upset her and then have Danny find out that Steve was an asshole to his mom, no Steve was going to be on his best behavior.

"What would you like to talk about?" Steve asked deciding to head back outside so that he wouldn't get any of the furniture wet with his swim trucks.

"As a mother I feel it's my job to know about those that my children are romantically involved with and I want to make sure that you only have the best intentions with my son. Daniel is my first baby so you should know that I'm very protective over him, especially after the Rachel incident that destroyed my Daniel." Steve smiled at the love and protectiveness flooding her voice.

"Well Mrs. Williams, it seems as if we have something in common with being protective over Danny and trust me I know all about the Rachel incident."

"Steven, please if we're going to be family then you can call me Deb. Do you prefer Steven or Steve?"

"Steven's fine. I want you to know that I love your son very much and I would do anything to make sure that he's happy and safe. He and Grace mean the world to me and I wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize that."

"That is such a relief to hear from you. I was so worried when Daniel had first moved to Oahu and he was all by himself. I'm just glad that he's found someone that can love him for who he really is. But you do know that if you do hurt my son, you'll have to answer to me right?"

"Yes ma'am." Deb chuckled at the sudden seriousness of Steve's tone; she could see why Danny always made references to Steve's SEAL days.

"Besides instilling the fear of a mother's wrath on you it's actually perfect that you answered the phone today."

"Why's that?"

"It's been almost a year since I've seen my Daniel, and almost six months since I've seen my sweet Gracie and since you're technically his boss, you should give Daniel some time off. We'd really love to see them and you of course because really we need to be properly introduced." Steve stared out at the waves wondering how he was going to answer this. He would love nothing more than to give Danny time off to go see his family, but he wasn't sure if they could both take time off. Plus they would need to figure out how they could get Rachel's permission to bring Grace along with them. Thankfully Danny had decided this exact moment to come down the stairs and was standing next to him.

"Hey babe, who are you talking to?" Steve looked up and sighed in relief.

"Your mom. I heard a phone ringing and thought it was mine, but it was yours. So we've been talking and she wants to know when we're going to see them, Gracie too." Steve mouthed, immediately handing the phone over to Danny. "I'm going to call the governor and see when we can get some time off, so you stall your mom." Danny chuckled and took the phone from him smiling as he heard his mother's voice.

"Hey Ma."

"Daniel! I was having such a nice conversation with Steven; I didn't mean to make him run for the hills." Danny chuckled watching Steve dial the governor as he made his way upstairs, most likely to see if Grace was up and wanted to talk to her grandma.

"I know Ma; he's actually calling the governor said something about checking for time off or something."

"I knew he would help me out. He sounds like such a sweetheart Daniel, I think he's a keeper."

"Yeah Ma, I think so too. So how's the rest of the family?" Danny asked kicking back in the chair and listened to his mother gush about his nephews and smiled. He really hoped that Steve was able to get them some time off, he wanted to see his family and show Steve the place that Danny had called home, it would also be a great way to get away from the drama surrounding them right now. Plus, after being together for over half a year it was about time that Steve be properly introduced to his family.

Steve came back down the stairs, on hold with Governor Dennings and making sure that Grace wasn't going to hurt herself by flying down the stairs to talk to her grandma. The moment that Steve had woke her up saying her grandma was on the phone with Danno, she had shot out of bed already gushing about how awesome Grandma Deb was and how much she missed her. Danny was still listening to his mother when Grace appeared next to him and he just handed over the phone telling Grace not to hang up when she was done but give him back the phone. Grace nodded and began telling her mother everything that's been going on.

"I understand sir and I appreciate your generosity. I know I'm not always the most cooperative but I really do appreciate this. I have complete faith that Kono and Chin can hold down the fort while we're gone, but I'll have my phone on me at all times if there's a national emergency. Yes sir, I will thank you." Steve hung up the phone and smiled at Danny.

"He's actually giving both of us time off?"

"Yes, he's actually giving all of Five-O time off, as long as Kono and Chin remain on call in case HPD catches a high profile case, but still a week off is a week off."

"When?" Danny asked moving towards Steve and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head Steve's shoulder.

"Two weeks from now, barring a case doesn't pop up like the last one we should be able to spend some time in Jersey with the Williams family." Danny lifted his head smiling, then frowned there was no way that he was going to get Rachel to agree to taking Grace for a week with such short notice. Even though she's done with school in less than week, Danny's pretty sure she'll say no. "I already went ahead and emailed Chris and he said that he'll talk directly to Rachel's lawyer but it shouldn't be a problem for her to come with us."

"You're pretty amazing you know that?" Danny asked kissing lightly under Steve's jaw.

"Yeah well your mom really wants to see you guys so I thought it would be a nice vacation."

"Babe, she's positively gushing about you and really wants to meet you too." Steve smiled squeezing Danny just a little tighter as they listened to Grace prattled on about the end of the school year and her recent adventures with Uncle Steve and her surfing lessons. Steve kissed Danny on the corner of his mouth and moved into the kitchen to start coffee and breakfast, while Danny went back out to talk to his mother. He was about to give her the best news ever.

Getting Rachel to agree to let Grace come with them wasn't as easy as Chris thought it would be. It had taken almost three days to get Rachel to agree that it was completely fair that Grace get to spend a week with Steve and Danny in New Jersey, all Danny really had to do was remind her that she had taken Grace back to Jersey last year without so much as letting Danny know that they really had taken off. He probably wouldn't have known if his mother hadn't called wondering why Rachel had brought Gracie by the house, instead of him. It was a welcome surprise to hear that Chris had gotten Rachel to agree and that they were finally going to get to take a family vacation for the first time ever.

Besides being able to take a proper family vacation, Steve and Danny had also come to a very important decision. Since that day in Victoria's office while they were waiting for Grace, Steve and Danny have both been looking at possible dogs they could adopt. They both decided that they don't want a puppy they don't have time to train a puppy with their schedule, so they decided to rescue an older dog. So after a tiring day of paperwork, Steve and Danny grabbed their beer and convened in their beach chairs. It was almost hilarious how much research Steve had done into what kind of dog would work best for them; Steve would equate it to a 1/3 of the work that goes into a SEAL mission. Steve also had notes on his pages he was that serious about this decision. Choosing a dog was not a decision that needed to be taken lightly, they weren't going to return the dog if they happened not to like it. This was a decision, like marriage or having a child that Steve thought shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Alright Super SEAL lay it on me. What are your top three choices?" Danny asked after taking a generous sip from his beer. It was cute to see Steve sitting behind his laptop so focused on the pages of dogs in front of him. Steve also took a generous sip while he went through the pages looking for his top three choices.

"Alright the shelter has a young beagle, that's house trained, and I read that beagles are really smart and like to howl. There's a chocolate lab that might be good for us, ya know big sturdy dog that could be trained to take down someone that might try and break in the house. There's also a German Shepherd, which could be trained to be a guard dog for the house and Grace. But if I'm going to be completely honest, Danno I really think the beagle is adorable." Danny smiled and took the page that Steve was holding out to him. It was a tall beagle that had the most adorable face that just made you fall in love with him.

"I have to admit he is adorable and honestly I thought for sure you were going to say that you wanted the bigger dogs. I was expecting you to have a list of dogs that we could train to guard the house and protect Grace. But I like the idea of a beagle, they're smart and loyal. I don't really want a big dog."

"I'd be afraid that they could knock you over." Steve stated in all seriousness. Danny glared and reached out smacking Steve with his own stack of paper. "I'm being serious Danny; I'm not making a short joke." Danny's only reply was to smack Steve once again.

"Just stop digging while you're ahead okay? So we're agreed then, we're going with the beagle?" Steve nodded as he took a sip of his beer. Danny smiled and looked down at the info sheet about the beagle. "I think it was kismet that we picked this dog."

"Why's that?" Steve asked looking at the sheet again as Danny held it out in front of him. Steve finally noticed the name of the dog. "Jack." Steve whispered suddenly assaulted with memories of his father and Steve smiled, it was the perfect name for a smart dog. Danny smiled reaching out and grabbing Steve's free hand.

"I'll call the shelter in the morning to get the ball rolling and hopefully sometime soon, we'll be right here with Jack." Steve nodded leaning forward to kiss Danny.

"I call dibs on telling Grace!" He exclaimed as he got up and raced into the house.

"You cannot call dibs on telling my daughter things Steven!" Danny replied getting up and racing after his goof of a partner.

_**A/N 2: so what'd ya think? For their dog I wanted to pick an unexpected breed, because a big guard type dog was just too predictable (plus I have a beagle and I just love him so much). Random note: has anyone seen the finale yet? Because I'm still gob smacked about it and have decided that I'm going to have to watch it a few more times to fully grasp the amazingness that was the finale. Anyway, let me know what you thought and the next chapter should be up relatively quickly!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**Author's Note: I meant to get this chapter up earlier, but I was so busy with coming home for the summer and then slept for like twelve hours so I'm incredibly sorry for the delay. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

The week leading up to their Jersey trip, Steve's nerves slowly began to build. It started when he and Danny were doing laundry/beginning to pack for their trip. Who knew when there were going to have time to actually pack, plus Steve always liked to be prepared so it was only natural that he get Danny to start packing early. Packing helped to calm Steve's nerves a little bit, but then he'd think about why he was packing and his nerves would kick in full force and as much as he wanted to talk to Danny about it, he was kinda embarrassed about why he was nervous.

It's sad in Steve's opinion, that at the tender age of thirty five, he had never been introduced to the parents of his significant others; he's also only had about two major relationships. One was in high school, senior year to be exact; they had started dating around homecoming and broke up about a week after graduation. And of course, there's Danny. He wouldn't consider his friends with benefits relationship with Catherine a major significant relationship; they didn't really talk about anything but work when they were together. So it's the first time that he's actually going to be introduced to the parents as the significant other and it's a heady feeling.

So yeah Steve's insanely nervous because he has never been through anything like it before. He's not sure what the SOP is when one meets the parents. What is he supposed to do if they don't like him? What's he supposed to say to them? There are too many 'what-ifs' that Steve is slowly driving himself insane, working himself into a full blown panic.

It also doesn't help that when they picked Grace up the night before, she can't stop talking about how excited she is to see Grandpa Denny and Grandma Deb. She spends dinner telling Steve all about Jersey and all the cool places Danno's going to take them to and everything he needs to know about Danny's sisters, Lauren and Danielle and their families. It's a lot of information for Steve to take in, coming from a family that now just consists of his sister Mary and him, so the thought of being thrown into this large family structure terrifies him. But neither Danny nor Grace can see that Steve's having a mild anxiety attack, no on the outside he looks happy and interested as Grace verbally draws the Williams family tree for Steve.

Danny first notices it as he and Steve are clearing the table, there's a slight shake to Steve's hands. At first Danny thinks he's imagining it, but then it happens again when Steve hands him a plate to put in the dishwater. The only logical explanation Danny could come up with after thinking about it for a majority of the night is that Steve's nervous about going home with him and meeting his parents. He thinks it's incredibly cute that his big badass Super SEAL is nervous about meeting them, considering the fact that he can charge into a dangerous situation without batting an eye.

"Hey babe?" Danny asks, not being able to resist the urge anymore as they settled into bed for the night. He's been itching to ask Steve about his nerves since dinner and he's amazed he's kept quiet this long.

"Yeah?" Steve asks coming out of the bathroom in his pajama pants going through his nightly routine of locking up his gun next to the bed.

"How are you feeling about all of this?" Steve stopped fiddling with his drawers and looked at Danny.

"I'm fine Danno, why?" Danny shrugged as he settled into the bed patting the spot next to him.

"No reason, I just wanted to check in with you. I can't wait for you to meet the family." Steve smiled, almost tightly, as his nerves flared even worse than before. Sleep wasn't going to be happening for Steve tonight.

The next morning Danny knew that Steve was more nervous than he thought. Danny could tell that he had gotten little to no sleep and he was running around the house making sure that they had everything when Chin pulled up to take them to the airport. "Babe, we've got everything and the house is going to be fine. Kono's going to get the mail and make sure it's still standing. Now come on Chin's here and we have got to go." Steve sighed and nodded picking up Grace's suitcase along with his own and following Danny out of the house.

Danny thought that once they got in the air that Steve would calm down and maybe get some sleep, but he just seemed to be too nervous to do anything. "Babe, seriously calm down." Danny said reaching over and stilling Steve's hands. Grace slept peacefully in the window seat next to them and Danny was grateful that at least one of them was sleeping.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can't believe that my Neanderthal Super SEAL is nervous to meet my little ole family. I mean who would've thought that meeting the parents would send you into such a tizzy." Steve sighed, not sure if Danny was making fun of him or what and that didn't help his nerves at all.

"Of course I'd be nervous; I've never done this before." Steve quietly admitted immediately making Danny feel like an ass.

"Oh babe, it's okay to be nervous. I mean hell, even I'm nervous. The last time I did this didn't really end well. So take a deep breath and relax. Treat this like any other situation where I've always got your back and I'll protect you from any potential threats you can't see, okay?" Steve reached over and squeezed Danny's hand a grateful smile on his face. He should've known that Danny would make him feel better.

Steve managed to get some sleep on their connecting flight from San Diego to Newark, but once they got off the plane the nerves kicked in again. He knew that Danny and Grace were there to buffer in case things got too much too soon for Steve, but still Steve wanted them to like him. He wanted Danny's family to like him because it would mean so much for Danny, and Steve wanted something to go right with Danny. So sending up a silent prayer Steve braced himself once they reached baggage claim, where they would be meeting Danny's parents. As they walked with Grace in between them, Steve could see that Grace was trying to keep up with Steve and Danny in the crowded airport so right before they reached Danny's parents, Steve reached down and scooped Grace up. Danny turned and smiled when he saw Grace smile and thank Steve for giving her little legs a break and it made Danny's heart melt that Steve was looking out for his daughter.

"Look Danno! There they are!" Grace exclaimed pointing out Danny's parents who were standing away from the conveyor belt where their bags would hopefully be in a few minutes. Danny smiled and walked a little bit faster than Steve and Grace and wrapped his mother into a hug. Once Steve and Grace were close, Steve set Grace down so she could hug her grandfather, leaving Steve to watch the long overdue interaction thankful that Grace had shown him pictures of the two months ago after her trip with Rachel.

Once Danny had hugged his father, he turned extending his hand to Steve who accepted the offered hand and stepped up towards them. "Ma, Pop this is Steve McGarrett. Steve is my dad Dennis and my mom Deb."

Steve smiled extending his hand to Danny's dad, who was sizing him up. "It's nice to meet you sir." Steve greeted immediately slipping back into his navy SEAL voice. Dennis shook his hand neither smiling nor frowning, his eyes scrutinizing Steve from head to toe. Steve then turned to Deb, hoping that she was a little more welcoming than Dennis's was. "It's nice to finally meet the voice over the phone." Steve hoped to joke, even though he was insanely nervous about how she was going to react to him in person. Deb smiled brightly and moved to hug Steve, which caught him completely off guard but he smiled at the warmth and love that radiated from her hug.

"It's so nice to see you and my aren't you handsome?" She smiled up at Steve as she stepped back from their hug.

"Here come the bags Danno." Grace offered from her place next to Dennis, her little hand wrapped in his much larger one. Dennis went to help them, but Steve stepped forward.

"I've got the bags, I'll meet you at the car." Steve offered needing a few minutes to figure out how to get Danny's dad to respond to him. If he can't get Dennis to even speak to him then he doesn't have high hopes for this trip.

"I'll help you babe." Danny replied knowing that there was something off with Steve, he could tell after he shook hands with his dad that Steve was freaking out a little bit. And Danny knew his dad wasn't helping anything with his quiet manner. He only hoped to let Steve know that his dad was like that with every new person he met and that it wasn't just Steve. "You okay?" Danny asked glancing at Steve as a few bags came down the belt towards them.

"Your dad doesn't seem to like me very much." Steve replied reaching down to start grabbing their bags. Danny waited until they had all their bags before replying.

"He's like that with everybody he doesn't know. But I promise once he gets to know you a bit more, he'll open up." Steve sighed and nodded his head. "Plus my ma loves you, so she's probably giving him an earful right now for being rude. But no matter what, I love you." Steve smiled and quickly kissed Danny as they walked towards the car.

"Are you sure you boys have it?" Deb asked watching Steve and Danny pull four suitcases and carry theirs and Grace's carryon bags.

"Yes because I've got my very own army Super SEAL who can handle anything. I'm surprised he didn't carry all of these bags out here." Danny joked sighing in relief when his dad finally cracked a smile.

"Ah we're doing that again? It's the Navy Danno, not the army. SEALs are in the Navy not Army and you wouldn't let me carry them remember? You decided that you wanted to help me." Danny shrugged knowing full well that he had screwed up army and navy, he intentionally did it that way.

"So you're a Navy man huh?" Dennis asked once they were seated in the car and heading back towards the house.

"Yes sir, going on seventeen years now." Dennis and Steve locked eyes in the rearview mirror and Dennis nodded a fond smile spread across his face.

"I'd love to hear about your time in the service." Dennis replied and Steve felt his body immediately relax as Dennis finally opened up. Locking eyes with Danny, Steve knew that he had been nervous for nothing.

_**A/N 2: Meeting the parents is never easy and it's incredibly nervewracking, isn't it? I know for me it's always an anxious time. So how'd I do? Let me know what you guys thought and I promise to post the next chapter as soon as possible. ~thatredheadgirl~ **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those that reviewed the last chapter, even those that have alerts for this story. It makes me so happy to know that people are reading and enjoying this story.**_

The ride back to Danny's parent's house helped to calm Steve's nerves, as long as Deb and Dennis liked Steve then he knew the rest of the Williams clan would either fall in line or keep their opinions quiet. Plus Steve will do whatever it takes to make sure that this goes well for Danny, because like he's said before Danny deserves something to go right in his life after the past year. And after all the drama going down with Rachel, Steve will be damned if his own blood hurts him. So Steve's ready to charm the pants off the rest of the Williams.

As they reach the house, Danny's the one that actually begins to feel nervous. He's not sure about the reception, if any at all, that he's going to get from his family. He knows that his sisters were shocked, along with Lauren's husband, when they heard that Danny was now in a relationship with a man and he knows that it probably took them some time to fully come to grips with it. But he can only hope that they're okay with it enough not to cause a scene, because that would just ruin the whole trip. Lauren and Elle's opinions and feelings actually matter to Danny, it's a curse of being the eldest sibling, he has always cared about what his younger siblings thought and felt about his life choices; he only hopes that when they see how happy both Danny and Grace are that they accept Steve as a member of the family.

When they pull up the house, they quietly get out of the car as Steve pulls a tired Grace from the car. It seems as if the excitement from their arrival has worn her out because she's fast asleep, her head resting against Steve's shoulder.

"Hey babe, why don't you take her in the house and get her settled before we unload the car?" Danny suggested, his heart completely melting at the adorable sight of Steve moving very slowly and gently as to not wake the little girl. Steve looks between Danny and Grace before nodding and following Deb into the house so she can show Steve to Grace's room for the week.

The moment Deb opens the door she smiles at her family and tells them to be quiet before Steve enters the house still moving as smoothly as possible. He smiles at the family members as he follows Deb through the living room and up the stairs. Elle and Lauren absolutely melt at the sight of Steve's strong frame moving so gently and fluidly with Grace, treating her as if she were a priceless valuable that could break with any movement. It went a long way in showing them how devoted to Grace and Danny he was, and it earned him major points with the girls who merely smirked at their brother as he entered the house.

"I think it's sweet that Steve's so gentle with Grace." Lauren commented as Danny came towards them. He merely shrugged and pulled her into a hug, glad to finally see her after so much time. It was no secret that Lauren and Danny had a special bond; they were the oldest siblings after all. But if Danny had to pick a favorite sibling, a sibling he was the closet to it would have to be his baby sister Danielle.

"Of course he's gentle with Grace Lauren; he knows how precious she is to me and loves her like his own. He'd do anything for her." Danny replied once he pulled away. He wanted his family to know that Steve was important to him and that they should treat him as such. Lauren smiled and kissed his cheek gently as to make him relax a little bit. She knew that he was already expecting the worst to happen and she wanted him to know that they weren't going to turn their backs against him. They had already lost one brother they were not about to lose another one. Once Lauren stepped back from Danny, Elle stepped forward a large smile spread across her face.

"Come here big bro." She greeted wrapping her arms tightly around Danny's frame, beyond happy to finally be in the same room as her best friend. From the moment Danielle was born, her parents knew that she was going to be just like their eldest and ended up naming her Danielle or Elle as she went by in homage to Danny, who was almost ten years old when she was born and he was already doing so much for this siblings and parents. "True happiness is a great look for you and I'm happy with you." She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Ellie, you have no idea how much it means to hear that." Danny replied closing his eyes and relishing in the warmth and love from his best friend, besides Steve of course. Ellie had been the first person that Danny had confided his feelings in during a marathon Skype session during a rare time that Five-0 didn't catch a case and she has been supportive from the beginning.

Steve came back down the stairs and smiled fondly as he watched Danny and his sister hug in the middle of the living room. The smile on Danny's face made Steve feel incredibly light and almost forget about the drama waiting for them at home. He wanted to bottle up this feeling surrounding them right now and take it back to Hawaii with them so they could always feel this much love and happiness whenever things got tough.

"That's Ellie, the youngest. She and Danny have always been incredibly close despite their ten year age difference. And Lauren, the second oldest is across the room talking with Ellie's boyfriend Henry and her husband Richard." Deb supplied standing behind Steve on the stairs with a warm smile spread across her face, and a slight twinge in her chest. Her entire family was here with the exception of her youngest son Matt, who was off doing who knows what. She and Steve shared a look and Steve sighed reaching out and squeezing her shoulder, she knew instantly that Steve knew all about the pain that Matt's sudden departure had caused and she knew that it had hit Danny the hardest.

"It's so good to see him happy." Steve whispered effectively changing the subject and alerting Deb that there was something going on at home that was hanging over their heads and it was her turn to comfort Steve.

"We'll talk about it later." She whispered back giving him a little shove into the room, therefore grabbing the attention of everyone else in the room. Danny couldn't help but smile at the nervous look spread across Steve's face; it was incredibly heartwarming and endearing to see Steve show such human emotions. Danny met Steve half way and held out his hand to him with the silent promise that he would be by his side the whole time. Steve felt his body relax the moment that his hand touched Danny's and he squeezed his hand with a fond smile spread across his face.

"Everybody I'd like you to meet my partner Steve McGarrett." Danny started sharing another smile with Steve. "Steve this is my sister Lauren and her husband Richard." Steve reached forward with his free hand to shake Richard's hand and Lauren stepped forward giving Steve a warm hug. "This is Danielle, or Ellie, and her boyfriend Henry." Ellie gave Steve a tight hug, with a whisper of approval before releasing him to shake hands with Henry.

It seemed as they settled in for the family to get to know Steve better that they liked him and his relationship with Danny which was a large weight taken off of his shoulders. But no matter how happy he may be to see Danny surrounded by his family, the nagging voice in the back of his head wouldn't let him forget about the drama going on back at home with Rachel. He's worried about what she's using this time to do and when she's going to hear about Danny's petition for joint custody. Although he's hoping that she does find out about it while they're gone because Steve really doesn't want to deal with that outburst.

"Hey babe, where are you?" Danny jokes lightly shaking Steve's shoulder. Steve, who was looking out the window, turns to Danny with a sheepish smile spread across his face and chuckles lightly, but Danny knows just by the look in his eye where Steve was. Rachel's in the back of Danny's head too and to know that Steve's also worried about it even though they're so far removed from it, it's still there looming over them like a black cloud that they can't escape.

"I apologize sometimes when Danny's talking for a long time I zone out." Steve joked squeezing Danny's hand as a signal to enjoy the moment right now; they'll worry about Rachel when they get back to Hawaii.

"Your sense of humor's improving Super SEAL, I'm proud." Danny smiled cheekily at Steve and they have the whole family in stitches at their playful banter back and forth. It was refreshing for both of them to feel such happiness without the threat of dangerous cases and situations. It was the first time that Steve actually left that he and Danny were in a normal relationship, in which they could have drama free moments and still be happy.

Later that night Steve and Danny found themselves sitting in the kitchen with Dennis and Deb catching up over coffee and Steve knew they needed to tell them about the current drama going on with Rachel, but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

"So how's Rachel handling your relationship?" Dennis asked as Deb placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. Both Danny and Steve shared a look trying to figure out how they were going to explain it, when Steve just bit the bullet and opened his mouth.

"If I was pressed to define her actions and attitudes, I'd say horribly. She's jealous and upset that Danny's finally moving on and happy with me of all people. I think she enjoyed it when she had such power over Danny because he was still in love with her, but then I came along and took her power away from her. But she still uses Grace as a pawn in her game to hurt Danny and she's angry that I'm not going anywhere and that I'm going to fight with everything I have to keep them together. She's not going to take my family away from me again." Steve replied referring to the affair last year. Danny looked down at the mention of his affair with Rachel, it wasn't the proudest moment of his life and he'd like to forget the whole mess even happened.

"She's trying to take Grace away from me, us, and there's no way that Steve or I will ever allow that to happen. We've hired a really good attorney, Chris, who not only managed to get Rachel to let Grace come with us this week, but also says that we have a pretty good case for joint custody." Danny took a deep breath finally dropping all his guards about the situations and letting even Steve see how much this whole situation is really affecting it. Steve didn't even need to look at Deb to see her anger, he could feel it from across the table and it was a welcome feeling to know that he's not the only one that doesn't like Rachel.

"How does Grace feel about all of this?" Deb asked a definite edge to her voice.

"Chris suggested that we take her to a counselor to talk about it to someone who won't have their feelings hurt, but you could tell the day that Rachel and I had the huge fight that led to her wanting to change the custody agreement that she was upset. I mean she called Steve in tears because she was afraid that something bad was going to happen, so it was sobering to know just how upset this whole thing makes her." Danny closed his eyes feeling tears prick at the back of his eyes as he thought about how this was affected Grace. He tried so hard to be the best parent to her and knowing that what was going on between Rachel and he was upsetting her hurt him to the core.

Deb reached over and grabbed Danny's hand, tears in her own eyes at the pain in Danny's voice. Steve sat there shocked by the utter despair and sadness in Danny's tone. Laying his hand on Danny's shoulder he pulled the blond towards him and wrapped in a tight hug, as tight of a hug that he could since they were both sitting. But Danny appreciated it nonetheless and wrapped his arm around Steve's waist. "It's going to all work Danny. Grace would never be able to not have her Danno; she loves you too much to ever let Rachel not let her see you." Deb comforted rubbing her hand up and down Danny's arm, feeling his body relax.

"Let it out Danny." Steve whispered rubbing his hand soothingly down his back as Danny took a few shaky deep breaths buried in Steve's chest, talking about it with his mom made it all seem real and the gravity of his fear was finally coming out. Steve continued rubbing his back, even moving his chair closer to Danny's so he could stay wrapped in Steve's arms.

"No matter how much money it takes, I'm not going to let her win. She's hurt Danny enough that I will not allow her the satisfaction of taking the most precious thing in his life away from him." Deb smiled and reached across the table grabbing Steve's clenched fist and squeezing. It made her extremely happy, beyond words almost, at the amount of love Steve had for her son. As a mother to see her son so happy and cared for made her feel so much better about him being so far away from her.

"We know you will son." Dennis finally spoke and clapped Steve gently on the shoulder. "And that's more than we could ever ask for." And with that Dennis was finally giving his approval over Danny's relationship. He knew his oldest son didn't need him to approve of his relationship, but he could tell from the way that Danny's shoulder's relaxed that he still wanted his father to accept his relationship. At the end of the day, Dennis and Deb just wanted their son to be happy and have someone that would love him for everything he was and Dennis knew that Steve wasn't going to pull a Rachel and run when things got too tough.

Now that they had the drama out of the way, they could focus on making the most of this vacation. And Steve could give Danny this surprise for his birthday, a surprise that Danny would love and appreciate for some time.

_**A/N 2: So what'd ya think? I didn't show much interaction between Danny's sisters and Steve, because it didn't fit the big picture of the story, but if you guys want to see more of them let me know and I'll figure out how to work them into the story. Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought was good or needs to be changed; I look forward to hearing what you guys thought about this story. Until next time ~thatredheadgirl~.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter, but it took a long time (and a lot of drafts) to finally get this to a point where I thought it was good enough for you guys. Thanks again for continuing to read and review this story; your reviews are the reason are the motivation for me to keep writing this story. So thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything.**_

Steve slowed down once he saw the William's house come into view, he could feel his heart beating hard in his chest from his workout. Just because they weren't even close to an ocean didn't mean that Steve was going to go a whole week without some sort of workout. Plus his morning run was a great way to clear his head their first morning there. After their emotional talk with Deb and Dennis Steve needed to clear his head and focus on making this trip the best trip ever for Danny, especially since Danny's birthday happened to fall during their visit and Steve had a surprise for Danny. A surprise he was finding hard to keep to himself, it has been almost two full weeks and he's itching to tell someone about his birthday present for Danny.

While he was running through the picturesque suburban neighborhood that Danny called home for so long, Steve finally decided that he was going to run his surprise by the first person he saw in the house, it didn't matter who it was, he just needed to tell someone. As he reached the house Steve smiled, feeling a sense of being at home wash over him and the ache in his chest from his tragic family history seemed to lessen just a tad.

Ellie looked up from the morning paper as Steve entered the quiet house. He looked startled when his eyes landed on Ellie at the kitchen table, but relaxed when she motioned for him to come join her. For a moment Steve wished that Danny would come down the stairs and save him, because he had a sinking feeling that Ellie knew a lot more about their relationship then his parents did.

"Morning Steve." Ellie greeted pouring him a cup of coffee and handing it to him because she had no way of knowing how he liked his coffee. Steve smiled in thanks and took a sip of the hot liquid stalling for time. "I'm not going to bite, but I would like to talk to you." Steve nodded taking a seat across from her, his nerves flaring once again.

"Don't worry about hurting my feelings with whatever you have to say." Steve started off giving her cart blanche to say whatever she wanted, he knew that eventually one of Danny's family members was going to have some words for him.

"Look I know that before you guys even got together that things were shit with Danny even thinking about leaving his beloved Five-0 family, but I also know that you pulled your head out of your ass and started fixing the damage that was caused. I know that you guys have been working through your issues since then and seem to be working even better now than ever before. I've heard how Danny feels about this relationship but I need to hear it from you. After what happened the last time and what's still happening now with Rachel, I guess I just want to make sure that he's not going to end up so devastatingly heartbroken. I can't watch Danny go through that again, especially now that Matt's not here to pull him out of it." Ellie paused taking a much needed deep breath and looking at Steve expectantly.

"I completely understand what you're saying and I'm not Rachel. I understand that Danny's job is incredibly important to him, almost as much as Grace is. I understand that Danny's a loud powerful force that pushes his way into everything and everyone's personal space. And I love that about him. I love that he won't back down, he just gets louder. I love that he loves Grace so much that he's willing to completely uproot his whole life in order to see her for the little time he does." He paused taking a sip of his coffee before continuing. "And yes, I know that I royally fucked up before we even started this relationship and I've spent the last eight months making sure that Danny knows how much I love and need him and Grace in my life. And I wouldn't dream of ever hurting Danny, hell I've even told him that if this custody thing with Rachel gets too out of hand and our relationship hurts his chances of seeing Grace, I'll bow out because I won't allow anything to come between Danny and Grace." Ellie sat back shocked at the words coming out of Steve's mouth.

"You would really leave him just so he could continue to see Grace?" She asked still shocked at the serious yet sad tone that Steve's voice had taken with his shocking statement.

"I'm going to fight Rachel tooth and nail to make sure that Grace and Danny stay together, but if all my attempts are futile and the only way he can continue to see Grace is by him and me not being together than as painful as it would be, I'd walk away." Ellie smiled and looked up seeing a barely awake Danny at the bottom of the stairs staring at both Steve and Ellie confused. Steve followed Ellie's eyes and smiled at the absolutely adorable sight of Danno rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his serious case of bed head. Steve chuckled as Danny slowly made his way over to them before reaching down and blindly grabbing Steve's coffee and taking a long sip.

"Good morning sunshine." Ellie joked smiling when Steve wrapped his arm around Danny's waist and pulled him closer to him, it was nice to see Danny in a happy, healthy relationship for once.

"Morning Danno." Steve whispered looking up when Danny lightly tugged the hair at the back of Steve's neck. Danny smiled softly down at him as he leaned down to lightly kiss Steve. Just because they were in his parent's house did not mean that he was going to change his morning routine.

"What are you doing here so early?" Danny finally asked as the caffeine began to take effect. Ellie just looked at him for a moment before he nodded his head, as if they had just had a silent conversation. Steve took his coffee back from Danny and leaned back in his chair. He wished that they could have moments like this all the time. "Why'd you take my coffee away?" Danny asked, the urge to pout written clearly across his face.

"Because Danno it's my coffee, there's plenty more right over there." Danny grumbled under his breath about selfish super SEALs as he walked the short distance over to the coffee maker. Ellie laughed as she watched the exchange and shook her head. Steve finished the last of his coffee right as Danny came back to the table, and got up motioning for Danny to take his seat.

"Hey see if Grace is up after you shower?" Danny asked as Steve began walking up the stairs. Steve only nodded flashing Danny one his prize smiles that made Danny smile broadly back at him. It was moments like this when Danny just seemed to fall even more in love with Steve, when they had such mundane simplistic moments away from their high stress jobs and the custody drama and they could just be Steve and Danny.

Steve made his way up the stairs with a huge smile spread across his face. Who knew that coming to Jersey would give them the peace they've been searching for months to get? If Steve had known that they would be this happy he would've come to the mainland months before.

"Oh good morning Steven." Deb greeted as she came out of her room, surprised to see Steve up this early.

"Good morning Deb." Steve paused and leaned down gently kissing his cheek.

"Danny still asleep?"

"No, he's down stairs having coffee with Ellie." Deb looked at Steve and broke into a large smile; she knew exactly why Ellie was here this early. She could also tell that there was something on Steve's mind that was just begging to come out.

"You're planning something aren't you?" Deb asked watching as Steve poked his head into Grace's room to see that she was still sleeping. Steve chuckled quietly as he shut the door and turned nodding his head with a huge cheesy smile on his face.

"Yes, I am."

"For Danny's birthday I presume?" Steve nodded again leaning against the door jam. "Why don't you run it by me so you can have some relief from the doubt as to if he's going to like it or not."

"I got tickets for a Yankees game for him, Grace, you, Dennis, and I." Deb lit up and walked over to him grabbing his face so he could see how serious she was.

"He's going to love it. He's been trying to take Gracie to a game since she was born. Also thank you for including Denny and I, that's awfully sweet and thoughtful of you."

"I just want him to feel special on his birthday." Steve whispered feeling a little bit insecure. Deb smiled and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Your secrets safe with me now shower and I'll get started on breakfast." Steve nodded yet again and smiled, happy to know that he had done well with picking his presents for Danny's birthday.

True to her word, Deb didn't breathe a word of Steve's birthday surprise. Sure Steve and she had shared many looks with small smiles several times in the two days before Danny's actual birthday. Steve had thought having her know would help him be able to keep it under wraps but really it just made Steve want to tell other people, like Danny. He wanted to see if Deb was right about Danny loving the present.

Finally the morning of Danny's birthday arrived and Steve took a deep breath before he opened the door and slid back into bed quietly with Danny. Wrapping his arm around Danny and pulling him closer to Steve kissed him lightly behind the ear. "Happy Birthday Danno." Steve whispered once Danny had begun to wake up. He turned toward Steve and with a sleepy smile pulling him down for a proper good morning kiss. Danny hummed into the kiss and stretched his muscles.

"Good morning." Danny whispered playing with the hair at the back of Steve's neck. Steve sighed into the touch and presses his body against Danny's.

"Your mom and Grace are finishing up breakfast with all your favorites, so you need to get up and get dressed we have a special day planned for you." Pressing his lips chastely against Danny's Steve pushes Danny out of bed. Danny almost growled at Steve as he got up from bed, but couldn't help but smile as Steve also got up from the bed and gave Danny a much better kiss.

"Much better." Danny praised smirking with half lidded eyes as he finally went to go take a shower leaving Steve standing there laughing at Danny.

When Danny finally made it downstairs dressed in Steve's favorite pair of his jeans and a plain t-shirt that Steve can't help but wonder came out of his bag, Grace greets him with a loud 'Happy Birthday' and a homemade card with a kiss and tight hug.

"Thanks Monkey." Grace smiled brightly at Danny's huge smile and jumps out of his arms rapidly telling him about everything her and Grandma Deb made him for breakfast. Steve and Danny share a smile over her head as she goes on and on with their breakfast menu.

"We even made Uncle Steve oatmeal because I know he loves oatmeal with fresh fruit, see Uncle Steve we even got your pineapple."

"Thanks Gracie." Steve leaned down loudly kissing her cheek and making Grace squeal and squirm away from him. Danny walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek thanking her for making such a lavish breakfast.

"Nonsense Danny, it's your birthday. I always spoil my children on their birthdays, I'm just glad that you're actually here this year." Danny and Steve share another look filled with so much guilt. Steve knows that Danny should see his family more often, but sometimes the best intentions don't matter because the real world doesn't allow them much time off. Steve's actually surprised that they haven't been called back to Hawaii for a huge case, he wonders if the criminals are taking a break because he and Danny aren't there to entertain them with their 'old married couple banter'. But Steve isn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, he's going to enjoy their remaining time here in Jersey and shower his Danno with so much love for his birthday.

"So what's the plan for today?" Danny asked as he digs into his stack of pancakes. Deb and Steve share another coy smile as Steve swallows his mouthful of oatmeal.

"Here Danno, open this and it should answer your question." Steve replied reaching into one of his many pockets and pulling out an envelope. Danny looked between the envelope and Steve confused for a few moments before Steve nods for him to open it. Danny gives one more look between the two before opening the envelope, his mouth falling open in surprise.

"These are Yankees tickets, tickets for behind home plate." Danny held the tickets in his hands as if they are going to crumble in his hands if he's not careful with them. Steve smiled at the shock and wonder spread across Danny's face and can't help but feel his heart swell in his chest. "Steve." He finally whispered looking up at Steve with so much love swimming in his baby blue eyes.

"Happy Birthday Danny." Steve sincerely replied chuckling when Danny sat there staring at the tickets with such awe. "I hope your silence means that you like them." Danny's head whipped up at that and he's out of his seat in a flash pulling Steve into such a fierce hug that catches Steve slightly off guard.

"Thank you." He whispered into Steve's chest tightening his arms around Steve's neck. "Babe, you have no idea how awesome this is." Danny finally says after a few moments of silence passes between them. Grace smiled and gets up to join them in their hug and Steve doesn't hesitate to pick Grace up so she can truly be in the middle of their hug.

"Do I get to go to the game?" Grace asked still wrapped comfortably in Steve's arms.

"No birthday celebration is complete with Grace and there are even tickets for Grandma and Grandpa." Danny's head yet again whipped up again and his mouth falls open, he was sure that Steve had only gotten tickets for him and Steve and possibly Grace.

"Seriously?" He finally asked once Grace was running up the stairs to get dressed.

"Of course Danny, I thought it would be a nice thing to do with your family." Deb smiled at her boys before going upstairs to help Grace do her hair and get ready herself.

"I love you." Pulling Steve closer to him Danny kisses him fiercely. "Best birthday ever." He whispered once they pull away and Steve can only smile and rest his forehead against Danny's.

"There's one more thing we need to do before the game. I think we need some type of Yankee gear, so we're going shopping."

"Babe, the tickets are enough." Danny tried to protest, worried about the amount of money that Steve's already spent on their tickets but Steve just shushes him with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"It's your birthday Danny and I want to make it special. Stop worrying for once and let me shower you with gifts okay?" Danny only nods and hugs Steve again content to just stay in this moment for as long as he can, because it's not often they get moments like this and he wants to carry this feeling with him.

Once they have all gotten their Yankee gear with jerseys for the whole family with hats to go with it, they finally make their way to Yankee Stadium and Danny finally realizes who the Yankees are playing today and just as the realization hits him, Deb snaps a picture with Danny looking at Steve with his mouth hung open in surprise. Steve had gotten them tickets for behind home plate for the Yankees v. Red Sox game, any true Yankees fan knows how hard it can be to get these tickets for this series and Danny swore as they found their seats that he has fallen in love with the goof all over again.

Danny's birthday gets even better when they are leaving the stadium, when the Yankees win 15-9 over the Red Sox and Steve gets a message from Chris, informing them that Rachel's attorney has agreed to meet with him to avoid taking this to court. As Danny listened to the message he relaxes thinking that maybe just maybe they won't have to fight Rachel in court for time with Grace and that hope only adds to Danny's happiness. He finally feels as if things might just be looking up for them, but Steve is the one that's waiting for the other shoe to drop not that he'll tell Danny that, not today. No Steve will keep his suspicions about Rachel's motives to himself and prepare for the fight once Rachel finds out that Danny's going for joint custody of Grace, because he knows that Rachel will not give up her control over Danny that easily.

And Steve can't wait to finally cut Rachel's puppet strings over Danny that will be the best present that Steve could ever give Danny.

_**A/N 2: So be honest, did you really expect Steve's surprise? For any Yankees fan or baseball fan in general, you know that tickets to your teams rivalry games are super hard to get, especially when they're behind home plate. Like always don't hesitate to let me know what you thought (good, bad, etc). I love to hear from you, ~thatredheadgirl~ **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**Author's Note: First things first, thank you so much for those that have reviewed for this story and those that have subscribed to alerts for this story (they mean a lot too). I can't tell you how much your support for this story means to me. Secondly, I had planned on getting this chapter up sooner, like yesterday, but I just couldn't get it right so I apologize for the small delay in this chapter. Thirdly, there is a mention of sex just to warn you, but I kept it somewhat PG. Those two things aside, enjoy!**_

Just like Steve had predicted, the peace that Steve and Danny felt while in Jersey with his family only lasted until they're third day home. That's when the proverbial shit hit the fan.

Their first morning back, there was an attempt on Senator Morris' life, whose family was vacationing from Vermont. As if the people who wanted him dead didn't think that just attempting to kill him was enough, they were also stalking this four children and wife making threats against their lives. So it was Five-0's utmost priority to make sure that they kept the Senator and his family alive but they also had to catch the people behind this before it got out of hand, which was the stern lecture that Steve had gotten from Governor Denning within minutes of being back at work, which didn't make Steve happy to be around in the least.

To make an even more hectic situation worse, Rachel's lawyer Harold had finally met with Chris and gave Rachel the news that Danny and Steve were going for joint custody of Grace. Of course Rachel was not happy about this in the least and didn't hesitate to call Danny to let him know how unhappy she is about their wishes of joint custody. So not only is Steve unpleasant to be around with the Governor and media breathing down his neck, but now Danny gets his own version of aneurysm face every time his phone rings. Kono's also had to physically restrain Danny to prevent him from throwing his phone out of anger every time Rachel's name flashes across the screen, which doesn't help them solve the case any sooner. It gets to the point where every time Steve and Danny are together they trade phones because Steve is not willing to let Rachel screw with his partner's head right now, and he looks forward to telling Rachel off once they've been able to sleep for more than twenty minutes and actually think straight.

So really Steve knows that Danny's not in any mind space to take anything stupid or reckless that Steve might be prone to do to solve this case, but that doesn't mean that Steve isn't going to do something reckless because he's tired and he just wants to solve this case because he's not sure how much more he can take from the media and the Governor before he snaps.

In laments terms Steve's the fire and Danny's the gasoline and when these two meet they're going to blow. And it's not going to be pretty in the least.

Danny manages to keep his cool until they finally catch a break in the case when they finally get a picture of their man on a security tape at a nearby gas station after another threatening letter was dropped off. Of course when they arrive at the no tell motel that their guy is staying at, they soon realize the type of crazy their dealing with, when they're not even two steps out of the car and they're being fired at. Danny can't help but curse loudly as he ducks behind his still open door and watches Steve become Navy Seal Joe, because really he doesn't need his partner in the hospital on top of everything else he's got going on. Steve takes off after the guy after he stops firing and begins running away from them, yelling at Danny to cut him off with the car.

Danny arrives in just enough time to see Steve hop over a moving car and take two bullets in his vest before tackling their scumbag to the ground. Danny's heart stopped when Steve took the two bullets to the vest, even though he knew his vest would protect him, it didn't matter he was still shot at. Plus he's pretty sure that Steve didn't even think before pulling his dumbass stunt and yeah they got the guy. But Steve needs to think about the consequences that his actions have because he has people now that would be extremely upset that he was gone. Danny's pretty sure that he wouldn't get by nearly as well as he does without Steve around. Add that to his anger over Rachel calling him almost every hour on the hour and bitching to his voicemail about his selfishness with Grace (yes he's the selfish one for wanting just a little bit more time with his daughter, it's not like he gets to see her every day). So Steve has struck the match and Danny's about to blow in the most epic of ways.

Chin and Kono know the moment they reach where Steve and Danny have their guy that Danny is not happy. Danny's eerily quiet with his arms crossed and his knee digging into the back of Joe Hendricks, the guy that has completely ran their lives for the past six days. Watching Steve get checked out by the paramedics while Danny shoves Joe into the back of an HPD car, Kono actually wants to try and defuse Danny before he gets his hands on Steve but even she thinks that Steve needs to really think about his crazy antics because he has not only Danny and the team to worry about, but Grace would be devastated if something were to happen to her Steve. So Kono keeps her mouth shut and just hopes that maybe just maybe Steve finally gets the hint.

Steve knows the moment they get home that Danny's not happy. Well actually, Steve has known that Danny's not happy from the third time that Rachel called him almost a week ago leaving him a very nasty voicemail. Steve took a chance before they left to check Danny's phone records and Rachel's called well over seventy times the past week and add in Steve's stunts today, Steve's prepared for the worst Danno rant to date.

"Are you hungry?" Steve finally asked as they walked into the house. Danny looked at him and shook his head before turning to go up the stairs. "Come on Danny, you haven't eaten much today." Steve tries again, though in hindsight he should've just let Danny go up the stairs.

"I'm not hungry Steven, okay?" Danny snaps turning on the bottom stair to glare at him. "I've had a fucking shitty week with my ex-wife blowing up my phone like I'm a drug dealer and she's looking for a fix leaving countless of nasty angry voicemails and I had to watch you get shot twice in the chest, which thank God I made you put your vest on before we left. I mean thankfully you actually listened to me about being safe!"

"I'm sorry." Steve tries hoping that he can get Danny away from their bust today and back towards Rachel, because Steve thinks that he's really angry at her not him.

"No you're not, because if you were sorry you wouldn't constantly do stupid things that could get you seriously hurt! No you have this lack of a fear gene that allows you to do stupid things without worrying about what's going to happen. Things are different now Steve, you have people that care about you and don't want to see you hurt. Forget about Kono, Chin, and me; what am I supposed to tell Grace when you finally do something stupid during a bust that gets you killed huh? When are you going to learn that your reckless behavior has consequences? Yeah you got lucky today and I'm extremely thankful for that, but are you going to be as lucky next time?"

"I'm not reckless Danny. I've been trained to do whatever it takes to get our guy. The government has taken a lot of time and money to make sure that I know how to survive in any situation. So I'm not doing recklessly stupid stunts Danny." Steve snaps back his exhaustion not allowing him to think straight. He's just as tired as Danny from their case and the drama with Rachel, and he's really tired of his same rant.

"Of course how could I forget about your Super SEAL training? That training means nothing when you're in a body bag and I have to tell my daughter that you didn't care enough about her or me for that matter to actually think about your actions beforehand. So you can take your stupid training and shove it up your ass because it doesn't mean anything to me!" Danny screamed inches away from Steve's face now.

"How could you ever think that I don't care about you and Grace? I do everything I do to protect this island for you and Grace! I'm sorry that your ex-wife is such a bitch that so much control over you that you can't see it when someone actually does give a shit about you! I'm so tired of hearing the same shit from you every time that I do something!"

"I'm sorry that I got married and had a kid. I'm sorry that she turned out to be such a bitch that she has to play keep away with my daughter. So I'm sorry if that's too much for you to handle and that I'm burdening you with this bullshit. Maybe you should find someone else that doesn't have my baggage and you won't to hear this bullshit anymore!" Danny screamed turning away from Steve and storming up the stairs. Steve shook his head and stormed towards the door slamming it open and slamming it shut. The loud bang echoed throughout the house as Danny slammed the bedroom door shut behind him.

Three hours later Danny finally came out of the bedroom. As he made his way through the dark quiet house he hoped that maybe Steve had come back and was sleeping on the couch, but his hopes were dashed when the couch was empty as was the rest of the house. Steve wasn't even on the beach watching the tide, which he was prone to do when they had a rough case. Danny sighed and went into the kitchen looking for something to eat. It had only taken him a half hour after Steve had left to realize that he was an asshole. He knew that he was taking his anger for Rachel out on Steve. Yeah he was upset about Steve's stunt but he knew that Steve wouldn't do something deliberately stupid to get hurt, he cared too much about Grace and Danny to leave them like that. And of course, Danny just had to put his foot in his mouth and potentially set them back to the very beginning of their relationship. As Danny sits at the table eating alone, he just hopes that Steve comes back and accepts Danny's apology.

Danny waits on the sofa until the wee hours of the morning for Steve to come back. Finally has the clock chimes two am, Danny gives up and heads to bed hoping that he'll wake up from this horrible nightmare. Setting the alarm, Danny watches out the darkened windows for a couple of minutes for any sign of Steve before finally slowly making his way up the stairs hoping that sleep will come easily for him.

Steve finally comes home about twenty minutes after Danny finally goes to bed. He quietly enters the house and sighs as he disarms and rearms the alarm. He knows now that their fight should've have happened. They were both in no mood to even talk about anything that's been going on this week. Steve should've just let Danny have some time to himself before even broaching not only the Rachel issue but their bust earlier in the day. But of course, Steve just couldn't leave well enough alone and just had to poke the bear. Steve feels like an ass for the things he said to Danny. He knows that Danny rants about his actions because he cares about him and probably gets a little scared when he does things like jumping from buildings. He just hopes that Danny won't make him sleep on the couch.

When Steve pushes the door open he's surprised to see Danny sitting up in bed watching the door, yet he's not really all that surprised. They have a brief staring match before Danny's up from the bed and throwing himself into Steve's arms. "I'm sorry." He whispers wrapping his arms tightly around Steve's neck.

"I'm sorry too Danno." Steve murmurs, pulling back enough so he can kiss Danny. "I should've just let you cool off before trying to talk to you."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know that you care about Grace and me. I'm just an asshole that can't help but put his foot in his mouth."

"We were both in the wrong, it's been a rough couple of days and emotions were running high. So it's both our faults." Danny nods pulling Steve into a hot kiss his hands slipping under his t-shirt to feel his skin. Steve moans into the kiss pushing his body harder against Danny's.

"Ya know it's customary after a fight such as the one we had to engage in a hot round of makeup sex." Danny whispered his hands slowly massaging Steve's lower back. Steve melts into Danny's hands.

"Are you sure about this?" Steve has to ask because in their journey to take it slow, they haven't ventured this far and he wants to make sure that they are completely sure they both really want it.

"I love you and want to show you how sorry I am for earlier. So yes Steven I'm one hundred percent sure." Steve growls roughly pulling Danny's shirt off at the same time that Danny pulls at his.

"Should've known the first time would be make up sex." Steve joked as he pushed Danny back onto the bed content to show Danny just how much he does love and care about him.

_**A/N 2: You have no idea how hard it was to write the fight. I hope that it sounds believable; because I had to literally fight with one of my best guy friends to make sure that it sounded right (it was a hilarious sight I promise you). So let me know what you guys thought (good, bad, etc) I love hearing from you guys. ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: see chapter one, but I still own nothing.**

_**Author's note: Like always thank you thank you thank you to those that have reviewed and subscribed to get alerts for this story, your support is the reason that I continue to write and make sure that you guys get the best work I can offer. I apologize profusely for the delay in this chapter but I seemed to have lost my inspiration for a moment, I couldn't figure out how to make this chapter work. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Steve woke up a little later than usual this morning, but he didn't seem to mind since he had an armful of warm Danno and he would ever pass up the opportunity for some uninterrupted cuddle time with a very quiet (albeit sleeping) Danno. Now that they have become more intimate with each other, Steve feels the need to protect Danny even more, so he needs to address the Rachel issue in the most careful mature way possible. So reluctantly Steve slipped out of bed to get his morning workout and to make sure that Danny isn't being hounded by Rachel at all times during the day.

Danny wasn't surprised when he woke up to an empty bed, he knew that his beloved SEAL wouldn't be able to resist getting his morning workout in. He would have been surprised if he had woken up wrapped around his giant partner, but that was a very rare occurrence and Danny treated as a reward or special treat. Empty bed or not, Danny feels good today. Not even Rachel can take the smile from his face. Although thinking about Rachel reminded Danny that he needed to talk to Steve, they needed to figure out how they were going to handle her harassment. Because Danny was not going to just sit by and let her call him all the time leaving him various voicemails ranging from downright angry to demanding that he call her immediately (not gonna happen). Grabbing his phone from the nightstand Danny slipped out of bed hoping that Steve would be finishing his workout because he wanted to actually have breakfast with him.

Steve smiled as he toweled off when he saw Danny moving about in the kitchen. It would be a nice way to start their day to have breakfast together, since usually they were on different schedules most mornings that they weren't able to actually sit down and eat breakfast together. "Good morning Danno." Steve greeted slipping his arms around Danny's waist and kissing right below his jaw line.

"Morning." Danny replied turning his head to lightly kiss Steve smiling at the faint trace of salt water.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you actually cooking breakfast for me?" Steve asked still pressed up against Danny.

"Can't a guy just make his amazingly gorgeous boyfriend breakfast without a motive?"

"Yes, but I know it takes a lot to get you out of bed this early." Steve countered moving to snap a fresh strawberry that Danny was chopping.

"We need to address the pain in our asses that is Rachel's obsession with my voicemail." Steve sighed and nodded leaning back against the counter so Danny could finish their breakfast.

"I was actually thinking about that during my swim this morning and I know exactly how to handle it. And I think that you'll be proud with how mature my idea is." Danny turned his only reply was a raise highbrow and a scrutinizing look as he dished up their breakfast. Grabbing both their plates Steve moved to the table with Danny following behind with juice and coffee for them.

"What's your mature idea?"

"As much as I would love nothing more than to call Rachel up and give her a piece of my mind about her reaction to our petition, I know that it's not the wisest decision. So I think it's best if we just call Chris and let him know the situation and maybe even give him copies of some of the voicemails so that he knows the severity of the situation. I think that going through Chris instead of going at Rachel directly would benefit it us in the long run."

"It is the best option, plus I don't want to do anything that could hurt Gracie as much as I would love to go at Rachel and make her feel even an ounce of the pain she's put me through. We're right we need to be the mature adults in this situation."

"We'll call Chris after breakfast." Danny murmured his agreement and a silence fell over the two as their finished their breakfast. Steve cleared the table as Danny walked out on the lanai to call Chris, who wasn't happy in the least to hear about Rachel's reaction to the news. He spent several minutes assuring Danny that he would take care of it and reminding him to always call no matter what. Chris needed to know everything that was going on so that he could do everything in his power to make sure that Danny gets everything he wants.

"Thanks Chris and I'll make sure to call if anything else happens. Mahalo." Danny hung up and turned towards Steve a relieved smile spread across his face.

"What did he say?" Steve asked handing Danny a fresh cup of coffee as he took a seat next to him.

"He's not surprised that Rachel's not happy with my petition for joint custody. He's also not happy that she's been calling all week and leaving messages, which he would like to hear and have copies of in case we actually go to court. He's going to call her lawyer and remind him to reign in his client. He asked if I wanted to press harassment charges and I said no. I don't want to put Grace through that; she's got enough going on with the custody battle anyway." Steve nodded and reached over giving Danny's hand a quick squeeze.

"It's gonna all work out Danny. Chris won't let anything happen and he's going to always look out for your best interests when it comes to Grace."

"Our best interests Steven, our." Danny quickly corrected. He and Steve were in this together and he needed to make sure that Steven understood that. Yes, Grace may be biologically his, but Steve loved her just as much and Danny would never want him to think or feel that he wasn't important to Grace. Steve rewarded Danny's correction with a blinding smile and didn't hesitate to lean forward and kiss Danny gently. Danny happily returned the kiss as the sun shone brightly down on them.

"What time are we picking up Grace?" Steve asked some time later as they enjoyed a quiet morning together with the waves providing a much needed relaxing soundtrack.

"After her tennis lesson this morning she's having lunch with Rachel and Stan so I think Chris said no later than 12:30." Steve nodded his thumb gently stroking the back of Danny's hand as they sat. "Do you have anything specifically planned for this weekend? Or do we just want to stay home and enjoy this gorgeous weather?" Steve turned from watching the tide and thought about it for a moment.

"Why don't we just stay close to home and enjoy the beach? I'll call Kono and see if she wants to surf with Grace and we can have a nice family dinner with the team?" Steve suggested smiling at the content smile that spread across Danno's face. Danny stood with his empty cup and leaned down kissing Steve.

"Sounds great. We better get a move on because I know that we don't have anything I would deem acceptable for a dinner with our ohana." Steve smiled; he loved when Danny used Hawaiian without even thinking.

"Sir yes sir." Steve joked standing up quickly and following Danny into the house.

Hours later after Danny and Steve had called the team and gone grocery shopping; Steve and Grace were enjoying the beach as they waited for Kono. Danny looked up from the tomato he was slicing to see Grace squeal in delight as Steve picked her up and swung her around before lightly tossing her into the water. He loved being able to witness some of the moments between Grace and Steve, they both looked so happy and carefree.

"It's nice to see the bossman so relaxed." Kono commented as she entered the kitchen. Danny turned and smiled at her. He nodded before turning back to the window just as Steve tossed Grace into the surf. Both stood and watched with smiles on their faces as Steve and Grace played tag in the surf when Danny noticed a familiar brunette walking toward Steve and Grace. "Is that Catherine?" Danny turned and nodded watching to see how Steve was going to react to Catherine.

Steve happened to glance up the beach and saw Catherine walking towards him, in a tight black dress that would've made Steve's mouth water a year ago. He sighed; he knew why she was here. When they had last seen each other Steve had just told her that he couldn't keep being with her because he needed to figure some things out first. He probably should've told her that he had feelings for someone else, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her like that. But it seemed that Steve's nice way of letting her down was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

"Hey Steve." She greeted smiling sweetly at Grace, who appeared at Steve's side looking up at him confused.

"Hey Grace, why don't you go get some water from Danno?" Steve asked ignoring Catherine for a moment as he spoke with the confused little girl. Grace looked between Steve and Catherine for a moment before nodded and walking back towards the house leaving Steve and Catherine alone. "Hey Catherine, I didn't know you were back in town."

"We got in this morning and I thought I'd come see you, see how you were doing. It's sweet that you let Danny hang out here with his daughter." She replied as if it was a natural occurrence, which it wasn't. Usually she would call and see if Steve wanted to get together and Steve wasn't comfortable with her just showing up out of nowhere. But still it gave him the opportunity to come clean and let her know that he wasn't looking for a hook up anymore.

"Danny and I actually live together now." Steve hoped that she would get his underlining meaning with the look on his face, but she was too busy staring at his chest, still wet from playing with Grace.

"That's awfully nice of you to let him live with you." Steve sighed and glanced back up at the house to see not just Danny but Kono as well watching.

"Catherine, I need to tell you something. Danny and I, well we're together now as in seeing each other. I probably should've told you during training that I was developing feelings for him, but it so new that I wasn't sure what was going to happen. But I ended things with you because that was the fair thing to do, it wouldn't have been right to string you along like that." Steve hoped that he had been gentle enough in his dismal because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. She had been there for him as a distraction during some pretty tough moments in his life.

"I probably should've seen it coming; I mean there was always something different about the way you guys were together. I'm surprised but don't worry I'm not angry or upset. I just thought I'd come see if you might have changed your mind." Catherine replied feeling pretty foolish for coming here dressed like this. She hadn't really ever thought that Steve would ever really settle down because of his aversion to actually dealing with feelings, sure he was great at sex, but that didn't transpire to much out of the sheets. "I should probably go and tell Danny if I had known I wouldn't have just showed up like this." Steve glanced back at the house and saw Danny turn to Kono and say something before pull open the door.

"It was great to see you, even given the circumstances. I'm sorry that I waited this long to tell you." Catherine raised her hand dismissively before giving in and hugging Steve one last time. Steve gave in and hugged her back for a moment before stepping back.

"Take care of yourself commander. Maybe next time I'm on leave, Danny and you will join me for a dinner." Steve nodded and raised his hand to wave as Catherine turned and walked back up the beach. Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Danny walked toward him, watching Catherine walk away.

"Hey babe, you okay?" Danny asked knowing that it probably hadn't been easy to see Catherine.

"Yeah, I just hope that I didn't hurt you by telling her you and I are together."

"She might be hurt now, but she'll thank you later for not stringing her along." Steve turned and shrugged his shoulders before reaching for Danny. "You ready to take a break? I could use some help in the kitchen." Steve thought about it for a moment before nodding and turning to walk back towards the house.

"Hey Kono." Steve greeted smiling at Kono as they approached the lanai.

"Alright Grace, now that the parents are heading inside what do you say we take over the waves and show them your skills?" Kono asked turning to the young girl that was watching her Danno and Uncle Steve for any signs that something was wrong between them. Steve just smiled and nodded at Grace, giving her the all clear and a smile.

"Go on Monkey, Steve's gonna help make dinner tonight. Plus Kono's probably tired of hanging out with us." Kono turned and nodded earning a laugh from Grace who nodded and grabbed Kono's hand dragging her towards the ocean.

Steve and Danny watched Grace excitedly paddle out to the waves and smiled. It was always a welcome sight to see her so happy and carefree, as if her parents weren't currently fighting about how much time she would get to spend with Steve and Danny. As they wandered back into the kitchen, either couldn't help but think that this was just the calm before the storm. Rachel may have been mad before, but who knows what was going to happen once she found out that after her reaction to the idea of them possibly going for joint custody that Steve and Danny were going ahead with plans for joint custody, it was only going to get much worse.

_**A/N 2: thanks for reading and don't hesitate to drop me a review to let me know what you liked and hated. I hope you guys have a great Memorial day weekend! As always thank you for reading and supporting my work, it truly does mean that world to me ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

_**A/N: Hey there, I hope you guys have a fantastic weekend and Memorial day. Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter you know I love hearing what you guys have to say. I apologize in advance for any errors in this chapter, I'm trying to do like five different things at once.**_

Steve woke up with a start as he heard a crash coming from downstairs. He sits up and waits wondering if he had imagined the sound when he hears a quieter thud and grabs his gun quietly slipping out of bed and quickly making his way down the stairs. He flips on the light when he hits the bottom stairs and aims his gun at the intruder.

"Damnit Steve you scared the shit out of me." Mary hissed grabbing her stubbed toe and shielding her eyes from the light. Steve looks at Mary and lowers his gun.

"What the hell Mary? Why are you sneaking into my house? I'm pretty sure you have a key to the front door." Steve asks putting the safety back on his gun and going down the rest of the stairs and heading into the kitchen.

"I couldn't find my key." She lamely replied taking the icepack that Steve was offering her and gingerly pressing it against her big toe.

"What's going on?" Danny asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes stopping halfway up the stairs. Both Steve and Mary couldn't help but snicker at Danny's bed head, making him immediately try to smooth his unruly hair.

"Sorry Danny, I couldn't find my key so I tried to sneak in, I forgot that my brother used to be a ninja."

"You should know better than to try and break into Super SEAL's house. I'm convinced he's got booby traps set up around the house to alert him about someone trying to break in."

"Mary did that all on her own with running into every piece of furniture from the back door to the living room." Steve joked the adrenaline finally leaving his body making him feel tired; it was 2 in the morning after all.

"Well Mary it's great to see you and all, but our bed is calling my name and I cannot neglect it. So goodnight or good morning whatever the hell it is and we'll catch up at a more normal hour okay? Steve, lock the back door before you come back to bed will you?" Steve nodded as Danny turned and with a final wave trudged half asleep back up the stairs. Mary turned and smiled at the soft look at spread over Steve's face.

"It's a good look for you." Mary commented testing her toe before slowly making her way over the kitchen to put the icepack back in the freezer.

"What?" Steve asked not sure he heard her as he turned to make sure that the back door was in fact locked.

"Being in love and happy. It's a good look for you, makes you not as scary."

"Thanks, I think. Now come on, I'm tired and I'm guessing you are too." Mary nodded and followed her brother up the stairs once he had checked that the alarm was set and the front door was locked.

The next morning Danny woke up and smiled as he smelled the aroma of fresh coffee coming from downstairs. He looked towards the bathroom expecting to see the door closed the shower running, but the door was open. Danny sat up confused, Steve usually started coffee after his workout so that it was ready by the time that Danny was in the shower, but Steve was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until he was halfway out of their bedroom before he remembered that Mary had shown up in the wee hours of the morning.

Mary looked up from her phone and smiled at Danny with her coffee cup. Danny raised his hand in a half assed wave on his way into the kitchen; he needed caffeine before he even tried having a conversation this early in the morning. Once he had at least a cup of coffee in his system he grabbed a fresh malasada on that found their way onto the kitchen counter.

"Morning Danny." Mary tried to greet as Danny sat down at the table across from her.

"Good morning, Mary. Thanks for the malasadas." Mary chuckled already hearing Steve's lecture about eating such unhealthy food for breakfast.

"Consider it my apology for waking you up this morning."

"Eh, we've all been there. Plus I bet Steve scared the shit out of you." Mary nodded taking another sip of her coffee. "So how long are you in town for this time?"

"I've got a week off and I thought I would check in and see how Steve was doing. The last time I was here was during the whole 'I love him but refuse to admit it phase'. Oh and congrats by the way for being the first one with the balls to admit your feelings, you surprised the hell outta me." Danny smiled and chuckled at Mary. "On the other hand Steve was the emotionally stunted one."

"Yeah but you gotta love the goof. And thank you for taking some sense into your bonehead of a brother. If not for you getting the ball rolling it probably would've taken more than me being shot and falling from a balcony for him to realize he couldn't wait."

"Sometimes even Navy SEALs need a swift kick in the ass to figure it out. So I guess I should welcome you to the family then huh? I heard that Steve met the Williams clan and survived, so it's only fair that I do the same."

"Is this the part where you tell me if I hurt him, you hurt me?"

"More like, you hurt him I send Sam, his Navy SEAL buddy from LA after you. And trust me that man can be way scarier than Steve, I learned that the hard way."

"Of course Steve would have a buddy out there to check up on you. But I promise I won't hurt him, I wouldn't survive this shit with Rachel if it wasn't for him."

"Yeah Kono mentioned that something was going on with your ex and I'm sorry to hear that. Grace is such a sweet girl that I hate to see her surrounded by such negativity." Danny took another bite of his doughnut and nodded, he completely agreed with Mary.

"It's the nature of the beast with an ex like mine, but we're getting by and Chris Henderson has been a huge help."

"I remember Chris, he was Steve's best friend growing up and he was so cute." Mary gushed smiling at the memories of her childhood spent in paradise, she had such a crush on Chris when she was younger and she couldn't believe that he was still on the island. "Oh man, you should see some of the pictures of him and Steve. Hold on I know exactly where dad put the photo albums after mom died!" Mary exclaimed quickly standing up and flying up the stairs. Danny looked down the beach wondering if he could see Steve as he waited. "Found them!" Mary exclaimed a large smile spread across her tan face. She placed four large photo albums on the table before quickly refilling both their coffees and grabbing the box of malasadas.

Danny grabbed one of the albums and began flipping through them. He smiled at the photos of Steve indeed being held as a child, and Steve was such a handsome little baby. Yet it was hard to see how the sweet happy baby in the photos had become the man that Danny loved. Mary quickly found the embarrassing photos ranging from Steve as a baby to Steve as a young boy and Danny was in tears from laughter.

Steve stopped at the edge of the lanai and grabbed his towel. He glanced into the house and smiled at the sight of Mary and Danny sitting at the table looking over what appeared to be photo albums. It was nice to see Mary and Danny getting along and bonding. But as Steve opened the door and heard Danny's relaxed laughter he knew that Mary had decided to show Danny the more embarrassing photos of himself.

"Good morning." Steve greeted standing a few feet away from Danny and Mary, who both looked up with laughter dancing in their eyes trying to stifle their laughter before failing and falling into another fit of the giggles. Steve's smile fell a little bit knowing that he seemed to be the butt of the joke.

"Babe, you were such a cute baby and a little hellion as a child. It's no wonder you drive me crazy all the time." Danny joked knowing that Steve didn't like it when he thought people were laughing at him. And Danny didn't want to ruin Steve's good mood with his sister here. Steve gave a little smile as Danny got up and made his way over to him wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. "I apologize for thinking that the photos you claimed to have as proof that you were held as a child were photoshopped. You also look so much like your mom babe, no wonder you're gorgeous." Steve shook his head and looked over Danny's head at Mary who only smiled in return and shook her head at the two.

Steve was about to reply when his phone rang making both Steve and Danny groan, the only reason that Steve's phone rang this early on a Saturday morning was if they had a case. Danny really didn't want to go into work today. "McGarrett." Steve's gruff voice answered his eyes trained on Danny, they both had similar faces and thoughts. "Oh hey Chris, sorry I thought we were being called into work. What's up?" Danny looked up in surprise at the mention of Chris, he had a feeling that if Chris was calling he had bad news. "Um yeah we can meet up today. Why don't you just come to the house? 11 should be fine." Steve answered not giving Danny any clues as to what was going on, he hated only being able to hear one side of a conversation. "Alright we'll see you then." Steve hung up and sighed locking eyes with Danny.

"What's wrong?" Danny's stomach clenched at the thought of there being bad news.

"Chris wants to talk about some things, he says it's nothing bad but still it must be something if it warrants a Saturday meeting." Danny nodded and sighed falling into his open chair.

"I bet it's nothing serious, you guys should really relax. Whatever it is you'll get through it. Plus I'm here so if it is bad three heads are better than one." Danny looked up and smirked at Mary.

"You just want to see if Chris is still as good looking as you remember him. Don't even try to deny it I'm well versed in how McGarrett's work with attraction." Danny chided sharing a small smirk with Steve before he went up the stairs to shower and get ready.

Chris arrived just as the coffeemaker beeped. "Nice timing Chris." Danny joked as he answered the door as Steve got a tray ready for them to take their coffee and treats outside. It was a beautiful Hawaiian morning and Steve thought it would be a shame to get bad news inside. Chris's only response was to chuckle as Danny led him through the living room and towards Steve and Mary.

"Hey Chris, you remember my sister Mary right?" Steve introduced passing Danny a cup of coffee made just the way he liked it. Chris turned towards Mary and smiled extending his hand.

"Hey Mary, I didn't know you were back on the island."

"I'm actually only visiting for the week." Chris nodded and both shared a small smile, Mary could feel her childhood crush coming back with a vengeance. Chris was even more handsome then he had been all the years ago and Mary felt her heart beat a little bit faster.

"That's a shame, I couldn't imagine being able to spend any long lengths of time away from this place. It really is paradise on earth." Mary only nodded reminding herself not to giggle like a little girl. "And I'm sorry that I had to interrupt the family reunion, but I didn't think that this should wait until Monday."

"We appreciate it, would you like some coffee or malasadas?" Steve offered as Chris took a seat across from Mary. Chris took a cup of coffee and waited for everyone to be settled before starting in why he was there.

"I talked to Rachel's attorney about her reaction to our thoughts of changing the custody agreement and he and I went back and forth for a couple of days trying to figure out how to deal with this situation. Rachel doesn't seem to see a problem with her reaction, she thinks that she has very right to try and talk to you since she is Grace's primary caregiver, but I was quick to remind Harold that she was in fact harassing Danny. So Rachel then said that if you couldn't talk to her then she didn't see how you would be able to pick up Grace for your scheduled visits, since that would require you to speak with her. And let me just say Danny that I can see why you are so quick to lose your temper with her, she can be a very infuriating woman when she doesn't get her way."

"So she's trying to eliminate my visitation because I won't let her yell at me?" Danny asked after checking with Steve to make sure that he had heard Chris right.

"Yes, I actually laughed when Harold told me that and I think even he found it a little ridiculous. So he and I took some time to work out a way that you don't have to talk to Rachel unless absolutely necessary and still get to spend your agreed upon visitation. On the days that Grace is supposed to be with you, their housekeeper will greet you at the house or meet you somewhere if necessary and this would probably just be for the weekend visits because you already pick Grace up from school on Wednesdays." Steve and Danny nodded. "I assume that you've had some contact with Helen right?"

"She has a slight crush on Steve; she always smiles and giggles when she sees him at the house. I have no problem dealing with her because she's such a sweet woman." Chris nodded giving Danny the paper with her contact information on it for them.

"We're still agreed that we're going to wait on actually filing the paperwork for joint custody right?"

"Yes, I want to see if we can't make this arrangement work and if Rachel causes more problems then I want to go ahead with the petition for joint custody. The less waves I have to cause for Grace right now the better." Steve nodded giving Danny all the silent support he could. He was standing behind Danny all the way in whatever he felt was best for Grace in this situation.

"How is Grace doing?"

"She's doing well, she sees Victoria every other week and they're finally starting to talk about the divorce and how Grace feels about things going on between Rachel, Steve, and I."

"She told me that she likes talking to Victoria because she isn't afraid to hurting anyone's feelings with her. You can tell that she's not carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and she seems a little bit happier."

"That's good, I'm glad that she's opening up about it. And I know you don't want to hear this, but if we do go to court I'm going to call Victoria to talk about Grace's feelings on this whole affair."

"I know, and I understand. I think it's about time that Grace get to have some input into this whole mess. She's the one that will be affected the most and I want to make sure that we know what she would want." Chris nodded and finished off his coffee.

"Let's hope that things quiet down for a little bit, but if not don't hesitate to call. I'll let you guys get back to enjoying your weekend. Mary it was great seeing you again, we should catch up before you leave, here's my number." He quickly jot down his number and slipped it towards Mary before turning back to Steve and Danny. "I'll check in with you guys next week after Grace's visit so we can see how it went. Hopefully I won't have to hear from you before that." Steve and Danny stood shaking his hands with Steve following Chris to show him out. Danny turned to Mary and smiled at her.

"I knew it, you've still got a thing for him." Danny commented ducking to miss the balled up napkin that Mary had thrown at him. "Hey! Do not throw things at me!" Danny picked up his own napkin and chucked it at Mary hitting her in the face.

"I can't leave you two alone for a minute." Steve commented shaking his head as he picked up the tray carrying it back into the house. "I'll say it again; I think it's sad that I'm the adult in this situation." Steve called behind him a large smile spread across his face for a moment he wished that Mary was here all the time. Mary and Danny looked at each other before each exclaiming that the other started it. Steve laughed at the child like tones each had, yeah they were in a really shitty situation right now but that didn't mean that it was going to completely take over their lives. Rachel would be pissed if she knew that for the first time in awhile, she was not the center of their world right now.

_**A/N 2: like always let me know what you thought, Mary's potential romantic involvement with Chris was purely accidental it just happened as I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those that reviewed last chapter and those that subscribed to alerts for this story. I can't thank you enough for continuing to read and support this story. I apologize for the delay with this chapter but it seemed as if this chapter didn't want to be written; to make up for it I've made this chapter longer so I could include everything I wanted to in this story. On a side note, I know that Scott and Alex's actual birthdays are a day apart but I wanted some space in this story.**_

Danny was a man on a mission, he knew that the birthday of a certain SEAL that he loved so dearly was vastly approaching and that said SEAL didn't want anything special. His exact words about the matter had been, 'Danno just get me one of those premade made cakes and a night in bed with you and I'm good.' And Danny was more than happy to give the latter of Steve's birthday wishes, but he wouldn't just let it go with that and a cake, not after Steve's plans for Danny's birthday two months ago. Plus Danny thought that Steve's birthday was a perfect excuse for him and his overworked coworkers to let off some steam with alcohol and a good time. So for his wonderful Neanderthal's day of birthday they are hopefully going to get wasted and enjoy a nice meal. Danny thinks it's the best simplistic birthday he's ever planned, especially after he surprises Steve with the newest member of their family.

Steve starts the day like any other; he wakes up and enjoys the warmth that is his Danno before pushing himself out of his bed and into his swim trunks. He runs his normal five miles before cooling off with another five miles in the deliciously warm and sparkling ocean, toweling off and going into the house to start the coffee before going to make sure that Danny had actually gotten up and was getting ready for work. He probably should've known that Danny would be up and making him breakfast, but he didn't think that Danny would actually get up early just to make him breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Babe." Danny greeted looking up from the egg whites he's whisking and smiling at Steve. Steve can't help but smile in return as he walks over towards Danny and kissing him swiftly on the mouth.

"What's for breakfast?" Steve asked glancing into the bowl and smiling slightly at the egg whites, after many trial runs Danny has finally perfected the art of making any style of eggs and Steve especially loves it when he actually adheres to Steve's dietary choices.

"That is a surprise, so go on shower off that delicious salt water and get ready for work. Your breakfast will be done by the time you're done." Steve can't help but give Danny a skeptical look before nodding and kissing Danny quickly making his way up the stairs with a large smile on his face. He can't help but feel incredibly lucky to have Danno in his life.

After enjoying a healthy yet filling breakfast Steve drives them to work, without any complaints from Danny (which Steve considers to be a great present). He can't help but hope that they don't catch a case because for once he's actually looking forward to celebrating his birthday, mostly because he wants to see what else Danny has planned for them.

Although as he's sitting in his office about three hours later he's beginning to rethink his wish about not having a case, he absolutely hates paperwork and thinks it's a pretty crappy way to spend the day. Danny can sense right before lunch that Steve's going a little stir crazy, so he launched into the next part of his plan.

"Hey babe, let's grab lunch just you and me." Danny suggested as he stood in the doorway to Steve's office. "My treat." Danny added knowing that those two words worked the last time, back when Danny was trying to woo Steven.

"Like a date?" Steve can't help but ask, his mind also flashing back to their night at the Italian restaurant.

"Yes like a date, since we're grabbing dinner with the team later, I wanted to have just a little bit more alone time with you for your birthday." Steve smiled widely as he stood from his desk stretching his stiff legs, he couldn't help but love it when Danny said such sweet things. Danny can tell by the look on his face that Steve is getting ready to make a smartass remark and Danny quickly throws his hand up signaling to Steve to not even bother. "It may be your birthday, but if you say whatever the hell is on the tip of your tongue right now, I swear no birthday sex for you." Steve pouts for a moment before nodding, deciding that birthday sex is way more important than this battle of wits. After a moment of silence has passed Danny smiles at Steve and grabs his hand pulling him from the office, he knew that Steve was going to love his next birthday surprise.

Steve glanced over at Danny as he pulled the Camaro up to Kamekona's shrimp trunk, he thought that Danny would have taken him somewhere a little bit more special for his birthday lunch but before Steve can question Danny he's out of the car and waiting next to his door for him to get out of the car. "Come on babe, you're gonna love this." Danny steers Steve towards the truck and Steve's still trying to figure out what they're doing there when he sees why. Sitting at one of the tables near the beach are Mary and Grace smiling brightly at him. Steve looks over at Danny and gives in pulling him close to his body and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"Do I even want to know what you had to do to get Grace today?" Steve asked still holding onto Danny. He can only imagine the strings that Danny had to pull to get Rachel to even consider letting Grace spend some time with them today.

"I may have asked Mary to call Chris and plead for him to get Rachel to allow this and I may have had to give up next Wednesday with her. But I think it's worth it, plus she really wanted to see you today." Steve leans over and kisses Danny lightly on the temple before pulling away and making his way over towards his family.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace exclaimed flying from the table and into Steve's open arms. "Happy Birthday!" Steve chuckled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He shared a look with Danny, whose proud smile made Steve's own heart beat a little bit faster. Sometimes the love he felt for that man made his heart pound and stop at the same time.

Steve continued to hold onto Grace as he walked the short distance to the table, where he pulled Mary into his arms as well. He's surprised that Danny had done all of this for him, but really after the way they celebrated his birthday last month Steve really should've known that Danny would try and give him the best birthday he's ever had. Granted it's probably the first birthday that Steve's celebrated since the year before his mom died, so really Danny could've left his birthday at breakfast this morning and Steve would've been happy.

"Happy Birthday bro." Mary whispered the gravity of celebrating today hitting both of them. It was almost foreign to them to be happy and surrounded by family on days when they were so used to being alone.

"How'd he even manage to get you here? I thought you were flying more these days?" Steve asked after putting Grace down and sitting across from Mary at the table.

"I love my job don't get me wrong, but after spending that week with you guys last month something felt off. It didn't hit me until I was back in LA that I wanted to be happy like you are here, I want to be surrounded by people that love me and support me no matter what. So I've decided that I'm coming home. I know that we originally agreed on LA because it was safer for me, but after what happened with dad I'm not taking that chance again. It's much easier to protect me here, then sending one of your SEAL buddies to check in on me every couple of weeks." Steve looked sheepish yet confident in his decision to include Sam in his protection of Mary.

"You're right; you should be here where you're closer to family. I just want you to be happy; we both deserve to happy after all the shit we've been through." Steve reached across the table and squeezed Mary's hand. Danny suddenly appeared at the table with Grace and smiled broadly at him.

"As much as I hate to interrupt Steve when he's talking about feelings, Grace wants to give you her gift and have lunch with you before she has her tennis lesson this afternoon." Steve nodded and smiled moving down the bench for Danny to sit next to him while Grace ran around to Mary's side and sat across from Steve. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her messily wrapped gift and homemade card.

"I made the card and even wrapped it myself, but Danno helped me pick out the gift." Steve pulled the card first, knowing that you always open the card first his mother had made sure that he knew that. Looking at the front of the card, Steve could tell that Grace took a lot of time and effort into making this card for him and he honestly loved it when she made him things like this. As he read the card, he couldn't help but feel his heart constrict, Grace was so open and honest in her love for him that he felt on top of the world. He was the luckiest man to have both Danny and Grace there to love him so unconditionally.

Danny read the card over his shoulder and gasped quietly at the heart wrenching emotions that his precious young daughter had for Steve. Steve glanced at Danny and they both shared small, almost watery, smiles as Steve passed the card over. Danny watched Steve rip open the wrapping paper and couldn't wait to see his reaction to Grace's present, they had spent quite some time in the bookstore making sure that they picked the most perfect book for Steve.

When Steve saw the book, he couldn't help but chuckle of course Grace (Danny) would pick out a book about Navy SEALs. It was perfect actually, because Steve enjoyed reading stories by those that had lived through similar experiences in the SEALs as he did. "I love it Gracie, thank you. The card was amazing and the book is awesome too. I'm gonna put your card on the mantle at home so everybody can see your amazing artistic ability." Grace beamed and bounced a little in her seat, she was excited that her Uncle Steve loved the card she made him. Kamekona walked up at that moment with lunch and small cupcake with a candle for Steve's birthday. If lunch was this amazing Steve could only guess what Danny had in store for them later for dinner.

After lunch and then spending the rest of the afternoon in his office staring at paperwork, Steve was more than ready to have a few drinks with his team and Mary. Thankfully their week has been slow so they could rest up and heal after the hellish three weeks they had had with case after case, so tonight they were going to really let loose. At least that's what Danny had told everybody has the left the office to get ready for their special night on the town. He had even gone as far as warning them all to the dress nicely because they were going somewhere special for Steve's birthday dinner and then hitting the bar afterwards.

Once both Steve and Danny were dressed, Danny led them out of the house making sure that he had the keys to the car and not Steve. He was not going to ruin the surprise of his birthday dinner by having to tell him where to drive to. When they got to the restaurant Steve smirked giving Danny a cocky look. "Really Danno? I should've known huh?"

"Well it is technically the place we had our first date and I promise I won't flirt with the waiter this time." Danny replied pulling into a spot in front of the same Italian restaurant that they had gone to so many months before. "I wanted a change from our typical barbeque and I know that you love their lasagna, so I thought why not?"

"It's great Danny really. I couldn't think of a better place to have my birthday dinner. Well besides mom's that is." Danny smiled and chuckled thinking about his mother. She had called Steve this afternoon to wish him a happy birthday and tell him that his gift would hopefully be arriving tomorrow. It was an emotional phone call for Steve because it has been twenty plus years since Steve's had a mother figure to dote on him for his birthday or in general for that matter.

"I'll make sure she knows that next time we see her." Steve nodded and let Danny grab his hand and lead toward the restaurant where the rest of their party was waiting for them. Steve smiled as he took in their party; Chin had one arm wrapped around Malia who was talking with Mary, while Chris was chatting with Kono and Charlie. When they decided to clean up, they could put any model from GQ or Vogue to shame.

"Happy Birthday Bossman, you and Danny clean up nicely." Kono couldn't help but rib her boss. It was no secret that when Steve traded his cargos and t-shirts for nicer clothes he looked hot, like melt your skin hot. It was no wonder that they both managed to turn heads whenever they went.

"As do you Kono." Steve flirted back wrapping her into a friendly hug, she was like his second little sister in their ohana and now that Mary was coming home, their ohana was complete.

"Happy Birthday Steve." Chris greeted giving Steve a quick man hug. Steve looked over his shoulder at Mary, raising his eyebrow in question. Mary only shrugged and turned back to Kono who had asked her a question. Danny led the group into the restaurant and motioned for them to follow the hostess falling back with Steve.

"I knew she had a crush on him when he stopped by that morning. They make a cute couple, though." Steve watched the way that Chris pulled Mary's chair out and acted like a gentleman and relaxed. If they were involved then Mary was in good hands and Steve could relax a little bit. It didn't take long once they were seated before the bantering and jokes began flying across the table, most of them focused around Steve and his antics since it was his birthday after all. Steve took the ribbing in stride, choosing to hide his smirk behind his wine, which was flowing freely across the table.

After stuffing themselves to the hilt with delicious pasta and bread, they moved from the restaurant to the bar where things really became alive. Danny was content with his beer to sit back and watch Kono and Mary get Steve completely wasted. As Danny watched Kono pass another shot to Steve, Danny knew that he was going to get a rare treat to see Steve completely drunk.

"Do you wants to know a secret?" Steve slurred leaning heavily on Danny as they slowly made their way to the front door.

"Sure."

"You can't tell Danno, m'kay? I want to tell him when the times right. But I gots to tell somebooty." Steve snickered as he said booty. "Booty. I've come for yer booty." Steve stopped almost making Danny fall forward and struck his best Captain Morgan pose and using his best drunk pirate accent. "You smell like Danno, but you're too quiet to be my Danno."

"Alright big guy, I'm going to lean you against the house so I can open the front door. Do you think you can stay there for a few seconds?" Steve looked between the door and where Danny was pointing and jerked his head in agreement. Danny carefully moved Steve so he was leaning against the house.

"Wanna know a secret?" Steve said again looking at Danny with drunken curious eyes. Danny just nodded his head before Steve's grabbing his face so that they are looking into each other's eyes.

"I love Danno, a lot. I wanna be with him foreva because he's so pretty. He's definitely the prettiest one in our relationship." Danny nodded feeling his heart swell with love yet he really wants to laugh at how serious Steve is at the current moment. "Him and Gracie, they're my whole world ya knows?" Danny nodded again as Steve dropped his hands moving so that he's resting his head on Danny's shoulder yawning. "'m tired." Steve whined, sounding an awful lot like an overly tired Grace, which makes Danny laugh out loud.

"Alright it's time for this drunk Super SEAL to get some shut eye."

"Oh if I'm super can I get a cape? I need a cape with a giant seal on it! My super power would be throwing people in da shark tank." Danny only gripped Steve tighter and slowly make their way up the stairs.

By the time that Danny and Steve finally made it into the bedroom, Danny had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and his breathing was labored a little bit. It was not easy supporting Steve's tall frame up the stairs while said giant is nuzzling his neck and whispering about his love for his Danno. Danny set Steve on the bed and went to grab his shirt when Steve batted his hands away. "No. Only Danno gets to take my clothes off." Steve batted Danny's hands away again and Danny lifted his hands as he stepped back from Steve.

"Alright then, you can undress yourself." Danny left the room going downstairs to set the alarm and get water for Steve, because the man was going to have a hell of a hangover the next day and Danny was going to enjoy every tortured filled minute of it.

The next morning Steve woke up and groaned as the sunlight hit his closed eyes. He should've known that celebrating his birthday with both Kono and Mary would be a bad idea. But the wine from dinner had made him so loose that doing all those shots seemed like a good idea, plus it's been a long time since he's allowed himself to get completely drunk.

"Good morning, here's some aspirin, coffee, and toast." Danny whispered shutting the blinds against the bright sun. Steve groaned as he opened his eyes and sat up slowly, giving the room the chance to stop spinning.

"Why are you so cheery?" Steve couldn't help but ask after he had downed both the aspirin and first cup of coffee on the tray for him.

"Someone had to play DD last night for you. Plus it gave me a chance to see a drunken Steven. It was hilarious let me tell you." Steve quickly whipped his head toward Danny afraid of what he possibly could have done or said last night.

"Please tell me I didn't make an ass of myself."

"Oh no, but you did have high praise for your Danno. It was nice to hear how much you love me and want to spend forever with me. Oh your drunk self also says that I'm the only one that gets to undress you, so I'll keep that in mind."

"I least I told the truth. I meant every word that I said in my altered state."

"That's why they say if you want the truth get someone drunk. I consider last night a very good present to myself, because seeing you drunk is something that I have wanted to see for awhile now."

"Glad I could do that for you." Steve replied his head starting to feel much better.

"Are you feeling better?" Danny asked once Steve had finished his toast and the second cup of coffee.

"Yes, thank you." Danny merely shrugged and grabbed the tray.

"Don't move, I have one more surprise for you." Danny quickly left the room leaving Steve to wonder what else he could possibly have up his sleeve when the distinct sound of paws on the wood floor grabbed his attention. As Steve opened his mouth to call for Danny, a bundle of fur jumped from the floor and onto the bed. "The animal shelter called the other day and said that we could pick him up. I thought it was a perfect birthday present, so I had Mary hold onto him for a few days."

"Hey Jack." Steve greeted rubbing behind his ears and smiling at the happy dog in front of him. "He really is adorable."

"Yeah but I'm the prettiest one in this room, you said so yourself." Danny joked moving to join Steve on the bed to pet the newest member of the McGarrett Williams household.

"Yep and your pretty self made my birthday one of the best birthdays I've ever had." Danny leaned over and kissed Steve soundly on the mouth, while Jack rolled between them happy to be surrounded by such love, as if he could tell what was going on around him. Later on as they played fetch with Jack down on the beach, Steve reached over and pulled Danny against him. "Although you did forget about the birthday sex." Danny turned his smirk matching the one spread across Steve's face.

"Come on Jack!" Danny called running with the dog into the house. He turned at the door giving Steve his best sexy smirk and Steve took off chasing Danny through the house and up the stairs.

_**A/N 2: thanks so much for reading this story, and like always let me know what you thought of this latest update! ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for those that reviewed and those that have subscribed to this story, your support of this story is so amazing and I can't thank you enough. This chapter was kinda hard to write but it also has a *hopefully* good McDanno slash moment for you guys, so enjoy!**_

"Hey Danno, I'm gonna go talk to Joe." Steve leaned against the doorframe into Danny's office.

"You sure you want to go by yourself?" Danny asked knowing full well just what Joe was capable of doing with Steve. His lying always threw Steve for a loop and Danny would like to avoid that if he could. Plus Danny just wanted to make sure that Steve actually wanted to go talk to Joe. They had had a long talk one night as to why Steve feels that he needs to constantly defend Joe and go to Joe after discovering all the lies that Joe has told him.

"Yeah, I just want to try one more time. So I'll see you at home, alright?"

"Yeah I'll just be waiting at home like the good little wife that I am." Danny joked looking around the office to see that both Chin and Kono weren't around. Steve only chuckled and looked around as well before pushing off the doorframe and meeting Danny in the middle of his office. "Be careful okay? I really don't feel like going to the hospital or even jail today."

"No hospitals or jail I promise." Steve leans down giving Danny a quick kiss. They try to avoid any PDA at the office, but sometimes Steve feels that it's necessary. "I'll text you if I'm going to be late okay?" Danny nodded turning to go back to his computer; he was two reports away from being done.

Danny sat in his office an hour after Steve had left and pushed away from his desk as he hit print on his last report. He was beyond glad to finally be done with the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated over some time, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before it piled back up and he would spend two days going through it all. But still as he signed the report and walked over to Steve's office, where all he'd have to do is sign it, Danny felt that he deserved to knock off early for the day.

"Hey Danny, I have a letter for you." Danny stopped on his journey from Steve's office back to his and turned towards Mililani. He smiled and walked over towards her.

"Thank you." She smiled in return and left the office leaving Danny to wonder why he would get, what looks like a personal letter, at the Palace. He tore into the envelope as he walked back into his office and stopped cold at the familiar handwriting on the letter. As he pulled the letter completely out of the envelope his heart stopped, he could feel his hands tighten on the letter and knew that he couldn't read this here. He couldn't deal with the questions that both Chin and Kono were going to have when they returned. So firing off a quick text to the cousins, Danny quickly left the office, the letter still clutched in his hand.

He didn't loosen his death grip on the letter until he was safely at the house. He stared at the piece of paper for a few minutes wondering why the hell he was getting this now. As he sat there all the feelings of betrayal and heartbreak came rushing back and his head fell into his hands, as the tears pooled in his eyes.

Finally after giving himself a few moments to get himself under control Danny lifted his head and pulled the letter towards him with shaky hands.

_Hey Danny,_

_ I know you're probably wondering why I'm sending you this now, especially after I've been gone for so long. But I couldn't just let things end the way they had, I know that you still probably blame yourself for not being able to help me. But Danny it wasn't your fault. I'm the one that decided that running was the best option and I'm the one that then caused so much pain and heartbreak for the family that I love more than life itself._

_ You have every right to hate me for the pain that I've caused you and the family. I know that I've hurt you guys so much with my abrupt leaving and I know that apologizing will get me nowhere. You deserve more than an apology, but I wanted to let you know that I'm safe. I thought that at least knowing that I was alive and safe would help ease some of the pain I've caused. I won't tell you where am I on the off chance the FBI and SEC are still looking for me. Just know that I'm safe._

_ I hope that things have settled down by now and that the pain I've caused is a dull ache right now. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that my loving family was still suffering from my selfish actions. And yes I understand that my actions were incredibly selfish, when I decided to board that plane it was out of my fear that if I stayed and faced the music, I wouldn't have lasted 3 days in jail. At least this way my family doesn't have to live with the fact that I had died in prison, but know that I am alive somewhere in the world. _

_ That's the whole point of this letter Danny; I wanted to let you know that I am alive and safe. And I also wanted to let you know how sorry I am about what happened. I'm sorry that I brought you into this whole mess and I'm sorry that you had to be the one to break the news to ma and pop. I hope that one day I can see you guys again because I miss you guys so much. _

_ I don't know if you'll even want to ever hear from me again, so who knows when the next letter will come. But yet again I'm sorry that I caused so much pain and suffering but I hope that this letter helps to ease the pain instead of cause more._

_Love always,_

_Matty_

Danny set the paper back down on the table and ran a hand through his hair. As much as hearing from Matt eased the ache hidden deep in his chest, it also made it even worse. He couldn't believe that Matt would write him and tried to apologize. There was no apology that could ever erase the deep hurt and betrayal that Danny still felt when he thought about Matt. Plus Matt wasn't the one that had to hear the pain in his mother's voice when they accidentally broached the subject. Matt wasn't the one that was racked with guilt on Matt's birthday or any holiday for that matter. Or deal with the occasional question from Grace about her beloved uncle. No Danny was the one that had to deal with everything, like always.

Hearing from Matt brought all the pain rushing back and it felt like a roundhouse kick to the stomach. His chest felt tight and his vision was blurred by the tears now streaming down his face. In the back of his head, he knew he should've waited until Steve was here. He would be here to comfort Danny and make him feel better, and he could easily call Steve or even text him. But he knew that Steve was trying to get answers from Joe and he needed to do it. So taking a shaky breath Danny stood and made his way into the house and up the stairs, the letter still clutched in his hands.

When Steve pulled up to the house hours later, he was immediately worried. Kono and Chin had both called him to let him know that they thought something was up with Danny. The way his text sounded to the cousins didn't sound like Danny. Add to that pulling up to a dark house, Steve's worry was off the charts. He could just tell by the quiet of the house that something was wrong. So quickly and quietly he entered the house, turned on the alarm and made his way up the stairs.

Opening the door to the bedroom and seeing Danny curled into a ball with evidence of tears on his face, Steve felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He should've left the moment that Chin had called him; he should've listened to the man and came home immediately. But he had thought that if something was really wrong Danny would've called him. But still Steve should've listened to his gut and come home, because seeing Danny in this much pain was almost too much for Steve to bear.

Danny woke when he felt the bed dip beside him. He didn't have to turn to know that Steve was finally home, he could feel the concern and worry radiating from his body. "Danny." Steve whispered reaching forward and resting his hand on Danny's arm, hoping that he would turn to face him. Danny took a deep breath and turned locking eyes with Steve. Steve had no idea what could possibly do this to his Danno or any idea how to even ask what was wrong.

Danny sensed the battle that Steve seemed to be having in his head and reached over grabbing the letter from the nightstand. Steve looked at the piece of paper confused but Danny just pushed into his hand and laid his head back on the pillow, as Steve unfolded the letter carefully. Steve skipped down to the bottom of the letter and when he saw Matt's name, he knew the hell that Danny was going through right now. "Danno." He whispered looking up from the paper and into Danny's slightly bloodshot blue eyes. "Why didn't you call me? I would've been here. I'm so sorry that you had to go through this by yourself. Babe…" He trailed off reaching over to pull Danny to him. The last wall that Danny had fell the moment he felt Steve's body heat and he let go, sobbing into Steve's chest. Steve took a shaky breath; it's unbelievably hard seeing the person he loved in so much pain. Steve also had no way of ever being able to fix the damage that Matt's departure had caused. "I'm here Danno. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere I promise." Steve whispered rubbing his hand slowly up and down Danny's back hoping to comfort him.

Danny pulled away some time later and shifted so he could rest his forehead against Steve's. Steve tightened his hold on Danny and gently kissed him. Danny pressed back harder taking the kiss deeper and moved again so Steve was hovering over him. "Danny." Steve whispered pulling back; he wasn't about to do anything Danny couldn't handle. He was incredibly fragile and he wasn't going to possibly make Danny feel even worse.

"Steve, love me." Danny whispered in reply his grip on Steve's hips tightening. "I don't want to think about that right now. I need you." Steve nodded pushing his hips down onto Danny's. He knew that Danny just needed a distraction from the pain coursing through his mind and heart right now. Danny moaned and arched applying even more pressure.

"Danny." Steve moaned his head buried into Danny's neck. Danny turned capturing Steve's lips in a hard kiss as he grabbed the hem of Steve's t-shirt pulling it up and only pulling back from the kiss long enough to pull the shirt off.

"I love you." Danny moaned as Steve's lips nipped and sucked at his neck. His goal was to make Danny forget everything and moan his name as loudly as possible. He was rewarded with a sharp buck of Danny's hips that had Steve's eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. Growling the time for gentle was over and Steve set out to complete his mission.

The next morning Danny woke up and glanced over at Steve, who seemed to know that Danny was up and turned towards him a satisfied and content smile spread across his face. "Come here." Steve whispered his voice rough from sleep. Danny moved over so his head was resting on Steve's shoulder.

"Thank you for last night." Danny murmured his fingers tracing random patterns on Steve's chest. Steve tightened his hold on Danny and kissed his unkempt hair.

"Anytime Danno, I'll always be here for you." Danny smiled softly lifting his head so he could lightly kiss Steve. He couldn't tell express with words how amazing it was to know that Steve would always be there for him.

_**A/N 2: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, especially the slash moment between my two favorite boys. I apologize for any mistakes, I always proofread before I post but sometimes the mistakes still happen. So like always let me know what you guys think and if there's anything you think I should put in this story I'm always open to ideas on how to make this story even better ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**Author's Note: Like always thank you so much for reviewing and reading this story. I do have to warn you that this chapter yet again has some tension and slight angst because it always be sunshine and roses for our boys. But I hope you guys like this chapter, so enjoy!**_

In the days that followed Steve could tell that Danny was still dealing with the emotional roller coaster ride of Matt's letter. On the outside Danny seemed like his normal loud self, but Steve could see in rare moments that Danny's eyes would dim a little bit and Danny would get very quiet, almost as if he was being assaulted by a memory or thought about Matt. And Steve's heart ached for him, he's already dealing with the whole Rachel situation and now he's has to actually deal with Matt's abrupt departure last year all over again. It wasn't fair for someone as loving, compassionate, and kind to have to deal with such horrible things.

It made Steve do things so that he wouldn't worry Danny anymore. So when they go to bust the latest drug dealers Steve makes sure that he does everything by the book and as safe as he can. Danny knows what he's doing and he's extremely thankful that Steve's actually trying to make him feel better and he'll get there as soon as he sorts through all the emotions going through his head.

So that night after their successful bust Danny sat alone in their beach chairs, letting the crashing of the waves soothe his racing mind. He's content to just sit there and come to terms with Matt and everything that happened with him, all of which was out of his control, and even the Rachel situation. He can't control how she feels about him; he can't waste even more time thinking about her and how she could potentially ruin his life. He can only prepare to fight her with everything he has and have faith that things will work out in the way they should. What's meant to be will be is his new mantra.

Steve watches Danny sit quietly by himself for a few minutes before he stands from his chair on the lanai and walks down the beach.

"Hey babe. I wondered when you were going to join me." Danny joked looking up at Steve with a small smile on his face.

"Do you want me to join you?" Steve couldn't help but ask. He knew how important it was to have some time alone, to gather his thoughts and come to peace with himself. Danny nodded and waited until Steve was sitting before extending his hand to Steve.

"I'm sorry that I ever made fun of the beach. You were right it does have a calming effect and I do feel better about what happened."

"I don't want to say I told you so, but I told you so. It's about time you began to realize that there are going to be times when I am right."

"Yeah babe, I know."

"I know asking if you're okay with everything is sort of a dumb question. So how do you feel?"

"I'm not over it; I still have feelings of guilt. But it's not all consuming anymore, I can think about it and realize that I couldn't change the way he felt. I'll never be able to change how he feels about it. He was the only one that could decide what he wanted to do, ya know? So I mean yeah I still feel shitty about it, but I'm handling it." Steve nodded knowing exactly how Danny felt because it's the same way that he feels about his father's death. He knows that he probably couldn't have prevented what happened with his dad, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel guilty about the whole thing. So yeah Steve knew exactly where Danny was coming from.

"I'm glad you feel better. I'll be honest that I don't like seeing you like that. This was the first time that I've actually felt helpless since my father's death. I had no idea how I could even begin to help you and that cuts me to the core Danno. I don't like seeing you in so much pain knowing that I can't really fix it."

"I know babe. I feel the same way when you get that crazy look in your eye right before you do something stupid, like jumping to catch a guy adamant on killing himself." Steve sighed, squeezing Danny's hand. He knew that he should promise Danny that he wouldn't do stupid things anymore, now that he knows how Danny feels when he does things like that. But he can't, he can't change something that seems to come as second nature to him. It's like his love for Danny, he just doesn't think about it. He does it and promising to change that would just lead to further hurt feelings when Steve broke that promise. "Stop thinking so hard, I know that you're going to do stupid things. It's ingrained in you, so I have just learned to remind myself that you're going to do it, but you know what you're doing."

"Can you read my mind? Because honestly it's scary that you said what I was thinking."

"You didn't know? I have a masters degree in mind reading, especially that of Navy SEALs that I share a bed with."

"Ha ha Danno. You're hilarious, don't quit your day job okay?" Danny chuckled lightly and reached out lightly smacking Steve across his arm. "That's spousal abuse Daniel and you should know it's not a good idea to provoke a trained Navy SEAL." Had Danny not known Steve as well as he did or be looking at his face, he would've thought that Steve was being serious.

"If you consider that abuse then you aren't as super as I thought you were." Danny shot back smiling in satisfaction at the shock spread across Steve's face.

"Your words hurt Danno." Danny smiled at their banter, happy that they could still act like this with the drama currently surrounding them. It was a nice reminder that they could leave everything behind them and actually have moments like this. "I love you." Steve whispered having an idea of what Danny was thinking.

"I love you too, you big goof. I'm ready for some cuddling, you down?" Danny asked after a few moments of silence passed between them.

"You never have to ask Danny, you never have to ask." Steve replied getting up without letting go of Danny's hand and leading them into the house.

For a few days Danny was lulled into a false sense of calm. He thought that after dealing with the letter, that was still sitting in Steve's nightstand that they were going to have some time without drama. Ever since they had hired Chris as their attorney they didn't even have to worry about Rachel, he seemed to take care of everything for them. So Danny thought that they might just make it out of this in one piece.

He didn't account for the registered letter, the dreaded registered letter that would throw both Steve and Danny for a loop and possibly set Danny's worry and feelings of helplessness back. Steve knew the moment he saw the mailman with the envelope that he wasn't going to like what the letter said. Sighing Steve pushed out of his chair and past Kono, Chin, and Danny walking straight up to the Mililani. "Thanks." Steve said signing for the letter. The rest of the team watched him wondering how in the hell he knew that the letter was for him, but Danny knew the moment he saw Steve's face that he wasn't going to like what that letter had to say. He fought every fiber of his being that told him to follow Steve into his office demanding to know what the hell that letter said, but he didn't move an inch. He watched Steve transfixed on his every movement for ten long minutes until Steve looked up with such worry and dare Danny say sadness in his eyes and motion for Danny.

"I swear I'm done with letters Steven, they bring nothing but bad news and heartbreak." Danny joked hoping to lighten up the mood, but Steve didn't respond his face staying stoic causing Danny to begin to panic. "Steve." Danny sank into the chair his heart dropping into the pit of his stomach.

"I have to report the base on Monday for training." Steve whispered unable to look at Danny. He didn't want to see Danny's heart break in front of his eyes.

"What do you mean? I thought you just did training."

"That's what they call it when they have a situation to take care of." Steve replied carefully trying not to go too in depth while also trying to explain it so Danny would understand.

"Oh." Danny whispered yet again feeling like the room was spinning and he couldn't breathe. Of course his mind immediately going to the worst case scenario that would happen, it's the natural reaction to hearing that someone you love is being sent away for 'training' and you're not allowed to know anything specific just that you hope that they'll come back in one piece.

Steve just sits there letting Danny absorb what he's saying to him, because he can't really say anything to make Danny feel better. He can't tell him that everything's going to be okay or that he'll even come home, because he doesn't know what's going on. He doesn't know why he's being called back now, why they could possibly need him. But it's his job, the job he signed up for all those years ago and relationship or not Steve has to go. He hopes that Danny will understand, he doesn't have to like it but he could accept it and not make Steve feel so utterly fucking guilty about it. Danny looks up from his hands and sees the look on Steve's face, the look that says he wants to make him feel better but he has to be honest. Danny can't take that look right now, so he quickly stands and flees from the office ignoring Chin and Kono and even Steve's voice calling out to him. He can't be around them right now, he needs to wrap his head around this whole fucked up situation.

Steve falls back into his chair his heart pounding in his chest. He just knew that Danny wasn't going to react well. And he knows that this is possibly the worst time for Steve to be leaving, not when Rachel could potentially use Steve's sudden mysterious departure against Danny. Feeling the frustration built, Steve slams his fist down hard on the desk making his phone jump and crash on the desk. Eyeing his phone he knows he should probably call Deb and let her know what's going on, maybe she'll have a suggestion on how to help Danny through this.

For the first time in his life as Steve picks up the phone he actually curses the Navy and their horrible timing. "Hey mom, I need to talk to you." Steve greeted letting the warmth of her voice comfort him as he explained the situation to her and they brainstormed for a solution. But Steve agrees with Danny letters for them are not a good thing to receive.

_**A/N 2: Sort of a cliffhanger there, but have no fears you'll find out exactly what their solution is and you'll see how Danny decides to handle Steve's training with some Grace moments as well. So let me know what you guys thought and until next time ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: you guys know the deal by now, but still see chapter one.**

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews of last chapter. I will warn you that I actually got a little teary eyed while writing this and I hope enjoy this.**_

Steve hung up with Danny's mom and felt a little bit better; they had worked out a plan to help Danny through probably the worst time of his life, even worse than his divorce. As much as Steve wanted to go chasing after Danny, he knew it would only make it worse. So with a heavy heart Steve stood and decided to face the rest of his team, telling them would be the warm up before he had to break the news to Grace.

"Hey boss, what's up with Danny?" Kono asked looking up from the smart board as Steve walked out of his office.

"Sit down, I need to tell you guys something."

"Is there something wrong with Grace? Mary? Danny? Hell even you?" Kono fired off concern and worry flooding both her voice and eyes. Steve sighed and took a deep breath he's never really had a family to break this news too. And for the first time in his naval career he knows what some of his SEAL buddies deal with right before they leave and it's not a pleasant feeling.

"Everybody's fine Kono, well as fine as they can be given this situation. I've been called back to the SEALs and I don't know anything specific like how long I'll be gone or if I can have contact with you guys. So I need you guys to promise to look after Danny and Grace, make sure that he's doing relatively well. Also I want to try and make sure that Rachel doesn't get wind of this, if she does find out we need to play it off like this is normal."

"Of course we'll look out for Danny and Grace, Steve. I'll make sure that he doesn't go completely crazy while you're gone." Chin finally spoke resting his hand on Steve's shoulder. "But you have to promise to at least be safe; we need you back here in one piece." Steve hung his head and nodded. He knew that this time he really did need to do everything he could to come home in one piece because if something were to happen to him it would devastate his family.

"Yeah Steve, no matter what just try to come home safely. We'll hold down the fort for the rest of the day, you go take care of your family." Kono reassured giving in and hugging Steve tightly as the worst case scenarios ran through her head. It was hard to picture their lives without Steve and it brought tears to her eyes to think of it.

"Thanks Kono. I'll see you guys as soon as possible." The cousins nodded and watched Steve walk out of the office before turning to each other. They seemed to have the same thought running through their heads; Danny had the worst possible luck ever.

"I'm worried about Danny." Kono admitted looking into Chin's reassuring eyes. "I'm afraid that this is going to break him completely. I mean fighting his ex for custody is bad enough with Steve actually here. What's going to happen once Steve's gone and things get even worse? What are we going to do?" Kono fired off her eyes pricking with tears, Danny was best friend and surrogate older brother and seeing him in pain immediately made her hurt.

"We're going to be there for him no matter what that's what we're going to do. We need to be strong for both of them because they're both going to have to live without the other for awhile. At least Danny's going to have us to lean on and even Grace, but Steve? He's going to be who knows where with no one to lean on, so we just need to keep everything here as smooth as possible to give him a piece of mind." Kono nodded leaning into Chin's open arms.

Steve leaned against the truck outside of Grace's school, thankful for once that Danny had an appointment with his therapist so that he could break the news to Gracie by himself. He knew that watching Grace possibly break down over his leaving would only make things worse for Danny. Steve smiled when he saw Grace's smiling face looking for him on the stairs. "Steve!" She exclaimed pushing through the crowd of kids on the stairs and rushing into Steve's arms.

"Hey Gracie." Steve greeted wrapping his arms around the young girl and inhaling her sweet coconut shampoo and letting her warmth wash over him. Besides Danny, saying goodbye to Gracie would be the hardest.

"What's wrong?" Grace pulled away her forehead wrinkled in concern. She's become a pro in knowing when something was wrong with her Danno and Uncle Steve. Steve couldn't help but chuckle at how perceptive she was.

"Let's go home, okay?" Grace thought about it for a moment before nodding and grabbing Steve's hand as they walked the short distance back to the truck. As Steve shut the door he took a dep breath trying to prepare for her reaction.

"Is Danno okay?" Gracie finally asked once Steve had the front door open and the alarm disarmed. He turned and reached down picking Grace up and walking over to the couch, he needed her as close as possible to break the news.

"Danno's fine baby, but I do have something to tell you. You know that I'm a Navy SEAL right?"

"Yeah you're in the reserves." Grace recited remembering when Steve sat her down to explain what his job so that she was prepared for moments like this.

"Well being in the reserves means that I could be called back at any time and they've called me back."

"You're leaving?" Grace asked the tears already pooling in her wide eyes. Steve took a shaky breath her reaction making him feel short of breath. He never thought it would be this hard.

"Yes I have to report on Monday. But I promise that I'll come back as soon as I can and I'll call or email if I can. But I need you to do something for me, okay?" Grace nodded the tears already falling silently down her cheeks. "I need you to help Danno, he's having a hard time dealing with this on top of things with your mom and I think that you are the only one that can help him. Can you do that for me?" She nodded yet again reaching forward and tightly hugging Steve. "It'll be okay Gracie; I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone." Steve tried to soothe his mind flashing to Danny, wondering how he was doing with the news.

"You're awfully quiet today Danny." Danny moved from looking out the window to Don, his therapist. "Which is abnormal for you if I'm being honest. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Danny took a deep breath and wrung his hands together, nervous that if he talked about what was going on it would make it real.

"Steve got a letter from the Navy today. He's been called back to active duty."

"And that worries you." Don supplied not even moving to write anything down, he knew that Danny needed his undivided attention right now.

"It scares the hell out of me. I mean he's been my rock throughout this whole mess with Rachel and now he's not going to be there. I'm going to face a life without him and I never thought I would do that, we promised that we would always be there and he's leaving me. Let's not even think about what Rachel's going to do with this information once she finds out, she'll have a field day with this."

"Thinking about Rachel is the last thing you need right now. Let's focus on Steve and his leaving, okay?"

"Okay. I'm scared that he's not going to come back. I'm scared that I'm going to lose the best damn thing that ever happened to me, besides Grace. I'm scared that his team won't protect him."

"Protect him like you would?"

"Yeah. I'm his partner and I always have his back. How can I know that they'll have his back? Especially if they found out that he was with a man. I know DADT was repealed and all, but still it's been such a part of the armed forces who's to say that one of the guys won't have a problem with it?"

"You need to have a little faith that they will have his back, granted not in the same way that you do. But still they won't let something happen to him if they can't help it. Steve is also a highly trained guy that knows what he's doing. I think that he would do everything that it took to come back to you and Grace, don't you?"

"Of course, I know that he'd do whatever it took to come home. And I can see that now, but when I'm there by myself I don't think it'll be that easy to always remember that, because he won't be there to tell me that. He won't be there to make sure to take care of me and I won't be there to take care of him. I don't want to lose him." Danny sagged letting all of his insecurities out and he wasn't surprised that a few tears slipped from his blue eyes. It was a scary thing to face without his partner. "He's the love of my life and he might not come back."

"I think you need to tell Steve this. You need to tell him how much you love him and want him to come back. He probably knows you're scared, but telling him might help him. Remind him that he has something to fight for, someone to fight for. Love can be a powerful motivator." Danny nodded and turned his head back towards the window letting Don's words soak in.

When Danny got home he was ready to tell Steve everything that was going through his head, but when he saw Grace with tear streaks down her cheeks and Steve's defeated form (even in the relaxed state of sleep) cuddling on the couch, he knew that he had to wait. He couldn't add even more onto Steve. He just sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms around the two most important people in his life and enjoyed the moment for what it was. For now he needs to know that Steve is still here and save this moment for the dark times while Steve's gone.

Danny didn't tell Steve about his conversation with Don until a couple of days later. Danny couldn't stop thinking about what Don said and he really needed Steve to know what was going on in his head. He needed Steve to know just how much he loved him, so while Steve was out running errands before he left Danny sat down in his beach chair and wrote everything down while Grace and Jack collected seashells for Steve. Danny poured everything into his letter, purging his mind of everything but Steve and their life together. This letter wasn't to make Steve feel bad for things that were out of his control but remind me of everything that would be waiting for him when he returned. He finished just as Grace and Jack raced up the beach and past Danny and toward Steve who had returned minutes beforehand.

"Hey babe, get everything done?" Danny asked slipping the folded paper into his back pocket. Steve saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and nodded, curious as to what Danny was doing while he was out. "I want to talk to you after Grace goes to bed, okay?" Danny asked hesitantly looking up at Steve nervous about how Steve would react.

"Yeah Danno." Steve whispered and Danny flashed him a smile before grabbing his hand and joining Grace and Jack, who were splashing in the water. Danny smiled as Grace and Steve played in the water as if their world wasn't about to completely be turned upside down in less than forty-eight hours.

Later that night as Gracie and Jack slept soundly in her bed Steve found Danny back in his beach chair watching the tide. Danny told Steve yesterday that he should tuck Gracie in so that they could have a few moments alone, this way Grace would have something to think about during the dark times while Steve was away and not able to tuck her in.

"I love you so much." Danny started hearing Steve approach behind him. He didn't turn but continued to look out at the waves. "You're leaving and that doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"I know." Steve replied falling into the chair next to his and immediately reaching over grabbing Danny's hand.

"I will admit that I'm scared. I'm scared that things will fall apart while you're gone and I won't be able to keep it together. I rely on you so much to help me get through some of this stuff that knowing that you won't be here scares me. I wish that I could be there to have your back and keep you as safe as I can, and it's hard giving up that control."

"I promise I'll try my hardest to be safe. I won't risk doing anything stupid; I need to come back to you and Gracie. You guys are my everything." Danny finally turned and smiled rubbing his thumb on the back of Steve's hand.

"I know babe, I know. I'm still scared out of my mind and I will be until you come home."

"We need to talk about what would happen if by some off chance that I didn't come home."

"I know, I don't want to but I know."

"I met with Chris about my will today. In case something happens to me, the house goes to you. I already talked to Mary and even though I bought her shares out, she agrees. I've also set aside some of my money and assets to go to Grace when she turns 18."

"Seriously?" Danny asked turning in his seat shocked at what Steve was saying to him.

"Yes Danny, I want to know that you and Grace are taken care of. It's more for my piece of mind then anything and I even changed my paperwork with the Navy so that you'll be the first one notified."

"Okay that's a relief to know that I'll hear it from the Navy instead of through someone else." Steve nodded caressing Danny's hand before standing up.

"I think we're done talking for right now Danno." Steve replied pulling Danny out of his chair and flush against him. "I want to spend the night with you, showing you how much I'm going to miss you and love you." Danny nodded desire and heat pooling in his stomach letting Steve gently pull him up the beach and towards the house.

The morning that Steve was supposed to report to base was hard on everyone. Danny was quiet his mind replaying the past couple of days with his family and wishing that they could've stayed there. Steve was trying to get back into his SEAL mode, where emotions had no place in his life and all he had been the clothes on his back and his weapons. Grace was trying to keep it together for her dads; she could tell that they were going through enough. Plus she had promised that she would be there to help Danno through it and she kept every promise she had ever made.

"Do you have everything?" Danny asked once Steve had come down the stairs with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Steve murmured throwing the bag on the floor by the door and pulling Danny into his arms. Grace fell from her spot at the kitchen table and jumped into Steve's arms. Steve cataloged every smell of his family and feeling of this hug. When a knock sounded on the door Steve pulled away with a small smile on his face.

"Chin's here already? I thought you didn't need to be at the base until 8, it's only 7." It had been agreed when they found out that Chin would take Steve to the base so Danny didn't have to prolong the goodbye and could be open in his affections with Steve. Steve didn't reply just went and opened the door. "Mom? What are you doing here?" Danny asked as Grace squealed and ran to her grandma.

"Steve called me and told me about his training and I thought I would come spend some time with you. Plus it's so cold at home I was in need of some sunshine." Danny turned to Steve, who looked a little more at ease and shrugged. Danny crashed into him as he threw his body against Steve's.

"Thank you babe." Danny whispered giving Steve a hard kiss. Steve smiled and hugged Danny tightly.

"I thought it would make some of the time a bit easier to get through." Danny kissed him again as Chin walked in the door.

"Hi Uncle Chin, this is my grandma Deb." Grace introduced while Steve and Danny pulled away sheepish smiles spread across their faces. Chin smiled and shook Deb's hand while Grace jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Hey Chin, thanks for taking me to the base." Steve greeted taking Grace from his arms to give her one last hug. "I love you Gracie, remember what I asked you to do?" She nodded inhaling Steve's comforting scent. "I'll see you soon." Grace kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly one last time before jumping down and going over to Deb. Danny looked at Steve for a moment before hugging him. "I love you Danno, I'll be back before you know it."

"Be safe super SEAL; don't make me have to hunt you down again." Steve chuckled and nodded giving Danny one last sweet kiss. He turned to Deb and smiled giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you for coming to help them." Deb nodded giving Steve a quick kiss on the cheek before he reached down to grab his bag.

"You ready to go?" Chin asked and Steve nodded. "Alright Danny, Kono and I will hold down the fort today. Why don't you spend some time with your mom? I'll call if you absolutely have to come in."

"That's very sweet of you, Chin. Why don't you and Kono come for dinner? It would be nice to finally meet Daniel's coworkers."

"Yeah Chin, I have Grace for a few more days and it would be nice. Bring Malia and tell Kono she can bring a guest I'll call Mary and Chris." Steve knew he should feel left out since he wouldn't be there for dinner, but he knew that being surrounded by those that loved them would help Danny through the first night. Chin nodded and followed Steve out to the car. It was going to be a rough time until Steve was home safe and sound.

Steve found Danny's letter later on after they had been briefed on their mission and he was going through his bag. He smiled when he saw Danny's handwriting and his heart felt lighter.

_Steve,_

_ I never thought I would be writing you a letter like this. I know that I swore off letters after the last two we've received, but I needed to tell you some things._

_ I love you; I love you so much that the thought of waking up without you hurts to the core. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, well besides Grace. But still you're more important to me than I think you know. I don't want to lose you, so please stay safe and come home soon._

_ Grace and I will be here waiting for you, it doesn't matter how long you're gone. I'll always be here waiting for you. You're my end game babe; you're the one that I want to spend forever with. I'm talking the kind of forever that has kids and even grandkids in it. _

_I don't think I've ever told you how much I appreciate what you do for me, but I do. I appreciate every single thing you do. Even when you do something so stupid that makes me so angry I appreciate that you do so much to protect the island my daughter and I call home. But that doesn't mean that I'm giving you free reign to do any stupid now, just come home soon. Go be the big bad SEAL you are and get your job done so you can come home._

_I may not like you having to go fight someone else's battle, but I understand that being a SEAL is who you are. And since I love everything about you, I can't blame you for having to do your job. I also understand that things like this are out of your control and yeah that timing may suck, but I know that if you could you would've stayed. So stop feeling guilty and know that you're there because you're the best and the only one that can get the job done quickly and as painlessly as possible. So focus and like I said be that big bad SEAL that I find so gorgeous._

_I love you and miss you already._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Danno_

_P.S. Grace also wrote you a little something that I've included with this._

Steve smiled and ran his finger across the words spread across the page. He could hear Danny speaking through the paper at him and his words made Steve feel better. He was here for a reason and knowing that Danny understood that made Steve even more determined to get this over quickly. He looked down at the little note with Grace's messy handwriting attached to another paper and Steve smiled. He was so blessed to have such an amazing man and his equally amazing and sweet daughter love him so much. He decided to open the paper first and smiled at the hand drawn picture of him, Danny, and Grace. The picture looked nothing like them, but Steve knew that it was about them. The words at the bottom of the page knocked all the air out of his lungs. _I love my Danno and my Daddy._ Steve traced Grace's messy handwriting and smiled with tears in his eyes. He had no idea that Grace felt that way about him. He quickly grabbed the small note to see what Grace had said.

_Daddy,_

_I hope you like my picture. I thought it would help you get through training and not get too homesick. You're the best daddy in the world, like Danno and I'm happy that you're with Danno. I love you so much and can't wait until you're home. _

_Love always,_

_Gracie_

As he looked at the picture again, he wondered if Danny knew about her picture and how he felt about it. He knew that he had thrown a fit when Grace had called Stan Step Stan. But Danny had to have known and approved since he included the picture. Slipping the letters and pictures back in his bag, Steve felt more protected than he had with any weapon; he had the unconditional love of his family to protect him out here.

_**A/N 2: First off all mistakes are mine and I apologize for them since I only ever want to give you guys the best work possible. So how was it? Let me know what you guys thought and until next time ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

_**Author's Note: Like always thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. This chapter is a little less dramatic than usual, but I hope you guys don't mind. Also all mistakes are mine and as much as I try to catch them a few get passed me so I apologize in advance for any errors. With that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy!**_

Danny really loves his mother and wishes that she could be on the island with them all the time. He's surprised that she's still with them about two weeks after Steve had left. She makes Steve's absence not as hard to get through, plus she has no problem handling Rachel at all. Actually Danny thinks that she enjoys getting the opportunity to tell Rachel off from time to time, which Danny found out when Rachel heard that Deb was in town when Grace accidentally slipped the beans. Danny's content to sit back and let his mother handle this conversation.

"I'm so sorry Danno." Grace whispered over the phone while Rachel could be heard in the background calling for Grace to give her the phone.

"It's alright Monkey, no one's mad at you."

"I love you Danno." Grace replied hearing her mom come closer to her room.

"Danno loves you too; grandma and I will see you tomorrow. Now put your mom on the phone. Hello Rachel." Danny carefully replied wondering what on earth she's going to yell at him now for.

"Hello Daniel, I hear your mother is in town because the commander is away for training."

"Yes and your problem with that is what? It's the same thing that happens when Stan has some meeting to attend, except Steve's is actually important to someone besides himself." Danny bit out hoping his mom was still on the phone with his sister. He did not want his mother to see or hear the damaged way that Danny and Rachel now speak to each other.

"It's my business because it affects my daughter, which she is clearly upset about this. Don't you think that I should have known about it?" She replied her anger making her tone short and irritating to Danny's ears.

"Not really because like I've said a million times beforehand it's my life not yours. And yeah Grace is upset she loves Steve and doesn't want him to leave, but I think she's managing just fine. She hasn't missed any school or been acting out has she? No."

"Why is your mother there then?" Rachel shot back and Danny had a flashback to all the times that Rachel would get upset because Danny had taken Grace over to his parents house while he was supposed to be taking care of her.

"Did you ever think that she's here because she misses me and Grace? Do I ask you why your mother comes into town? No so let again Rachel, you lost the right to inquire about anything in my life when you filed for divorce."

"Give me the phone Daniel." Deb demanded standing in the doorway from the lanai and holding her hand out expectantly. Danny looked at his mom and debated for a moment not giving her the phone. "Now Daniel Gabriel." She demanded again and Danny sighed before handing it over. "Hello Rachel."

"Hello Deborah, please give the phone back to Danny. I need to speak with him."

"Oh no, you two haven't talked since you before you divorced. No you two are done fighting and yelling at each other. Because I won't listen to it anymore, and you need to think about what your anger and hatred towards Daniel and Steven is doing to Grace."

"I don't think this concerns you." Rachel weakly defended which only angered Deb more.

"Unfortunately for you it is because it involves my son and my granddaughter, my family. And I don't take people messing with my family quite nicely, as I assume you don't either."

"No I don't which is why I would like to speak to Danny please."

"No Rachel, you're not supposed to really have direct contact with each other because you can't talk to each other without a screaming match breaking out. So if you need to speak to Danny, you can call Chris and talk to him. And please tell Gracie that grandma loves her and can't wait to see her tomorrow. Goodnight Rachel." Deb hung up the phone and handed it back to Danny a satisfied smile on her face.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"I just said what you have always wanted to say and I'm here to make sure that Rachel doesn't make your life even more difficult."

"Thanks ma, not just for Rachel but for being here for us."

"Baby, I'm here because you needed someone to have your back and who besides Steven always has your back?"

"You do." Danny replied getting up from the couch and hugging his mom.

"And how could I say no to spending some time in paradise with my amazing granddaughter and son who actually appreciate everything I do for them?" Deb countered making Danny laugh as he hugged her tighter. "Have you heard anything from Steve?" Danny sighed as he pulled away and shook his head.

"No and I'm not surprised he warned me that communication would be thin or nonexistent. I'm going to talk to his friend Joe White to see what he can find out for me." Deb nodded and kissed Danny's cheek.

"Hopefully he'll bring you good news. Goodnight Daniel, don't stay up too late you do have to work tomorrow." Danny shook his head and smiled as she walked up the stairs, it was nice having his mother around.

The next day Danny found himself yet again looking for Joe White. As he drove around the base, he had a flash back to when Steve had been captured in North Korea and he had to find the man. He had given Danny hope and good news that time and Danny only hoped that Joe would deliver again. With each passing day with no contact with Steve Danny find it harder to believe that he was ever going to come home.

"Danny Williams, I wondered when I'd be hearing from you." Joe joked leaning against his car outside the base administration building.

"Hey Joe, I assume then you know why I'm here?" Joe nodded and motioned for Danny to follow him into the building.

"When I heard that Steve had been deployed again I had a feeling that you'd be looking for me at some point to see what I knew. So I called an old friend and I thought you would like to come with me when I spoke with him." Danny looked at him with a look on his face that spoke so many questions that Joe actually had to laugh. "I didn't divulge the true nature of your relationship with Steve, he knows that you're Steve's work partner. He's heard the stories about Five-0." Danny relaxed a little bit and nodded. He knew how precious Steve's relationship to the Navy was that he didn't want to do anything that could potentially jeopardize that for him.

"Do you really think that this guy knows something about Steve's 'training'?" Danny asked as they made their way through the building. Joe turned and gave Danny a reassuring smile.

"He'll probably know some sort of status but won't give you specifics because that would be against the rules."

"If this is against some Naval code when why are you risking this guys career for me?"

"I talked to Steve before he left and I could tell how torn up he was about leaving you and Grace. It's the first time that I've actually seen Steve upset about having to report for duty and that's all because he had everything he spent almost twenty years searching for here. He didn't need to go off on a mission with his team to fill the void in his life, because you already did that. So I'm doing this because I want Steve to come back in one piece as much as you do, so this will give us a piece of mind." Danny nodded as Joe stopped in front of an office. "Plus Pete knows about what you guys did to save their SEALs and they like to thank those that help them out." Danny nodded again as Joe opened the door and greeted his old friend Pete Griggs. "Pete this is Danny Williams, he's Steve partner."

"Nice to meet you." Danny greeted shaking the man's hand and sitting in the offered chair.

"Steve's a fine SEAL and we were a little sad to see him transfer to the reserves, but he's doing good work now. And he seems happier these days than I've ever seen him in the ten years I've known him." Danny ducked his head as a light blush colored his cheeks.

"Have you heard anything about Steve coming home anytime soon?" Pete turned to Joe and nodded.

"I've heard chatter that they're right on schedule with their training and should be returning by the end of the week." Danny wanted to ask if Steve was alive and returning with the team but he didn't want to push his luck. "Commander McGarrett is alive Danny." Pete added seeming to sense the conflict going on in Danny's head.

"That's good to hear." Joe commented smirking at Danny's inability to speak. Pete looked between Danny and Joe and shook his head, he didn't want to know.

"Thank you." Danny finally spoke minutes later when he saw Joe making moves to get up. Pete only smiled and shook Danny's hand. Danny was in a daze from Pete's office back to his car. "I don't know how I could possibly thank you for that Joe."

"You don't need to thank me, Steve's incredibly lucky to have you there for him no matter what. I love that man like the son I never had, so really I did this for the both of us. Plus I promised Steve that I would look out for you." Danny nodded and quickly hugged Joe before hopping into his car and driving off. By the time he had reached the house he had come to a decision about whether to tell to anybody.

"Hey Ma." Danny called walking into the house and smelling bacon and fresh coffee wafting from the kitchen.

"Breakfast is almost ready Danny; did you hear any good news?"

"It's rumored that they'll be home by the end of the week."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be happy until he steps off the plane." Deb nodded and dished up breakfast for Danny before he had to head off to work. For the first time since she retired Danny was happy that she was able to spend so much time here with him. He wouldn't have made it through this without her and he's incredibly thankful that Steve thought to call her.

The week went by incredibly slow as Danny waited for Steve's flight information from Joe. Pete had promised that he would contact Joe as soon as he knew what was going on so that Danny could pick Steve up from the airport. Finally as Danny was walking out of work Thursday night Joe sent Danny a text saying that Steve would be in landing early tomorrow morning.

Danny stopped in the deserted hallway and did a little happy dance as some of the ache in his chest lessened. Steve was coming home in one piece in less than twenty four hours and hopefully they wouldn't have to go through this again for quite some time. Since they had just wrapped up their case, Danny sent a text giving both Chin and Kono the day off unless a major case popped up and raced home to put his next step into action. He had a day of relaxation planned for his mother and Grace and had even sprung for them to spend the night at a nice hotel so they could have some time together.

For the first time in three weeks Danny had a hard time going to sleep not from worry but excitement. Being away from Steve had only made his feelings even stronger for the big goof and he couldn't wait to see him. Finally around 3 am Danny drifted off into a semi-peaceful slumber and before he knew it his alarm was going off. He jumped up from bed and quickly turned the offensive noise maker and jumped into the shower the excitement pulsing through his body. He didn't even complain about being up before the sun rose as he drove through the semi-quiet streets of Oahu towards the Navel base. Nothing was going to bring down his excitement as he pulled onto the tarmac next to Joe's truck. He greeted the older man with one of the coffees he picked up along the way and the two watched the sky looking for the carrier that was bringing Steve back to safety. They waited in silence for twenty minutes before the carrier came into view and landed a few hundred feet in front of them. They shared a look as the SEAL team began getting off the plane as they searched for Steve's unmistakable figure. Danny sagged in relief when he saw Steve's tall frame emerge from the plane and look around the tarmac. When his eyes landed on Danny and Joe a smile spread across his face before he quickly made his way over to them.

"Danny." He quietly murmured pulling Danny into his arms.

"Hi babe." Danny greeted breathing in the all too familiar scent that was Steve. He immediately felt himself relax as his scent and warmth washed over him.

"Hey Joe." Steve greeted finally noticing the other man next to Danny.

"Hi son. I just wanted to make sure you got in okay. I assume that you and Danny have some catching up to do. We'll talk soon okay?" Steve nodded quickly giving Joe a hug before turning his attention back to Danny.

"Where is everybody?" Steve asked glancing around thinking for sure that Grace would have come with Danny.

"I didn't tell them you were coming home today. Ma knows that you might be coming home later this week, but I didn't tell them when. I wanted some alone time with you before they got their hands on you."

"Thank you." Steve murmured again happy to not only see Danny but have some time to get ready for everybody to know that he's home. He didn't really want to be overwhelmed just stepping off the plane and he had missed Danny so much that he just wanted some time alone with him.

"Here I bet you're exhausted." He handed Steve the rest of his coffee and made his way back towards the car as Steve followed.

"I got some sleep on the plane." Steve said giving Danny a slightly suggestive look.

"Don't worry we have all day for that, but I'm tired now that the excitement of finally seeing you is wearing off and I didn't get much sleep last night. So I'm thinking food and then some sleep, sound good?"

"Sounds amazing Danny." Danny chuckled and started the car reaching over to grab Steve's hand as they drove to their favorite pancake house. After they finished breakfast Danny drove them back to the house where Steve immediately crashed once his head hit the pillow. Danny chuckled as he came back up the stairs and saw Steve completely asleep and looking so relaxed and crawled into bed with him happy to finally be back in each other's arms. They had gotten over this hurtle and Danny knew that if they could make it through this they could make it through anything. As he drifted off to sleep he was ready for whatever was going to cross their path next.

_**A/N 2: Reunited and it feels so good! I have no real knowledge of the Navy and everything I wrote is fictional so please don't review or pm me and tell me that it would never happen, I already know that this probably wouldn't happen but it did for this story so please refrain from telling me what I already know. But still I want to hear what you guys thought and don't worry the drama will be back full force and the Rachel drama will reach it's climax. So until next time ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

_**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! I apologize in the delay but this chapter was a tough one to put together, but I think you guys are going to enjoy. Like also the mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.**_

Once Steve was home and their family was back together, things seemed to quiet down a little bit. Sure Rachel still made comments from time to time that Grace would sometimes overhear, but she had given up a little bit on her angry tirades toward Danny's voicemail. Grace was still seeing Victoria, except she was going every week now because she was feeling more comfortable and Danny could see that it was helping her.

Steve and Danny were also seeing their own therapists to deal with the baggage they were carrying around with them. Danny could see that Steve wasn't as stoic and reserved about emotions anymore, there wasn't a shade of darkness to his eyes that had been there since the day they met. It was nice to see Steve finally coming to terms with everything that had happened throughout his life and realizing that it wasn't his fault. Steve couldn't notice much of a difference in Danny, just because Danny has always been vocal about things that are bothering him. But he has noticed that Danny isn't quick to lose his temper anymore, yeah he still rants and raves but they are a lot less angry now. Which mind you, Steve is happy about to a degree; angry Danno is a hot Danno.

But both knew that just because things are going smoothly now, they're almost anxiously waiting for the next thing to hit them. They just hadn't expected that Gracie would be in put smack dab in the middle of it.

It started out innocently enough with Grace having to do a project on her definition of ohana and the members of her ohana. Danny would admit that it wasn't an odd project because he could remember doing one about his family, but the circumstances around those that make up Grace's ohana were a little worry some to Danny. He knew that they didn't have the most conventional family and that some of the kids in her class might not be as understanding as Grace was, but still when he saw her and Steve going through pictures for her scrapbook he didn't have the heart to dash her dreams. By the time she was done, her scrapbook was almost as big as one of her books for school and Grace was beyond proud of her project.

Per her request Danny had invited the team over and Mary over the weekend before it was due so that she could show them her hard work. Everyone had felt privileged that they were included in Grace William's Ohana book and marveled at the beautiful way she had put the book together. It had helped to alleviate some of Danny's worry about her project but still in the back of his head he had a feeling that something was going to happen. A feeling which he kept to himself because he knew that everyone else would probably just tell him he's worrying too much. So he waited with bated breath to see how her project would go over.

They landed a case that kept Danny pretty busy and distracted from thinking about Grace's project. He was looking over his final report on Friday, the day after Grace had to turn in her project, when his phone rang and the caller ID made Danny's heart begin to pound. "Danny Williams." He answered as he listened to the secretary at Grace's school tell him that he was to report to school because there had been an incident and Grace had been involved. "I'm on my way." Danny replied sighing and running a hand over his face as he stood up.

Steve had just returned when he saw Danny walking out of his office with a look on his face that Steve couldn't place. "Hey Danny, what's up?" Steve asked causing Danny to stop on his journey out of the office.

"Grace's school called there was an incidence that requires our immediate attention." Danny explained his voice sounding tired as he thought of having to also deal with Rachel on top of the horrible Vice Principal at Grace's school.

"I'll come with you." Steve offered reaching for the keys. Danny thought about it for moment and smiled as he handed over the keys. Chin actually laughed at them as they walked out of the office, amazed that Danny had just handed over the keys without so much as a single complaint.

To say that Rachel wasn't happy when she saw Steve with Danny was an understatement. It was her firm belief after hearing what had happened on the playground that it was their fault that they were in this situation. But she didn't want to cause a scene and rocked Charles in her arms as they walked down the hallway towards her.

"Rachel, Stan." Danny greeted tightly trying to be as calm and polite as possible. He should've known that Rachel was going to bring Stan with her.

"Danny, Steve." Stan greeted a little more warmly than Danny had. The absolute truth of the matter was that Stan was happy that Danny and Steve were together. It meant that Stan didn't have to worry about something happening between Rachel and Danny, plus Danny was much easier to deal with now that he was actually in a happy and healthy relationship. So really Stan didn't care about whether Danny was in a relationship with a man or woman, but he could tell that Rachel wasn't happy about Danny and Steve being together. And if his marriage wasn't fragile enough as it was, Stan would've said something about Rachel's anger and jealously.

"Mrs. Edwards and Mr. Williams Mrs. Nelson will see you now." Both parents smiled tightly at the secretary and walked into the office with their significant others following behind.

"Mr. Williams, Mrs. Edwards I'm glad that you guys could come so quickly."

"What happened?" Danny asked sitting next to Rachel in front of the desk.

"As you're both aware Grace's class had projects due this week about their ohana. And well Grace got into an altercation with another student over her project." Mrs. Nelson explained lacing her fingers together and leaning forward on her desk.

"An altercation? What kind of altercation?" Danny asked as Rachel's frown grew deeper and her eyes narrowed slightly with anger.

"She punched another student when he had made fun of Grace's alternative type of ohana I should say. And as you're both aware we have a zero tolerance for violence here, but since this is the first time that Grace has gotten into any trouble we're willing to give her a three day suspension instead of immediate expulsion."

"And what's happening to the other kid that provoked Grace into fighting?" Danny asked glancing over at Rachel and preparing for her outburst.

"Benjamin has been given a detention for some of his remarks."

"So wait, my daughter is suspended because she was sticking up for herself while the kid that was making hateful remarks about her family only has a detention? Does that seem at all fair to you? I want to know what he said to her. So I'd like to talk to Grace." Danny started ranting feeling as if he was being punished for his lifestyle choices by Grace's school now too.

"Grace is cooling off in the nurse station. But I think we need to discuss Grace's home life and why she would think that violence is ever the answer to playground teasing."

"I completely agree with you Mrs. Nelson and I think that Grace had a violent outburst because of Danny's job as a cop and she is more prone to acting out because of the alternative nature of his lifestyle." Rachel calmly stated staring straight ahead at Mrs. Nelson. "None of this began until Danny entered into his relationship with Steve and it's my belief that they are giving Grace the wrong message." Danny sank slightly into his seat, Rachel's words cutting him like a knife. Even though he had moved on from his romantic feelings with Rachel, he still cared about her. She was the mother of his sweet daughter after all and he would always have a place in his heart for her, and to hear her homophobia directed at him hurt more than he would ever admit. Steve could see Danny deflating fast and reached out putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Steve cut in his anger and frustration with Rachel reaching its limit. "But I might want to warn you Rachel that you're bordering on discrimination right now and I don't think it's wise that you keep going with your current tirade. Grace's outburst has nothing to do with Five-0 at all. Grace got mad because someone was making fun of her parents because Benjamin's parents are just as narrow minded as you are and she didn't want to hear it. Grace is a very accepting child and understands that what Danny and I have is different, but it is not wrong."

"And if this place is sending the message that homophobia and bullying are okay then I don't want my daughter going here anymore." Danny said sitting up in his chair his shoulders set in a determined line.

"You can't make that decision Daniel, I am Grace's primary caregiver and I'll decide where she goes to school not you." Danny stood up quickly his blue eye blazing in anger.

"Stop right there Rachel, because you're going to say something that will come back and bite you in the ass in court. I am so sick and tired of you trying to take her away from me because you hate the fact that I'm finally happy with someone that's not you. I'm sorry Mrs. Nelson for involving you in this whole mess and I promise to talk to Grace about her actions. I assume that Grace is excused for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, I'll have the nurse bring her into the main office for you."

"Thank you." Steve said quickly turning to follow a fuming Danny out of the office. "Danny you need to calm down before you see Grace. I don't want her to feel even worse for what happened, okay?"

"Call Chris and tell him that instead of joint custody I want full custody. I don't want my daughter around someone that has such hatred in her life." Steve nodded knowing full well that once Danny calmed down he wouldn't feel like completely taking Grace away from Rachel, he knew what it felt like and he would never wish that feeling on anyone even stuck up bitches like Rachel.

"Danno! Daddy!" Grace exclaimed once she saw her dads waiting for her. Danny smiled softly at her and hugged her tightly once she reached them. He could tell that she was upset about what happened and expected him to be angry. "You're mad at me aren't you?" She quietly asked tears in her eyes.

"We'll talk about it at home okay Monkey?" She nodded and grabbed both of their hands as they exited the office. The car ride home from school was abnormally silent; Steve thought for sure that it was the longest that Danny had ever been quiet. He thought that Danny was angry about Grace getting into a fight but one glance at Danny's face and Steve knew, he wasn't angry he seemed defeated. Seeing Danny look defeated as just as bad as seeing him hurting. It wasn't a pill to swallow easily for Steve and he just wished that he could make everything go away.

Steve didn't broker the topic of the fight until all of them were settled around the kitchen table Danny and Steve with an ice cold long board and Grace with a glass of apple juice. "Alright Grace why don't you tell us what happened today?" Grace looked up from her glass and took a deep breath.

"We set up our projects today and right before recess we got to go around and see everybody's and everything was fine. But then we went to recess and Ben started saying things, mean things, about my family and my two queer dads. I don't know what queer means but I know that it's not good just because his friends were laughing and mimicking him. I asked him to stop, but he kept making jokes and getting right in my face. I tried walking away but he followed me and kept making fun of me."

"Why didn't you get the teacher?" Steve broke in laying his hand on Danny's shoulder to keep him from butting in. He was the calmest one and he was going to talk to Grace.

"I tried but he kept following me and saying that I was a tattle tail and pushed me. So I pushed him back and told him to leave me alone. When I went to tell the teacher, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back so I punched him. That's when the teacher finally came over and I was sent to the principal's office." She finished putting her head down because she could tell from Danno's face that he was angry and she didn't mean to make him angry. She was just trying to make Ben stop making fun of her and her two dads.

"Grace, sweetheart no one's mad at you. I promise." Danny finally spoke getting up from his chair and kneeling down next to hers. "I'm angry that you had to deal with that. I never want you to be bullied because of my life and it hurts me to know that I'm the reason you're getting bullied. But you do realize that violence is never the answer no matter what."

"I know Danno, but he wouldn't leave me alone."

"We know baby, we just want you to know that next time you just need to get the teacher." Danny replied reaching up and brushing the hair away from her face.

"Why would Ben pick on me though? I've never been mean to him." Grace asked quietly wondering what she had ever done to get made fun of.

"Baby not everybody is as accepting about Danno and I as you are. To some people our relationship isn't right."

"I don't see a problem with it. You and Danno make each other happy and it's not like you're hurting anybody." Danny shared a small smile with Steve.

"You're right. Kids might make some comments about me and Steve, but you have to remain calm you can't go punching everybody that says something you don't like."

"I know Danno, violence is never the option. I'll always make sure to run to get the teacher."

"That's right."

"Am I in trouble for getting suspended though? I could tell mom was angry."

"I'm not going to punish you, but your mom might. And your mom was angrier at me I promise you. Why don't you go get your homework and you can do it while Steve and I finish up some work okay?"

"Yes Danno." Grace swung around to get up from the chair.

"And Grace, you can always come to Danno or me about anything okay? We're always here to talk to." Grace nodded and hugged both of them before grabbing her backpack. Danny stood up and leaned into Steve resting his forehead against his shoulder. "I'll call Chris and see if he can come over later."

"Tell him to file the petition." Danny replied pushing Steve toward the front door. "Could you run to the palace and pick up the case files and my laptop?" Steve smiled and nodded knowing that yet again Danny need some alone time with Grace to make him feel better.

Hours later Danny and Steve sat across from Chris at the kitchen table while Grace slept peacefully upstairs.

"I can't believe that she would say that in front of Grace's vice principal for that matter. I filed the paperwork this afternoon so they'll process it Monday morning and most likely Rachel will get served by this time next week."

"What do you think our chances are?" Danny asked as Steve reached over and grabbed his hand. He could tell that he was going to the dark place where he could actually lose Grace.

"Well before today honestly I would say we had a descent chance, but after Rachel made a complete ass out of herself our chances got a little better. Before we go any further we need to discuss how far you want to go with this."

"I want to do whatever it takes to make sure that we don't lose Grace."

"Okay so when I find out our court date I'll call Victoria and make sure she will testify for you. We'll get together the day before the hearing to make sure you're prepared for anything that could happen." Danny nodded taking a deep breath and preparing himself for yet another custody battle in court, he still had a bad taste in his mouth from the last one. "Danny I promise you that I'm going to fight for you so that you don't lose Grace."

"I know, it's just hard to shake off the last time, ya know?" Chris nodded taking a sip of his water. "I don't want to lose my daughter because of who I happen to love."

"Like I said before I'm ready to file a suit for discrimination if she uses your relationship as a reason for why you shouldn't have Grace. And I think that Victoria will be the star witness for you, she has a relationship with Grace that isn't affected by Rachel or you so she has the best view on what Grace really feels about your relationship and such." Danny nodded and looked at Steve.

"I trust that you'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Danny and Grace stay together. And just so you know I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure that happens, I'm not above looking into both of them if need be." Steve calmly stated taking a sip of his beer and looking up innocently when he saw both Chris and Danny staring at him.

"Really Steven? You sound like a horrible wannabe mobster right now. We don't need you to be your stealthy ninja self alright? Let's just let Chris do his job." Danny jokes leaning into Steve so he knew it was a joke. Honestly it meant the world to Danny for Steve to say that.

"Yeah Steve, I'm much more qualified for this kind of thing then you are. But it's good to know that you're down for anything." Steve shrugged not sure what was wrong with what he said, but decided not to comment on it any further. A silence fell over the room for a second before Steve looked up from his beer.

"So Chris what's the deal with you and my sister?" Danny sputtered his beer at the wide eyed look on Chris's face. Steve just leaned back with a smug satisfied smirk spread across his face.

"Well uh….you see…" Steve and Danny chuckled Danny even getting up and light clapping Chris on the shoulder.

"Relax lawyer man; he's just messing with you. It is so obvious that there's chemistry between you two." Danny comforted glad for the distraction from the tsunami headed right for them.

_**A/N 2: Grace's fight actually happened to my best friend's little brother who was being made fun of because one of his older brothers happens to be gay. Danny and Steve's talk with Grace is the actual talk that his brother and I had with him. So it just shows that reality can be great inspiration. Anyway let me know what you guys think and get ready because this is only the beginning of the drama that's about to happen. Until next time ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

_**Author's note: thank you for reviewing and continuing to read this story! This chapter carries on the drama from before but it's much lighter and I think you'll enjoy it. **_

Steve and Danny walked into Chris's office smiling in thanks at Melody as she walked away. Chris smiled at them and motioned for them to sit down before turning back to his conversation. They were meeting for an update to find out when they were going to court and what they could do in the meantime to make sure that they didn't screw anything up.

"Sorry about that, thanks for coming in today. I just wanted to give you an update so that you know what our next step is." Chris rummaged around his desk and pulled out a packet of papers. "Here is the petition that was filed with the courts on Friday afternoon; it outlines the reasons why you wish to change the custody agreement existing with Rachel. We've already discussed the shared custody agreement proposal where we outlined how we think the custody should be split between both of you. Rachel has been served and advised by her attorney not to have any contact with you about the hearing. She is only to call you if it has something urgent to do with Grace, any other business regarding Grace will go through Harold and me as to avoid anything that could ruin the other's case." He paused letting his information sink in. He knew that this was a lot of information to have, especially since Chris met Danny's former attorney who hadn't really done any of this for him. Plus Chris wanted Steve to know exactly what was going on.

"Is it safe to assume that we're not doing mediation this time around?" Danny asked completely relaxed for the first time in months. He already knew the process and he knew he was in good hands this time around.

"Yes Harold and I, along with the judge in this case Judge Monaleiki thought that mediation would just be a waste of time based on Rachel's comments and such. We've also fast forwarded the hearing date so that we can officially put this matter to rest."

"I know we've talked about this, but really how good are our chances at actually winning?" Danny asked his hand reaching for Steve's.

"I'd say they're pretty good given the way that you've handled yourself throughout this mess by not lashing out at her and not letting Grace know what's really going on. But there still is the issue that you two are not legally recognized as being together. Judge Monaleiki is a family man that believes that children are much better with a stable family, not necessarily a traditional stable family. He was the judge that awarded full custody to a lesbian couple last year over the former boyfriend because they had a civil union and had been together for some time over the boyfriend who had only been dating a girl for less than six months."

"So wait, you're saying that our chances could get better if we were to have a civil union?" Steve asked sharing a curious glance with Danny. Steve had been thinking about the idea of legally recognizing their relationship with Danny and if Chris was saying that it would greatly help them out it would give Steve the opportunity to bring it up to Danny.

"I think they would yes, it would show that you are a stable environment with Grace because you have taken the step of making your relationship more permanent, in a sense. I'm not saying that it's the deciding factor but it's one of those things that would benefit both you and Grace. I mean I've been around you guys for awhile now in a personal setting and you can't get more permanent then you, your chemistry is intense. Most couples would kill for an ounce of chemistry that flies between you two." Steve smirked and glanced over at Danny, who had his head down with a bright red blush spread across his cheeks.

"Ya hear that Danno? We've got intense chemistry." Steve joked, squeezing Danny's hand and leaning back in his chair.

"Shut up Steven and smug is not a good look for you. Are you done inflating his ego so we can get back to the matter at hand?" Chris nodded a small smile spread across his face as he tried not to laugh at the two of them. "When is our hearing?"

"Two weeks from now on the 19th. We'll continue to prepare for court so I'll be calling in a couple of days to set up a time where you guys can come in separately, because Harold wants to do depositions about your relationship and such. He's fishing for anything that might help Rachel prove that you're not a stable environment. I've already spoken to Victoria and she says that she and Grace are going to discuss how Grace feels about this whole mess."

"Sounds good. Thanks again Chris." Steve stood reaching over to shake Chris's hand.

"I can't thank you enough for helping us out so much." Danny added also shaking Chris's hand, he really couldn't put into words how thankful he was for Chris.

"It's nothing Danny; I'm merely just making sure that you get the same custodial rights as Rachel. It's not right that she ever took Grace away from you to begin with." Danny nodded knowing that the situation that led them to this point wasn't fair.

"We'll see you for dinner tomorrow right?" Steve asked before he and Danny left the office.

"Yeah did you need us to bring anything?" Chris asked picking up his phone in case he needed to text Mary.

"Uh," Steve started looking at Danny. He was after all the one that had planned this little get together with their ohana.

"Wine would be good, I'm not sure what's good and I'm assuming that you or Mary would know. Dinner's at 6:30 sharp so Grace can join us, per her request." Chris nodded quickly typing in his phone.

"6:30 with wine got it. I'll talk to you guys later." Both nodded as Steve held the door open for Danny to exit first.

It wasn't until later that night when Steve and Danny were eating dinner that Steve brought up their meeting with Chris. "So how do you feel after meeting with Chris today?"

"I think we actually have a chance at getting more time with Grace, besides the fact that we're not legally together."

"Have you thought about it though?" Danny tilted his head not sure what Steve was really asking him. "Have you thought about taking that step and having a civil union? I know that you didn't think you would ever get married again and since it's kinda the same thing, but different. I just wanted to know if you have thought about it?" Steve was rambling now and he was nervous about what Danny was going to say.

"Have you?" He fired back needing the extra time to figure out how to answer that.

"Honestly yeah I have. I've thought about it a lot actually."

"Really?" Danny was surprised yet not surprised at the same time. He thought that Steve wasn't the type to officially settle down and to hear that he had been thinking about it a lot made his heart swell a little bit.

"I know that my _relationship_ with Catherine didn't give off the vibe that I wanted to get married and I guess for a time I didn't. But I want to settle down with you, I want our relationship to be as permanent as it can be. You're my endgame babe; there isn't anybody else I want for the rest of my life but you."

"Endgame? Have you been watching rom coms without me Steven?" Steve shook his head and took a long drag of his beer. "Feeling's mutual babe." Danny quietly added surprising Steve, who sat up quickly.

"Are you serious Danny? I don't want you to do this just because of what Chris said." Danny turned away from Steve's hopeful face and towards the beach. "Grace and you mean the world to me with or without a ring on my finger, Danny. So no matter what I'm still here for the long haul."

"We've been together for almost a year and we've been partners for even longer. Yeah I'm sure."

"I'm gonna call the governor and see if he'll meet with us tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah babe." Steve beamed and leaned forward capturing Danny's lips in a hot kiss before getting up from the table and grabbing his phone across the room. Danny watched him with a smile on his face as he heard Steve talking to Denning; he was ready to tie himself to that man forever.

The next morning Danny surprisingly woke up before Steve and took a minute to watch him. "What's wrong Danny?" Steve asked even though he had not even opened his eyes.

"How do you even do that? Geez, you about gave me a heart attack."

"I can always feel you watching me, now what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to bask in the fact that I'm actually up before you this morning." Steve gave him a half smile and pulled him closer to his body. "What time do we have to meet with Denning this morning?" Danny asked leaning over Steve tracing circles on his warm chest. Steve sighed at the intimate gesture and lifted his head to kiss Danny slow and warm.

"9:30." Danny looked over at the clock and sighed, it was only 6:30 and they didn't have to be in the office until 8 at the latest, but still they both had to shower and get ready and Steve still had to do his workout so they had to get up now if they were going to be anywhere close to being on time. Kissing Steve's chest above his heart Danny moved to roll out of bed, but Steve's arm shot out holding Danny in place. "Where are you going?"

"We have to get ready for work." Danny explained with a duh tone to his voice, as if Steve didn't know that already.

"We're not going until later this morning. I texted Chin and Kono last night and told them we had a meeting with Chris about the hearing, so we're not going in until this afternoon." Danny smiled and relaxed laying his head against Steve's chest letting his heart beat and warmth lull him back to sleep for a little bit.

Steve watched Danny sleep for a little bit before slipping out of bed and heading out to do a light workout. Less than a half hour later Steve swam to shore and smiled when he saw Mary standing on the beach with a huge smile of her own. "Hey is Danny still asleep?" Steve asked looking towards the house for any sign of his blond counterpart; he didn't want him to know about Steve's secret plan.

"Nope, I snuck upstairs and he was still dozing peacefully." She replied reaching into her bag and pulling out the black box and handing it over. If she were being honest she wasn't surprised when Steve had called last night and asked her to bring it over, she had been waiting for them to finally take this step. Plus hearing Chris say that he successfully brought up the idea without any suspicion at their meeting made Mary smile and thank her lucky stars that her boyfriend could be just as sneaky as she was.

"Thank you for holding onto this for me." Mary nodded and reached out lightly hugging him to avoid getting wet.

"I'm happy you're finally going through with it, I thought I was going to have to just come over and perform the ceremony myself." Steve chuckled and smiled leaning forward giving her a kiss.

"Get out of here before Danny sees you and thanks again. Also don't tell anybody, we're going to wait and tell everybody tonight at dinner okay?" Mary nodded and hugged him one more time before leaving and bypassing the house heading up the side so if Danny were awake and perhaps downstairs he wouldn't see her unless he was in the living room.

Steve slipped into the house and checked to make sure that Danny wasn't up and about and slipped back up the stairs. He quickly showered the salt water off and slipped back into bed waiting for Danny to wake up for the second time that morning. It only took Steve's impatience about ten minutes of waiting before he decided to wake up the blond by lightly kissing up the column of his neck. Danny moaned lightly arching into Steve's mouth while stretching his sleepy body. "Mhm, now that's a way to wake up. I'm open to you doing that every day." Danny murmured turning to look at Steve with half lidded eyes.

"Duly noted." Steve murmured against Danny's lips.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 8." Danny nodded and reached up to kiss Steve again. "I have something for you." Steve whispered resting his forehead against Danny's. Danny smirked the sexual comment resting at the tip of his tongue when Steve laughed and pressed his finger to Danny's lips. "Don't even go there. This is serious." Danny fully opened his eyes finally noting the serious tone to Steve's voice.

"Okay, what is it?" Danny asked shifting so that he was sitting up and leaning against the headboard. Steve took a deep breath and turned grabbing the box from the nightstand. "Steve." Danny took in the box in Steve's hand and immediately knew what it was, he had proposed to someone before.

"Just open it." Steve lightly demanded placing the box in Danny's hand, hoping that he liked what lie inside. Danny toyed with the box for a few moments before flipping the lid open and smiling at the rings inside.

"It's perfect." Danny whispered running his fingers over the rings and looking up at Steve. "When did you get this?"

"I had your mom pick them out while I was away. She would know better than anybody what would you like and I told her that I wanted the exact same one."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"I've been thinking about it since we went home to Jersey, but I didn't plan anything until I was deployed and mom offered to come stay with you. So I capitalized on the opportunity and asked her to look into getting a ring."

"You're pretty sneaky sometimes and amazing too." Steve smiled and reached out grabbing Danny's free hand lacing their fingers together. "You're sure about this?" Steve nodded reaching up to cup Danny's cheek. "You're wearing a suit, a nice suit. I'm not marrying you in your cargos and polo shirt."

"Of course Danno, anything you want." Danny nodded.

"I am not the woman in this relationship Steven, but yes it's about time you realize that."

"Yes dear." Danny glared and lightly pushed Steve's shoulder knocking Steve backwards a little bit. "Would you like a special breakfast dear?" Steve called as Danny walked into the bathroom leaving Steve on the bed. Steve got up and smiled as he walked to his closet, nothing was different now and that's exactly how Steve wants it.

Per Danny's request Steve dons his best suit, the same one he wore their first undercover op in the beginning of their partnership and judging by the look that Danny gave him when he came down the stairs Steve made the best decision. "Thank you." Danny murmured when he pulled away from the steamy kiss.

"You ready to go?" Danny nodded patting Steve's pocket to make sure their rings were there before lacing their fingers together and walking out of the house. On the way there Danny expected that he would feel nervous much like he had when he and Rachel married, but he didn't. He felt relaxed and there were no doubts or second thoughts in the back of his head. Danny turned towards Steve as they pulled up to a stop light right before the governor's office and reached out lightly squeezing his thigh. Steve turned and smiled reaching down to hold Danny's hand, they were really doing this.

They walked into the office their hands still connected, the first time that they have shown this much affection in front of anyone from the governor's office. Steve felt like he was floating on cloud nine, he was finally getting the family he had subconsciously always wanted with the man he always subconsciously wanted. Danny leaned into him as they rode up the elevator and squeezed his hand for good measure. He was finding it a little hard to believe that in the mist of this bitter custody battle where insults were being thrown left and right (one-sidedly) he was able to have a moment of intense happiness and love. Danny has longed for a moment like this, a moment where he had no doubts that Steve loved him with his entire being and would do absolutely anything to protect him and vice versa. "I love you." Danny whispered right before they reached their floor. Steve turned a blissful smile on his face as he leaned in and kissed him swiftly on the mouth.

"Love you too Danny, always." Danny closed his eyes as he left Steve's words wash over him and for the first time in his life he knew what real love felt like. "You ready to tie yourself to me for the rest of your life?"

"Yes ya goof, I'm gonna make an honest man outta you." Steve shook his head and led Danny with a hand on the small of his back.

"You can head right in, he's expecting you." They smiled and continued on their way with Danny's arm still around his waist and Steve's hand still pressed firmly against Danny's back.

"Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams I think congratulations are in order."

"Thank you for doing this so quickly Governor." Denning nodded and smiled softly at them, he was actually happy that his two task force leaders were taking this step. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't really have a problem with Steve and Danny, just the process to which they got things done. But outside of the office and bureaucracy he thought they were pretty good guys and he was more than happy to speed up this process for them.

"No time but the present especially with Five-0." Denning tried to joke earning a small smile from them. "I'm assuming you want the abridged version of the ceremony?" Steve looked at Danny giving him the say. Steve was happy with anything, as long as by the end of it Danny was his and his only. Danny nodded smiling warmly at Steve; he didn't need the long drawn out speech. "Alright then, we'll just do the specifics. If you two could stand right here and face each other?" Denning ordered as his assistant came into the room serving as witness and photographer. She had a feeling that they would like to have a photo of this occasion. Steve and Danny turned to face each other their hands connected before they turned to Denning. "This ceremony is the public declaration of the full and legal commitment of Steven McGarrett and Daniel Williams to each other in accord with the Laws of the State of Hawaii. Steven and Daniel, do you come here freely and without reservation to pledge and share your lives openly with one another, in a committed and binding relationship? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

Steve and Danny turned towards each other with smiles spread across their faces. "We do." They replied in unison Danny squeezing Steve's hand.

"Steve you have something to say to Danny?" Denning asked smiling at the shocked look that spread across his face.

"Uh yes I do." Steve replied reaching into his pocket to pull out the piece of paper covered in scribbles that he had quickly jot down after Danny had fallen asleep last night. "Danny, I promise to always love and cherish you no matter how much you may frustrate me at times. I promise to support you and honor your wishes to the best of my abilities. I promise that I'll try and listen when you tell me to call for back up although there will probably be times that I forget. I'll try not to shut you out so much instead letting you into the scary place you call my brain. I'll love, protect, and support Grace as if she were my very own flesh and blood and make sure that she always has her Danno to come home to. I promise to love you with every fiber of my being for eternity. With this ring I commit to our union and pledge to you my eternal love." Steve looked up to see tears in Danny's eyes that mirrored his own as he slid the ring onto Danny's finger.

"Danny do you have anything you want to say?" Denning asked feeling a bit emotional himself.

"Yes." Danny replied after taking a deep breath. Locking eyes with Steve, Danny let his heart do the talking for him. "I will love, protect, and support you for eternity. I promise to not rant as much about your lack of a fear gene. I will trust that you still remember your Navy SEAL training and won't get hurt on purpose. I promise to be your backup until my dying day and I promise to never walk away from you when things get tough. I will be there for you through the good, bad, and horrendous times and help you fix the damage that your past as caused you. I'll always be here waiting for you no matter how many times you're deployed or how long you're gone for. I promise to take care of you when you get hurt and to enjoy this island that you call home a little bit more. I will love you forever and always." Steve smiled and resisted the urge to reach out and kiss Danny as he slid the ring onto Steve's finger. He should've known that Danny would still wow him without having any time to prepare.

"Steven McGarrett and Daniel Williams have made their public commitment to each other to join their lives together and have declared that they will live together as partners devoted to their Union. They have symbolized their Union by joining hands, taking vows and by exchanging rings. By the authority vested in me by the laws of the State of Hawaii, I hereby declare that Steven McGarrett and Daniel Williams are lawfully joined in a civil union. Go now in peace and love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives. You may now share your first official kiss as a truly united couple." Taking one more deep breath Steve surged forward pressing his lips hard against Danny finally giving into his urge to kiss the love of his life. Although this wasn't the exact day that he had thought about, it was the best day he could've asked for with just him and Danny alone pledging their love for each other much like they had in the beginning of their relationship. They were so immersed in their kiss that they didn't even realize that Heidi was snapping pictures of the happy couple. Steve finally pulled away gasping slightly for breath and rested his forehead against Danny's.

"Mine." He softly growled elated that he was right in all sense of the term. Danny smiled and nodded threading his fingers through the hair at Steve's neck.

"Always and forever." Steve loved the sound of it and kissed Danny again lightly. Danny pulled away and smiled at Denning. "Thank you so much again for doing this." He just waved his hand dismissively and pointed to the piece of the paper on his desk.

"Sign this and its official, Heidi will serve as your witness." Danny stepped forward first signing his name with a flourish before turning towards Steve and handing him the pen. Steve kissed Danny one more time before quickly scribbling his name. "That's it, you guys are officially together."

"I'll email you the photos." Heidi replied showing Steve and Danny the photos she had quickly snapped with her phone.

"Thank you." Steve was beyond happy that she had thought of such a small detail, he would for sure treasure those photos for time to come.

"Since you're already here Commander, maybe we should do a quick status check with Five-0 and such. Detective since you're here you might as well join us. I have a few things I need you to check into as well." Denning stated slipping easily into professional mode again and it was a relief for both of them. It made it seem more real in a way.

Twenty minutes later Steve and Danny exited the office yet again wrapped into each other. Danny had his arm around Steve's waist while Steve had his arm around Danny's shoulders holding him protectively to his body smiling down at the phone in Danny's hand which showed their first kiss as a legally bound couple. "I can't wait to see their reactions to this news." Steve nodded kissing Danny's temple as the elevator doors opened. Dinner was going to be interesting and Steve couldn't wait to share the great news.

"We have some time before we have to technically be at work, what do you say to lunch and some alone time before we have to be at work?" Danny pretended to think about it for a moment before he nodded a large grin spread across his face. As much as he couldn't wait to share the news with their friends and family, right now he just wanted to celebrate with the most important man in his life.

_**A/N 2: wow that was a long one to write. So tell me you weren't expecting that were you? I hope that you enjoyed a slight break from Rachel and her drama but have no fear they still have to tell Rachel and Steve and Danny have one more surprise up their sleeves (if you guess it right I'll give you a surprise sneak peek into the next chapter). Like always let me know what you thought and until next time ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**Author's note: I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter; time has seriously just gotten away from me. This chapter was just supremely hard to write because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it, but I think it version will suit the big picture of the story well. All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance for any mistakes. **_

It only took a matter of minutes after their ceremony for Steve to call off the rest of the day. Once he was back at the house with Danny pushed up against it moving his mouth in the most delicious of ways, Steve knew he couldn't even begin to think about functioning at work. So reluctantly moving away from the warmth that was his Danno, Steve quickly called Chin and Kono and called off for the rest of the day telling them they could knock off as well and hung up, he had to get back to his Danno.

They spent the day celebrating their now unbreakable bond just enjoying the warmth of each other. Danny wished that they would could a lot more time together like this, wrapped around each other cocooned within the warmth sheets of their bed, but dinner wasn't going to make itself and Danny was looking forward to tonight. He was looking forward to sharing their news with their ohana; he knew that once they got over the shock of the suddenness they were going to be happy.

"Stop thinking so much." Steve quipped from the other side of the kitchen breaking the comfortable silence that had broken out across the room. Danny turned an amused smile spread across his face. "I can hear you all the way over here." Steve stopped stirring his marinade and quickly walked across the room swiping Danny into his arms. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I know that, I'm not worried about it at all. I just hope that Grace isn't too upset that she wasn't included, you know how bad things are over at Rachel's right now." Steve nodded his mind flashing back to the worried conversation that Danny had had with Victoria. She had told him that Grace was feeling a bit unwelcomed at home with Rachel with the new baby and the custody battle. Grace had expressed feelings of wanting to live with Danny and Steve all the time because she thought they actually loved her. The conversation still broke Steve's heart to think that Grace would feel like that.

"I think she'll understand once we explain to her in the right way. Plus she loves us and we'll figure out a way to include her in something." Danny nodded closing his eyes as Steve kissed Danny's temple before going back to finish his marinade. Danny took a deep breath, Steve was right. They continued to work in comfortable silence until they heard a car pull in the driveway, Danny knew without even checking the time who was here. Since dinner was Grace's request he had asked Helen to drop Grace off a little earlier than usual, he wanted her to help in any way she could. Who knew that it would give them ample time to break the news to her.

"Danno!" Grace exclaimed a smile spreading across her face. She had been having such a bad day but seeing her Danno so relaxed and happy had completely turned it around. She flung herself into his waiting arms and soaked up all his warmth.

"Hi monkey, I missed you." Grace wiggled further into his warmth smiling even wider as his comforting scent washed over her. Danny could tell that something was bothering her but he didn't question it deciding to wait for her to open up.

"I missed you too Danno." She lifted her head almost as if she could hear Steve's footsteps and quickly jumped down from Danny's arms before taking off and flying into Steve's arms laughing at his spun her around. Steve and Danny locked eyes as Danny motioned for Steve to take Grace into the house.

"Hey Danny, here's her things along with a special outfit she picked out for tonight."

"Thank you. How was she today? She seemed a little off when you got here." Helen sighed and looked around out of habit before opening her mouth.

"Charles are being extra fussy today always wanting Rachel to hold him so Grace felt a little left out because she wanted Rachel's help in picking out her outfit for tonight. She was pretty unhappy all day until we left the house. Rachel also had a meeting with her attorney about the custody hearing and Grace might have overhead some of Rachel's unkind words." Helen felt uncomfortable tattling on her boss in a way but as her father Danny had a right to know about things concerning Grace.

"Thank you Helen for dropping her off and helping to keep her as removed from this as possible. Steve and I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem at all Danny. I hope you guys have a fun night." Danny nodded and watched Helen get back in the car and reverse out of the driveway before turning back towards the house. He stopped and smiled when he saw Steve showing Grace how to make a proper salad, even giving her a dull knife so that she could learn how to properly cut up vegetables, he loved how much care and attention Steve had for Grace. Danny turned making his way up the stairs to drop off Grace's bags.

"Daddy?" Grace asked as Steve added cherry tomatoes to the salad.

"Yeah?" Steve replied putting his knife down and looking at Grace as she swung her legs against the cabinets.

"You and Danno got married didn't you?" Steve stopped short for a moment wondering how she had figured it out before his finger reached out to run along the ring on his finger.

"Yes Gracie we did. I love Danno very much and I want to be with him forever." Grace looked at Steve with such a look that Steve just knew the question floating through her mind. "We wanted you to be there, I've always thought that when Danno and I did marry that you would be right there since I pledged to be there for you and love you forever. But it was such a quick decision that we couldn't wait, but I want you to know that you were there with us in spirit. Do you understand?" Grace thought about it for a moment before nodding. "You mean that world to me and Danno and I want you to always know that you will always have a place here with us. You know what you could for us?"

"What?" Grace couldn't help but wonder about what Steve could possibly need her to do for him.

"We want to have a big party to celebrate with everybody, like a reception of sorts, and Danno and I have no idea how to do that. But I think with your help we could make the best party ever. You could help design the cake and even help pick the flavor."

"Really? Can I draw it out too?" Steve nodded happy to see joy swimming in Grace's eyes. He was so glad that she seemed to be okay with their sudden union. A silence passed over them as Grace thought about what Steve had told her. "I'm happy you guys got married. You make Danno happy and I love you for making my Danno whole again. I know that sometimes adults just have to do things without kids, it's easier sometimes." Steve nodded and smiled even chuckling a little bit.

"I think you're right Gracie, you're such a wise young lady." Grace beamed at the compliment.

"Does this mean you're really gonna be my daddy?" Steve paused for a minute unsure of how to answer her question. Danny, who had been in the doorway for the entire conversation, pushed off the doorframe and entered the kitchen.

"Would you like that monkey?" Both Grace and Steve turned to Danny and Grace nodded without a moment of hesitation. She wanted Steve to really be her Daddy. Danny looked at Steve, who looked all kinds of lost, and nodded. "Alright then I'll talk to Chris and we'll take care of it." Grace leaned forward and kissed Steve's cheek jolting him back to awareness. "I think it's about time too."

"Sure is Danno." Danny laughed at Grace's sudden country accent and scooped his daughter up to have a quick family hug. As Danny rested his head on Steve's shoulder while Grace rested between them, he couldn't help but think it couldn't get much better than this. They stay wrapped together for a little bit before Danny pulled away and set Grace down.

"Your guests will be here soon, so you better get ready. Steve and I will set the table and make sure the food's all good to go." Grace nodded and ran up the stairs with Jack, her best friend even if he was a dog leaving Danny and Steve alone.

"Thank you Danny, that's the best present you could ever give me." Danny waved his hand dismissively squeezing Steve's hand with his free hand.

"It's the right thing to do; you love her just as much as I do. And plus if something were to happen to me you would still be able to see her." Steve nodded taking the chicken and steak out to the grill.

It was a flurry of activity as Danny worked to set the table and make sure they had drinks chilling for their guests. Grace the best host greeting each guest with as much charm as Steve. It was hilarious for Steve and Danny to watch Grace working the room like a pro, even going as far as to completely charm Chris. It was hilarious to see Grace wrap Chris around her little finger. Danny's nerves set in as they all sat down to eat. He and Steve had talked in the kitchen about when they were going to share their news and both decided that they would do it before dinner.

Steve sensed Danny's nerves from his end of the table and smiled reassuringly at him before standing. He cleared his throat and waited for everyone to turn their attention to him. "Before we eat, Danny and I have some good news to share with you guys." Steve nodded at Danny, who stood up and moved to join Steve at the opposite side of the table. "As you guys know Danny and I have been together for awhile and given some recent events, we decided that it was time to take our relationship to a more permanent basis. So this morning we met with the governor this morning and decided to have a civil union." Steve stopped looking around at their guests. Mary looked up at him with a knowing smile and tipped her wine glass at him in congratulations. Danny caught the look and shook his head he should've known that Mary would already know. Kono sat back with her mouth open in surprise yet her eyes were smiling. Chris wasn't surprised, given his relationship with Mary, and Chin? Chin wasn't surprised in the least. He had seen the rings the moment they had walked in the door, as a newlywed himself he could see Steve playing with the ring on his finger to make sure it was still there.

As the silence wore on Danny became even more nervous. Finally Chin stood up raising his wine glass with one hand while holding Malia's with the other. "It's about time you put a ring on it McGarrett. I'm happy that you have found such unconditional love and support, both of you. Ho'omaika'i 'ana." Chin raised his glass in a toast a warm smile across his face. Malia raised her glass as well giving Steve and Danny a warm smile.

"I can't believe you didn't let me plan a proper wedding, but Ho'omaika'i'ana all the same."

"Auntie Kono you can help me plan the reception. Daddy and Danno said I could help." Kono smiled at the young girl and leaned down hugging her to her side.

"I'd love to help you Gracie, we'll make it the best reception ever." Grace nodded smiling up at Danny and Steve. Chris and Mary shared a look silently congratulating each other on a job well done. Everyone raised their glassed toasting the happy couple and Steve smiled pulling Danny against his side letting the love of their ohana wash over them.

"Danno I'm hungry." Grace slightly whined earning chuckles from the adults around the table. Danny nodded and reached down smoothing her hair as he kissed her head.

"Yeah let's eat." Chatter began to fly between the adults and Steve smiled as he looked at his ohana. He knew they could have been angry, but thanks to Grace's quick thinking they were able to avoid any major blowups. He just hoped that breaking the news to Danny's family would go as smoothly.

Later on as everyone moved out onto the lanai to enjoy the sunset Steve looked at the group and raised his beer bottle to the rest of the group. "Mahalo nui loa na ho'olaule'a me la kaua." They had made it through the tough part, but Steve knew that Rachel was going to flip out when she heard that not only were Steve and Danny legally together, but that Steve was also planning on adopting Gracie. Steve looked down at the ring on his finger and smiled, she could bring it because Steve wasn't backing down.

Translations:

Ho'omaika'i'ana: congratulations

"Mahalo nui loa na ho'olaule'a me la kaua: thank you for celebrating with us.

_**A/N 2: yet again I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I hope that this chapter lived up to your expectations, even though their reactions weren't that dramatic it's all a part of the big picture. Plus this is just the calm before the storm. Let me know what you thought and until next time ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot points.**

_**Author's note: thank you so much for your reviews of the previous chapter, they were the inspiration for this dozy of a chapter. I will warn you that this one is a long one, but I think that it will be everything you guys wanted and more. So enjoy!**_

Before Danny and Steve knew it, the time for the hearing had come. They had been swamped with back-to-back cases and subsequent paperwork that had Chris not called to tell them where to meet him, Danny's sure he would have forgotten based off of sheer exhaustion. He hung up with Chris and pulled Steve out of the office to sleep for the next ten hours so they were bright eyed and ready to face Rachel in court.

The morning of the hearing was quiet for the two partners; they went about their normal morning routines but didn't say much to each other. Danny was too absorbed in going through each scenario and preparing him for the absolute worse. Steve was quiet watching Danny for any signs of what was going through his mind, while also trying to calm his own nerves. He really didn't want to lose his temper in court, but he knew that Rachel's attorney was going to use everything he could possibly find against them.

"You ready?" Steve finally asked resting his hand on Danny's shoulder hoping to comfort his partner. Danny looked up from rubbing Jack's head and nodded standing up. Steve stopped him with his hand still on his shoulder and pulled Danny back into his arms. "We're going to get through this, no matter what happens we'll get through this together."

"I know." Danny whispered squeezing his arms tighter around Steve's waist, letting the comfort and love wash over him. They were in this together and they were going get through this no matter what.

"I'm not giving Grace up without a fight Danny." Danny smiled softly and leaning up softly pressed his lips against Steve's.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear this morning. Let's go, I'm ready to have this over and done with." Steve nodded and laced his fingers together with Danny's as they walked out of the house. He too was ready for this whole nightmare to be over and done with. He was tired from having to worry about Rachel and deal with her nasty moods anymore.

As they drove to the court house Steve held Danny's hand giving him the silent comfort he needed, they both needed. Steve had no idea what they were walking into and as he parked the Camaro he felt his nerves flare. He didn't like not knowing what he was walking into, he liked knowing exactly what was going to happen and giving over so much control didn't sit well with him. Plus knowing that Grace was going to be there and have to hear everything that they've worked so hard to keep away from him made Steve angry and sad. He didn't want Grace to know such hatred and judgment at her young age, he wanted to keep her as innocent and worry free as possible.

"Hey guys." Chris greeted as he parked his car next to theirs. He could tell with just one look that they were nervous. "Everything's going to be fine. It's a pretty straight forward hearing, with them presenting their side and vice versa. Hopefully by the end of the day we have a favorable verdict. Are you guys ready?" Steve and Danny looked at each other and Steve squeezed Danny's hand before both nodded following Chris towards the courthouse.

"Is it really necessary that Grace be present? I don't want her to have to hear some of the things that are bound to be said. I would really like to keep her away from this if I could."

"I know Danny, I would love nothing more than to say that Grace didn't need to be here, but since she is older, the judge might want to hear what she has to say. He might take her wishes into consideration and Harold and I have agreed that she will stay with one of my assistants in another room until she's needed. Plus Victoria is more than capable of expressing Grace's wishes with the court." Danny felt better knowing that she would only be there when necessary but still the thought of her having to be there at all didn't sit well with them.

"Alright, here we go. Remember stay calm and polite, insulting Rachel will not help our cause." Steve and Danny nodded and took one last deep breath before Chris ushered them into the courthouse. The hearing started off simple enough with the judge asking the typical questions about financial status and previous agreements of custody. Things didn't get interesting until he asked why Rachel was seeking to change the agreement that seemed to have been working.

"Your honor, we feel that it would be in Grace's best interests if she were to be placed in Mrs. Edward's primary custody full time due to the controversial nature of not only Mr. Williams' job but his relationship with Mr. McGarrett as well." Danny balled his fists feeling the anger well up in his stomach at his ex-wife. "Mrs. Edwards would be able to provide a much more stable home for Grace, one that wouldn't open her up to unnecessary bullying or danger that she would suffer if she were to stay with her father." Harold spoke calmly and evenly unaware of the angry tension rolling off of both Danny and Steve. Its one thing to use his job against him, but using his stable and loving relationship against Danny was something he didn't feel right about.

The judge nodded as Harold sat down finished with his short, but in his mind effective, speech. Chris waited until the judge had turned to him before standing up to address your court. "Your honor, my client has never downplayed his job. He understands that his job is dangerous, but necessary. He serves tirelessly to protect this island that his daughter now calls home. But his job is not the real problem that Mrs. Edwards has a problem with, it's the relationship between Mr. Williams and Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, for the simple fact that they are both men. Which I'll point out for the court Mr. Lawrence and his client are dangerously pushing the discrimination card with that allegation. And while the idea of two men being together is controversial to them, I would also like to point out that Hawaii did just pass a civil union law, so really how controversial could it be? In short, my client doesn't want to completely take Grace away from her mother, he would just like more time with her." Chris stopped letting the judge absorb everything he's said and finally sat when he nodded a silence falling over the seemingly empty courtroom.

"I see that Lieutenant Commander McGarrett would like to adopt Grace and the Mrs. Edwards is against that, is that true?" Judge Monaleiki asked glancing up from the paperwork that Steve had signed two weeks ago.

"Yes, because of the nature of Danny's job and the fact that he and Steve are now legally together if something where to happen to Danny Steve would be able to still have some form of contact with Grace, who he considers to be his own daughter."

"And Mrs. Edwards has a problem with this because of what Mr. Lawrence?"

"She doesn't believe that Mr. Williams' relationship is enough reason for Mr. McGarrett to legally become Grace's stepparent. She's not sure that the reason is going to last your honor."

"I'd think it's going to last because they had a civil union, they are in a sense married. It's the same thing that Mr. and Mrs. Edwards have together. Your honor it's in our opinion that is just a petty attempt on Mrs. Edwards' part to get back at Danny for finally moving on and being in a happy and healthy relationship. She has such hatred for Danny and by connection Steve that it's beginning to affect Grace, the child she's trying to keep away from Danny and Steve. She has expressed such feelings to Victoria Gomez the therapist that Grace has been seeing and we would like to call her as witness to that fact." Monaleiki thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Before I decide if Ms. Gomez is needed, Mr. Lawrence does your client wish to defend some of the allegations made against her?" Harold leaned toward Rachel having a brief conversation before standing up.

"My client will admit that her reaction to the suddenness of Mr. William's relationship was a tad bit extreme, but she is in fact concerned about the well being of her daughter. Taking their relationship out of the question, the Edwards are much more financially stable to support Grace." The judge looked to be thinking for a moment before he looked back at the papers in front of him, most likely Danny and Steve's financial records that had been submitted to Chris way before they had even decided to fight it.

"I don't see a problem financially for Mr. Williams and his partner, they owe a house outright, they both have steady employment which given Mr. Edwards profession and Mrs. Edwards role as a stay at home mom and the needs of a second child, would say that Mr. Williams is the more financially stable household for Grace."Chris turned to Danny and Steve and smiled, this was working out in their favor. "With the financial aspect out of the way, I'd like to remind both parents that this is about Grace and her well being. I'd like to speak with Ms. Gomez before I decide if I want to put Grace on the stand." Danny smiled in relief; hopefully Grace wouldn't need to be brought in here at all. Chris turned and nodded to Victoria, who stood with a polite smile on her face. They were much more prepared than Rachel and it was easy to see from her face how unhappy she was about this. Chris knew that this was going to be a unique hearing; usually they were in and out of court within a half hour at most. But he didn't sense that Rachel was going to give up at any time. It also seemed that Judge Monaleiki seemed to be on leaning towards their side and Chris felt that once Victoria took the stand it would be a done deal.

Victoria took the stand as the bailiff swore her in. Chris leaned back knowing that the judge would take the lead on any questioning. "Please state your name and profession for the record."

"Victoria Gomez child psychologist." The judge nodded and looked down at the report that had been submitted about her visits with Grace.

"You've been seeing Grace for almost two months now correct?"

"Yes."

"Based on your report, it would be safe to say that you have built a relationship with the child enough so that she would feel comfortable with talking about the custody battle between her parents."

"It took about three sessions for her to get comfortable enough to talk about life with both parents. She's a very perceptive child that could tell that something was going on between her parents and it was upsetting her; she didn't feel comfortable telling either of her parents because she feels the urge to protect their feelings."

"Did she ever express a wish to live with her father?"

"Yes, numerous times in fact. She expressed feelings of being second best at home with her mother because of the arrival of her baby brother. She felt as if Mrs. Edwards and Mr. Edwards preferred Charles over her, because he was Mr. Edwards' son unlike her. There were also times where she would hear her mother and stepfather making comments about Mr. Williams' and his relationship with Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and how wrong it was. She was very upset to hear her mother talk about her father like that and that's when she specifically said that she would much rather prefer to live with her father full time."

"You noted an incident at school, what happened?"

"Grace had made a project about her family and one child had a problem with it so he began bullying Grace. It resulted in the school calling Grace's parents and she could tell when she saw her parents that something had happened between them and she felt as if she were to blame." Judge Monaleiki nodded making notes as she spoke. Danny and Steve watched on their hearts in their throats and hands clasped under the table.

"Is there anything else that you think I should know before I render my decision?" Victoria thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, there was one session in which Grace made a comment about being tired of her mother's attempts to use her to her father. She was very upset and had a mini-breakdown in the office. She loves her father very much and talked about the time before Mr. Williams had gotten together with Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and how she hated to see her father so unhappy, she ultimately just wants both her parents to be happy." Danny's heart clenched and he could feel his stomach drop at the thought of his daughter feeling an ounce of pain because of him or Rachel. He never wanted his daughter to feel any pain. Steve squeezed his hand feeling only a tenth of the magnitude that Danny was going through. The thought of their sweet and innocent little girl in pain was almost too much to bear.

"Thank you for your insight Ms. Gomez you may step down." Victoria nodded and stood with her polite smile still in place. She knew that the judge was going to make the right decision that would benefit everybody. The judge took a few moment minutes writing things down before he looked up and addressed both attorneys.

"I think that Ms. Gomez provided enough insight into what Grace's wishes are in this matter, so Mr. Williams' you can relax I'm not calling your daughter to the stand." Judge Monaleiki joked slightly feeling the man's tension and stress all the way at the bench. Danny cracked a small smile at the judge; he should've known that he would pick up on his anxiety. "Before I go make my decision is there anything you would like to say on behalf of your clients?" Chris motioned for Harold to go first. Danny risked a glance at Rachel and took in her still defiant shoulders, but her eyes held a bit of sadness. It seemed as if she was finally realizing what she had been doing to Grace with all her antics throughout this whole ordeal.

"Your honor my client ultimately just wants what is best for Grace. She stands by her claims of Grace being better off in her care, but she will respect whatever decision you may make." Chris waited half a second before standing up.

"Your honor, my client uprooted his life and moved well almost five thousand miles from his family to be with his daughter. He just wants the equal opportunity in being involved in Grace's life. He too will respect whatever decision you make." The judge nodded and wrote down a few more things.

"Court will recess for a half hour so that I can review all the documents and information presented today." Banging his gavel everyone stood and watched him leave for his chambers. Danny turned toward Steve and laid his head on his chest. Steve wrapped one arm around his shoulders and led him out of the courtroom behind Chris, feeling as emotionally drained as he had. The decision was in the judge's hand and he could only hope that the decision fell in their favor.

Rachel and Stan, who Danny hadn't even noticed was there, were kept separate from Danny and Steve while Grace hung out with Kono and Chin, who had arrived shortly at the hearing started to be there for the outcome. Danny wanted nothing more than to see his daughter, in case, by some freak chance she was taken away from him. But he remained in his seat leaning heavily on Steve for comfort. Steve rubbed his back in soothing circles using his own motions to help calm his own frayed nerves.

"It went well guys, I have a feeling that things will work out in our favor."

"I want to believe you but I know that things can change at the last minute." Danny quietly spoke making both Danny and Steve flash back to the moment he had been cuffed and shoved into the back of an HPD car.

"Danno you heard everything, he's not going to suddenly change his mind. But no matter what we'll get through this together. I've always told you that Grace will not go any length of time without seeing her Danno, she loves you too much to let that happen."

"She loves you too, you big goof." Danny replied squeezing Steve's thigh. Steve only smiled in response, his eyes subconsciously flickering across the room looking for any possible threats of danger. No matter what the situation, Steve just could not forget this training. Plus it helped to calm his mind about what the judge was thinking.

What originally started out as only a half hour wait stretched into an hour and a half and as the time wore on Danny became more anxious. He equated more time meaning that their case wasn't as strong as they thought it was, and of course that thought led him to begin thinking about the possibility of losing his daughter. It was a curse he has had since the first time he's been through this, although he'll admit that this time was much different than the first and that was all because of his lawyer actually caring about his case.

At the two hour mark, Danny began pacing the small area they were sitting in. But this time Chin had left Kono and Grace with Malia and found his way over towards them. He sat quietly letting Danny work off his nervous energy ready to step in on the off chance that Danny began ranting or lashing out. He could tell just from one look at both of his friends that they were both lost in their own thoughts of worst case scenarios. Danny train of WCS thoughts focused on Grace, while Chin knew based on Steve's watching Danny nervously that his WCS thoughts were focused on both and the damage that would caused if they were to lose any rights of visitation with Grace. No one around them attempted to try and comfort the two partners; they knew it was a futile effort. But still Chris and Chin were there just in case one of them actually talked.

By the time three hours had passed Danny was about to lose his mind and he needed air. Chin stood up and quickly swept Danny from the room making a comment about fresh air and coffee break. Once he was gone Steve looked hesitantly over at Chris. "This is bad isn't it?" Chris looked up from his phone and sighed. He needed to answer this question delicately, he didn't want to get Steve's hopes up nor did he want to crush what little hope he has left.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I want to say that it's not but the more time wears on the more nervous I get. I think it just means that he's trying to come up with the best possible option and that doesn't always happen quickly. This isn't a matter of stolen property or something with actual concrete evidence, this has to do with a child and what suits them best. Just hang in there; I have a feeling that something's going to happen." Steve nodded resisting the urge to bite his lips out of nerves. He was appreciative of Chris' honesty but it didn't help his nerves much. He just wanted this whole mess to end. It's been a pain in his ass for months now and he just wanted to have a piece of mind that he wasn't going to lose his daughter.

Sometime after Danny and Chin had gone off in search of coffee and Steve had finally spoken, an assistant from the judge's office came to get Chris saying that the judge would like to speak with the lawyers. Chris shot Steve a hopeful smile and followed the young girl back to the judge's chambers, leaving Steve alone in the waiting area. Danny and Chin finally returned twenty minutes after Chris had left. Danny didn't ask where Chris was, he seemed to just know as he sat down and handed Steve a hot coffee hoping in some weird way that the caffeine would help them relax.

Danny would be lying if he didn't say that he was losing his last smidge of hope when they reached three and a half after the judge had dismissed them. He was now only hoping that he could at least say goodbye to his daughter before Rachel took her completely away from him. He had almost curled into himself in the chair not wanting any comfort from Chin or Steve, he just wanted to be left alone to deal with what was about to hit them.

Finally Chris returned from chambers with a relieved smile spread across his face. Steve was the first to notice him standing in front of them and immediately shook Danny.

"What?" Danny snapped as if he had been asleep but he sat up quickly when his eyes landed on Chris. "Well, what happened?"

"We won. You're being granted joint custody of Grace; the judge would like to speak with you guys." Danny turned to Steve and threw himself into his arms. Steve easily caught him as he truly relaxed for the first time in months. Finally something had gone in their favor and they weren't going to be punished for the person he happens to love. "Come on guys, the good news isn't over yet." Firmly holding Steve's hand Danny followed Chris back into the court room, knowing that no matter what the judge was going to say to them nothing could ruin this moment for him, for them.

The judge sat at his bench with a blank expression on his face. He watched everyone file into the court room and stand behind their respective tables. "Mrs. Edwards, Mr. Williams this decision has not been easy in the least bit. It is never an easy decision to decide as to where a child would be better off living and this case is extremely rare. Before I tell you the specifics of my decision, since I'm aware that your lawyers have told you the basics, I want to give you some insight into my decision. Mrs. Edwards I believe that you love your daughter; I have no doubts about that. But I do find fault in the way you seem to use her in a way to hurt your ex-husband, your daughter is not a pawn in some sick twisted game. And the relationship that Daniel and his partner share is not going to give your daughter the wrong message about anything because it's easy to see the love that those two share, so please next time you want to prove a point leave any discriminating remarks out of it. You've also handled this situation in the absolute wrong way.

"And Mr. Williams, I applaud you for moving not only across the country but to an island as to continue to see your daughter grow up, I find that every honorable. But I would warn you to rope in your temper when it comes to dealing with your ex-wife, because like her or not you have to deal with her for at least the next ten years. So you two are going to have to learn to communicate with each other civilly." He paused almost for dramatic effect, leaving Danny on the edge of his toes unable to rip his focus away from the judge. "That being said, I have come to a decision regarding custody of one Grace Williams. First I believe that Steven McGarrett has every right as Daniel's partner to adopt Grace, just as Mr. Edwards had done when he and Rachel married." Steve relaxed further moving even closer to Danny, their hands still conjoined. "As for custody of Grace, I have decided to take her feelings into account, even though she is not the typical age to which we accept the feelings of the child in question. It is the decision of the court to grant Daniel's and Steven's petition for joint custody with the primary custody falling to Daniel and Steven. During the school year Grace will spend every weekend with her mother and Wednesdays and during summer breaks and holiday breaks custody will switch on a week by week basis. I've spoken to your lawyers and both agree that all parties involved will sign an agreement that none of you will even think about changing the terms of this agreement until Grace has turned 16. With that being said, this case is dismissed." Banging the gavel again Judge Monaleiki stood and exited the court room leaving a stunned Steve and Danny behind.

Danny couldn't believe that he had actually won. Never in a million years did he think he would ever win a custody battle against Rachel and Stan. Turning to Steve he wasn't surprised to find a matching expression of shock spread across his face. "Babe." He whispered forgetting everyone around them; he only cared about Steve and Grace.

"I know Danno, I can't believe it either. We did it. She's actually going to be staying with us babe." A megawatt smile broke out across Danny's face as he threw his arms around Steve holding him tightly against him.

"Thank you for being there for me, I love you so much. I don't think I could have made it through this without you."

"I love you too Danno. I can't believe she's really my daughter." Steve could see the tears of happiness well up in his eyes and he was pretty sure his own eyes were welling up. It had been a long road to get them to this point. Danny quickly kissed Steve pouring as much emotion into the kiss as he could. He was so happy he couldn't even begin to put it into words, but still the judge's words echoed loudly in his head. He turned seeing Rachel's disappointed and sad face as Stan tried to comfort her. He knew how she felt, even though she still got to see Grace, she was going to have to adjust to not seeing her all the time. Sighing Danny took a deep breath and walked over to Rachel.

"Rachel?" Danny calmly asked trying to get her attention. Rachel looked up and glared for a moment before she sighed and stood up walking the short distance over to Danny. "Why don't you keep Grace for the rest of the week and this weekend and you can just drop her off at our house Monday?" Rachel looked shocked at Danny's generosity, but she gave him a small thank you.

"That would be great, thank you Danny. Shall I call you Monday to set up a time to drop her off? I'll bring all her medical information with the numbers of her doctor and dentist and such."

"Okay then, we'll talk Monday. Steve and I will just say goodbye to Grace and you guys can be on your way." Rachel nodded turning back to Stan; Danny watched noticing the lack of feeling as she walked away from him. No longer did he feel any anger towards her, he felt nothing for the woman he had once loved with all his heart. Turning back towards Steve, Danny smiled watching Steve crouch down to hug Grace a large smile spread across his face. His heart melted at the absolute love on Steve's face as Grace showed him the pictures she had drawn while they were in court. His heart belonged to the man grinning at his daughter and those two were the center of his entire world and he cherished the moments that brought them to this point. They were finally in a good place with everything falling into place. Steve looked up and smiled at Danny, sharing similar thoughts.

"Danno! Look at my picture I drew. Its daddy, you, me, and Jack all playing on the beach."

"That's great Monkey, I think we should frame it and hang it in the living room, don't you Steve?"

"Of course it's the best picture I've ever seen." Grace beamed and hugged both of them one more time.

"Do you think mommy will love the picture I drew for you?" Grace asked and to Danny it almost seemed as if she were fishing for something.

"She's going to love it. Listen Monkey we need to talk about some things okay? You're going to be living with daddy and me during the week now and every weekend and Wednesdays you'll go stay with you mom and Step Stan."

"Kinda like what I did with you?"

"Yes, is that okay with you?" Danny replied hoping she was okay with the change in living arrangements.

"Yeah, mommy needs to focus on Charles because he's a fussy baby. And you two need me around ya know? Otherwise you guys would work too much and not have any fun."

"She's right Danno; we do need her to have fun. I mean who's going to take care of Jack all the time if she's not around."

"Yeah Danno." Grace agreed smiling her bright and infectious smile that quickly spread across to Danny's face.

"Alright you two, you can't gang up on me now." Danny looked up and caught Rachel's eyes. "Alright Monkey, here's the deal. You're gonna spend the rest of the week and this weekend with your mom so she could spend some time with you before you move in with us."

"Yeah and when you come home on Monday Danno and I are going to have a surprise for you." Grace lit up again and smiled shaking her head. She quickly hugged her dads and ran over to Rachel excitedly showing her the pictures she had drawn for her. Danny met Rachel's eye and Rachel nodded in thanks. Danny only shrugged in return and grabbed Steve's hand.

"Come on babe, we've got some celebrating and decorating to do." Steve chuckled quietly and wrapped his arm around Danny's waist. As they exited the courthouse Danny rambled on about the little things they should do around the house before Grace arrived, the first being the complete redecoration of Grace's room, a task that they were going to need Kono and Mary to accomplish. It wasn't until they were halfway to Home Depot before Danny realized that Steve was humming, "We are Family" under his breath and Danny couldn't help but laugh and smile. They were finally going to be the family Danny always dreamed they would be.

_**A/N 2: wow that was a long one, I'm pretty sure it was the longest chapter of the story. I hope that you guys were surprised by the outcome of this chapter and satisfied with the way in which things were wrapped up. The custody hearing isn't like a typical custody hearing, as mentioned in the chapter, but a few lawyer friends of mine did say that things like this could happen given the unique circumstances. Like always all mistakes are mine and don't hesitate to let me know what you thought. We have one more chapter until the epilogue, so until next time ~thatredheadgirl!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**Author's Note: thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter I was blown away by your reviews, so much so that I've decided to add a few more chapters to this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I will warn you it's a pretty sweet chapter.**_

Now that the custody battle was over, Danny felt like he could breathe again. He didn't feel like there was a dark cloud looming overhead ready to rain on any happiness that Danny might have. He could now sit back and relax, for the next seven years he didn't have to worry about Grace ever being taken away from him again. He could finally set down some roots knowing that he wasn't going to be uprooted from his life ever again; well the ring on his finger also insured that.

"Hey Danny, which of these colors will Grace like the best?" Steve asked turning from the large display of paint colors to find Danny staring at the rainbow of colors with a blissful smile on his face, the same blissful smile that he's had since they walked out of the court room two days ago. Steve shook his head, chuckling at his partner before reaching out and shaking Danny lightly.

"What?" Danny asked shaking his head and looking around confused for a moment. Seeing the familiar orange of Home Depot Danny smiled, they were here to finally get the paint to redo Grace's room. "Sorry, did you ask me something?"

"Which of these colors do you think Grace would like best?" Steve patiently asked again showing the three different choices of green, blue, or purple. Danny thought about it for a moment going back over all the conversations that he and Grace had had while coloring pictures about her favorite color when he remembered the most important conversation. It had been a couple of days after Steve had left for his mission, Grace couldn't sleep because she missed Steve and she and Danny were sitting in Steve's arm chair rocking back and forth slowly.

_ "Ocean blue." Grace whispered suddenly sitting up slightly in Danny's embrace with a confusing look on her face._

_ "What about ocean blue monkey?" Danny asked rubbing her back in soothing circles._

_ "I want to paint my room ocean blue, I want a whole ocean theme that when daddy leaves again I'll feel like he's there. It's also the place we have the most fun, ya know Danno?"_

_ "Yeah Monkey I know." He murmured as she nestled back into his arms both of them thinking about Steve._

"Ocean blue." Danny finally answered looking up at Steve with a fondness in his eyes. "She wants a whole ocean theme that way when you're gone for 'training' it'll feel like you're still there." Steve smiled softly having a feeling he should've known, taking a deep breath to keep the sudden emotions away he nodded.

"Ocean theme it is then. Hey Danno think we could hang a wallpaper mural of the ocean for her? Ya know on the wall across from her new bed?" Danny laughed at Steve's sudden childlike enthusiasm and nodded lacing their fingers together as they walked to the paint desk to get just the right color mixed. Steve couldn't wait for Gracie to see her room; it would be the fresh start that all of them needed.

Some time later after they had finished emptying the old furniture from Grace's room, Danny leaned against the kitchen counter wiping the sweat from his forehead. He smiled in thanks as Steve handed him ice cold water and leaned back against the counter across from Danny. Steve watched Danny waiting for the 'overheated Danno' rant that Danny also used when the heat and humidity just became too much for him. He's actually been waiting for it since they started emptying Grace's room and he's worried that something's wrong with Danny. But instead of, asking Danny the question that sits on the tip of his tongue so desperate to slip out he glances at Danny every couple of seconds hoping to catch a weird look on his partner's face.

Danny furrows his brow when he catches Steve looking at him oddly for the second time in less than a minute. He looks down wondering if there was something on his shirt or pants, but finds nothing so he looks up again and sees Steve quickly glancing away from him. "What?" Danny asks wondering what was going on with his partner.

"Nothing." Steve replies quickly making Danny even more suspicious that something's wrong with his partner.

"No what? Do I have something on my shirt I can't see? My pants? What? Why do you keep looking at me?" Danny almost rants his free hand flying lightly in front of him. Steve can't help but smile at Danny's quick jump into 'rant mode' as Steve's grown to call it.

"No Danno, there's nothing on your shirt or pants. I'm just wondering about something that's all." Steve vaguely concludes finishing off his water and placing the empty glass in the sink.

"What's that?" Danny asks a little more calmly than a few second ago. He's curious about Steve's sudden staring.

"It's hot in here correct?" Danny nods and shrugs at the same time not sure how to answer that question. Yeah it's hot in the house, but they're also moving heavy furniture down the stairs. "Usually by now I'd be listening to the 'I hate heat and Hawaii' rant by now."

"First off the fact that you've named my rants worries me a little bit and secondly that usually only happens at work. Are we at work right now? Am I dressed for work? No, I'm not. Plus this is for my daughter and as you'll recall I never rant about anything regarding my daughter." Steve nodded along with Danny as he explained the calm almost tranquil air between them. Steve reaches over feeling as if they're having a moment.

"So does that mean that if I can work Grace into anything rant worthy at work I can avoid the rant?" Steve can't help but ask with an adorable innocent expression spread across his face. Laughing Danny shoves Steve lightly and finishes off his water.

"No, everything you do makes me want to rant." Danny turns and leaves the kitchen still laughing at Steve's crestfallen face. Steve waits a few moments before following Danny out of the kitchen and back up the stairs, because the wallpaper isn't going to hang itself. Danny can't help but smile up at him when he reenters the room as he continues rolling glue onto the back of the piece of wallpaper.

"I like this." Steve comments some time later, as he's hanging the last piece of their mural. Danny has already stepped back to admire their hard work.

"The mural? Yeah it is pretty great, Grace is gonna love it." Danny replied smiling at the ocean mural in front of him. Steve turns and smiles at the blessed out smile on Danny's face.

"Yes and no. I mean the mural is great, but I meant today, doing home improvement projects with you. It's such a domestic thing to do, plus I haven't really done anything like this since my mom and I repainted my room the year before she died." Danny stopped opening the lid on the paint cans and looked up at Steve. Any time that Steve opened up about his mom, or even life before he was slipped back to the mainland, was a treasured moment for Danny.

"I bet you drove her crazy." Danny joked making his way over to Steve to join him in admiring the mural. Steve didn't turn but lifted his arm to drape it over Danny's shoulders.

"Kinda, only when it came to the actual color of my room. I wanted green, but she insisted that I needed a more peaceful color like blue. We went back and forth for days before she finally gave up and just told me to pick a color." Steve spoke fondly a small smile spread across his face. He could almost picture his mom standing in front of him telling him that blue was going to be the color of his room. "But I think that's the first time that my dad was actually told me he was proud of me. He had come home from the station and he smiled when he saw my room completely redone and put back together. He clapped me on the shoulder and told me he was proud that I listened to my mom."

"Your dad was probably always proud of you, he was probably just like my dad and didn't say it every often." Steve glanced over at Danny and nodded, their fathers were very similar in some regards. Steve thinks that's one of the reasons he wanted Danny's dad to like him so much.

"I've been thinking." Steve started turning so he could wrap his arms around Danny's waist.

"Uh huh that's usually never good." Danny couldn't help but joke making Steve poke him hard in the ribs. "Ow Steven that actually hurt." Danny whined rubbing the sore spot.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we should take a family photo. Ya know so mom could have one and we could hang it downstairs." A large smile broke out on Danny's face as he pulled Steve tight against his body, using his hand to pull Steve's head closer to his so he could rest his forehead against Steve's.

"I think that's the best romantically sweet idea you've had to date that I absolutely love. It's about time we make this familial unit official." Steve smiled and leaned forward capturing Danny's lips in a light yet passionate kiss. He would never get over just how much this man means to him. He brought so much into Steve's life that he didn't even know he wanted, but now that he had it he's never going to let it go. "Do you realize though that I'm going to make you dress up a little bit right? I want to capture your James Bond sexiness."

"Yeah Danno I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Glancing around the room Steve couldn't help but groan. "We have so much left to do. We better get back to work." Danny glanced around the room as well and nodded his head. Yet neither moved for a few more moments both wanting to remember every detail about this moment. It's probably the most open Steve has been about his family since that day they went hiking all those months ago, back when Danny was the only one in love. And Danny treasures that day as much as he holds his moment close to his heart, because he'll never get the opportunity to meet Steve's parents and tell them what an amazing son they raised. He'll never get to see how loving and caring his parents were to him, the only glimpse he has about Steve's parents are the memories he shares with him occasionally.

Steve shares more memories of his mother as he and Danny finish painting the rest of the room. For the first time in awhile, Danny works quietly letting Steve talk as much or as little as he wants to. He doesn't want Steve to stop sharing memories from his childhood because he feels as if he's getting even closer to his partner. He has his almost obsessive need to know everything about the man he's going to spend the rest of his life with and he will do whatever it takes for Steve to completely open up to him. Steve knows what Danny's doing, he knows that he's remaining quiet so that Steve can regale him with baby SEAL stories as he's called them before and he appreciates it. He loves that Danny is willing to remain silent so that Steve can tell the story how he sees fit, even remaining quiet when Steve stops for a few moments to let the emotions die down that come along with talking about his mom. His stories help the work go quicker and before either of them knows it it's two am and they're not even tired.

"We should get to bed." Danny states after catching a glimpse of the clock. Thankfully tomorrow is Sunday and they don't have to work so they can sleep as long as they want to. But as they rinse out their brushes and rollers either feels tired. For once Danny's not exhausted beyond belief, even though they did spend the majority of the day working in a hot room. He feels energized for some reason and he can tell with just one look that Steve's feeling the same way.

"You can head up to bed if you want, I'm gonna stay up for a little bit. I'm too wound up to fall asleep any time soon." Danny thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head no and heading into the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee. Steve smiles when he hears the coffeemaker come to life and heads out onto the lanai, he knows that Danny will join him as soon as the coffee's done.

Twenty minutes later Danny comes out with not only coffee but muffins and a granola bar for Steve. "We might as well have breakfast." Steve nods taking the muffin and his coffee letting the early morning calm wash over him and Danny.

"Ya know I always wanted a little brother." Steve remarks nursing his cup of coffee and staring out to the ocean. "Before Mary was born and mom and dad didn't know the baby was a she, I actually prayed for a brother. I wanted someone to play Navy with and catch with since Dad was always busy at the station or on base I thought it would be awesome." He stopped suddenly whipping his head towards Danny finally realizing just what he was saying. Danny smiled softly, a thin layer of tears in his eyes. Danny did have a little brother, still does, but he has no idea where he was.

"It's okay, babe. I'm okay I promise. Matt was an awesome little brother most of the time. Since we're somewhat close in age it was natural that we get along especially with Lauren hanging around. He was the best friend I had growing up and even as an adult. You're lucky though, sometimes I wished I only had one sibling."

"Do you want to know something funny?" Steve asks turning in his chair so he and Danny are looking at each other. "I was a little bit jealous when we went to Jersey and I saw you with your siblings. If one sibling annoys you, there's another one there to entertain you. I wanted another sibling, especially when Mary really got on my nerves. But I love Mary and I feel bad sometimes when I get to see her so much while you're family is still on the mainland so far away from you."

"Yeah sometimes that sucks, but the highlight is that they'll be here soon enough. I can't wait to show them everything Oahu has to offer. I may still hate some things about this place, but it definitely has it's benefits."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you came around Danno."

"There may have been a gorgeous SEAL right there making this place even better." Steve melts at the love in Danny's eyes and leans forward gently kissing Danny as the waves crashed in the distance and Jack lay sleeping at their feet.

"I love you Danno." Danny sighed in content and gently kissed Steve again.

"I love you too Goof." Jack looked up at their feet as if he were telling them he loved them too. Steve chuckled leaning down to rub Jack's ears. This was only the beginning of his and Danno's story and Steve couldn't wait to see what happened next, especially when the William's clan invaded Hawaii. Things were bound to get interesting.

_**A/N 2: so did you like it? I had so much fun writing sweet and happy McDanno. The next chapter will be the reception party and I'm not sure what's going to happen but I think we're done with the tension for the remainder of the story, like always let me know what you guys thought and if you have any ideas I'm brainstorming for the next story and am always open to new ideas. Until next time ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

_**Author's Note: thanks so much for the reviews from last chapter. I apologize for the delay in this chapter, life just took over for a little bit and this chapter was pretty hard to write; also all mistakes are mine. I'm gonna warn you about the fluff in this chapter, but I think you'll enjoy it.**_

The weeks leading up to the 'Williams Invasion' as Steve was calling it was crazy, and that was putting it nicely. If either Steve or Danny had been hard pressed they would agree that they're not completely sure how they made it out alive.

They seemed to catch case after case and it's not like they were really big cases. No, these cases were little things like drug smugglers killing each other to steal the other's product or parents fake kidnapping their kids to prove a point in their custody battles. These cases were easy enough to solve, especially the two that involved the faux kidnapping because Danny could see through any parent, having been in that spot before. Just because the cases were relatively light, where no one was put in serious danger and Steve didn't have to pull one of his crazy antics to catch the bad guy, didn't mean that they weren't burning the candle at both ends.

Steve and Danny were suffering the most; they were still adjusting to their joint custody of Grace so they had to make sure that one of them was always home to have dinner ready for her, read her a bedtime story, and make sure she was ready for the next day of summer lessons and plans with friends. So naturally, like any couple that was trying to do it all, they switched off. Steve would stay and work through the night hoping to catch the lead they needed while Danny went home to take care of Grace, and then in the morning Steve would end home to get Grace ready for the day while Danny went to work and he would catch a nap before heading to work in the afternoon.

It was exhausting and Steve was ready for Deb to swoop in and make it look so easy. Danny was ready to have someone in town that would dote on him and Steve, because honestly Danny wanted someone to dote on him right now. They were so ragged from running on the bare minimum that they needed a few days of sleep and a week's worth of home cooked food to make up for their horrible eating the past three weeks.

Most of all, Steve and Danny were ready for their two week vacation. They were taking the week off before the reception party to spend time with the family and show them Hawaii and then the next week they were going to do something for themselves, a honeymoon per say. But Steve didn't know that part, Danny was handling everything.

Danny was thankful when the day arrived that his family was in Hawaii. He was even thankful for her mothering, a fact which he gladly shared with her moments upon their arrival.

"I missed you and your mothering." Deb smiled softly as she reached out and lightly smacked a smirking Danny, who didn't jump away fast enough to avoid the light hit.

"I, for one, am glad you're here because I need to gain back a few pounds." Steve effortlessly charmed Deb, making the woman smile broadly and pat his cheek affectionately.

"I always knew you would become my favorite." Danny's mouth fell open for a moment before he shook his head; there was no point in denying that Steve could charm anyone without any effort.

"Hey Mary thank you for picking my family up from the airport, Steve and I appreciate the opportunity to sleep in for a little bit." Mary shrugged taking a sip from her lemonade.

"Are you two hungry? I could make you a light lunch or even breakfast if you want." Deb offered immediately standing and making her way into the kitchen. Steve and Danny smiled at each other as they followed, the rest of the family making their way outside to the lanai to soak up the nice weather.

Now that they were well rested and being fed well, Steve and Danny were ready to enjoy their time off of work with their families and celebrate their union with those that were most important to them. Plus with Deb, Ellie, and Lauren here Kono would surely stop trying to get them to help with the party. Because she even said it herself, they were guys that had no idea about what type of flowers would look good in the center pieces or what colors went well together, so really she was much better off using the Williams women to help her.

And Danny was right; Kono did leave them alone after 'momma Deb and her new best friends' arrived in town. She got them to help with flower decisions and table layout leaving the men to their own devices. So with the help of Chin and even Kamekona, they set out to do a bunch of man-ventures as Kamekona dubbed them in the beginning of the week. It was just the vacation that Five-0 needed after the rough couple of weeks they had, plus it took the edge off about the party since Steve and Danny have no idea what's going to happen. They were only allowed to pick the flavor of cake and some of the food items they wanted for the buffet, plus they had yet to have the dreaded conversation with his parents about the suddenness of their union.

Deb watched with great amusement the boys almost squirm anytime they were in her general vicinity. She got so much delight in watching them act almost guilty around her, that she waited to talk to them about their union, she wanted to make them sweat for just a while longer. She knew it was cruel of her, but she needed some amusement in her life and why not have it be at the expense of her own son and son-in-law. She drew it out for as long as she could until the night before their party. She had specifically requested that Steve and Danny have dinner with her and Denny alone. A dinner which Steve offered to make himself, that way if things by some rare chance got out of hand they weren't in a crowded restaurant.

"I'm sorry." Danny blurted during a lull in conversation over dinner. The suspense of this conversation had been eating at him since his parents had landed in Hawaii four days ago, and really he was sorry. He would have loved nothing more than to have his entire family there to love and support him and Steve, but that wasn't the way his life worked and he just had to make the most of it. Plus this time around it was about him and Steve, not the show that came with a public ceremony. "I know you wanted to be there when I decided to take this big step and I'm sorry that you weren't there."

"There's no need to feel guilty about it Daniel." His mother lightly patted his hand her fond smile spreading across her face. "I would have loved to be there for this monumental step in your relationship with Steven, but like I've always said as long as you're happy I'm happy. Plus you were nice enough to at least send me pictures from the ceremony. What I don't really understand is why it was so sudden? The last time Steven and I had talked about it, when I picked up the rings, he wasn't proposing until your anniversary." Danny looked quickly over to Steve, who ducked his head in embarrassment. Yes, he had told her that he was proposing on their anniversary, he even had a whole plan for how he wanted it to happen, but like usual in their life things didn't go according to plan.

"We were talking with Chris about the hearing and he made a comment that we might have a better chance of getting joint custody of Grace if were an actual couple, recognized legally ya know? We thought about it and decided why wait? I knew that Danny was the one for me and I just didn't see the point in waiting to make him mine." Steve quietly explained the blush from earlier still burning on his cheeks. It was easy being open with Danny, but he still had a hard time expressing his feelings for the man to anyone else.

"So we called the governor and got hitched per say that next morning. We didn't tell anyone until dinner that night. So as much as I wanted you and even Grace there, I needed to do this for me. Our sudden civil union was for Steve and I, no one else."

"Your mother and I understand, yes we were a little hurt not to be invited. But at the end of the day we understand why you did it."

"Don't we get any points for having a party and inviting you guys?" Danny asked timidly with a hopeful smile spread across his face.

"Yes you do, and from what I've seen it's going to be a lovely party."

"We do have the best party planners on the island." Steve commented smiling sweetly at Deb, while also mentioning Grace and Kono. It was in that moment that Danny made the decision that the next time they needed to get out of something Steve was just going to use his ability to charm anyone to get them out of it.

"Danny don't smile like that, you look a bit creepy." Denny joked making his eldest blush and sputter a little bit at being caught thinking about Steve and his charming ability. Glancing at Steve they seemed to be on the same wave length yet Steve sat calm and cool. But still it was nice to have his parents on the island, enjoying the place that had finally seemed to become home for him. Sure he still bitched about the heat and humidity, the sudden rain showers, pineapples in general and on pizza, but still this island gave him the love of his life and he really couldn't hate that.

"I like your creepy smile sometimes." Steve whispered as Deb and Denny had a conversation amongst them and Danny just smiled, reaching over to squeeze Steve's hand in thanks. Sparing a glance over at his parents he could see that they were deep in conversation not really aware that Danny and Steve were mere inches away from them and it worried Danny in a sense. Before Danny could question his parents about anything that could be bothering them, Kono arrived to drop off the outfits for the party and pick up Deb.

Sighing, Danny knew that the next twenty four hours were going to be a flurry of activity. And before he knew it he and Steve were getting ready for the party. They looked at each other in the bathroom mirror as Danny styled his hair and Steve had just gotten out of the shower and they both looked the most relaxed they had been in weeks. "Come on Danno, let's go celebrate with our family." Danny grabbed Steve's outstretched hand and making their way down the stairs for the first time as open domesticated partners. Steve was ready to finally show the world the love of his life and celebrate the fact that they were bound together for life.

Kono had done a fantastic job of transforming their backyard into party central. She had managed to get a handful of tables for their guests with a full open bar and catering from Kamekona and another catering company. She cleared a patch of beach that would serve as the dance floor later on in the evening because she insisted that Steve and Danny have that first dance with each other and Grace. It was a small intimate gathering to celebrate Oahu's favorite couple.

Stepping out of the house in their white linen pants and traditional shirts the crowd clapped and cheered. "I can't believe they're actually blowing bubbles." Danny joked when he saw the crowd of bubbles come at them. Steve just smiled in response soaking everything in, since it was his first time to ever do anything this lavish for himself. Especially when he thought that a year and a half he was never going to settle down. They made their way around to all the guests thanking them and chatting during happy hour before Kono was ushering everyone to their seats. Danny and Steve took their place at the head table with Grace and his parents where they could see everyone chatting.

Steve stood up with his water glass and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Before we eat, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that came out to celebrate Danny and I. It truly means a lot to us that you all love and support us."

"We really can't thank you enough." Danny added taking a moment to look around the room at everyone's smiling faces, just a little surprised to see the Governor and his wife among the crowd.

"Here's to wonderful evening and don't forget the bar is open all night!" Steve raised his glass and took a sip of his water as he smiled over at Danny. They could feel the love surrounding them and although overwhelming it was almost welcomed. It was nice to feel so much love and support from those that meant the most to them.

Within seconds of them sitting down the waiters bring out the salads and it's just like any other barbeque at the McGarrett-Williams household, which helps Danny relax immensely. Danny and Steve were entertained by Grace all throughout dinner, and they didn't even notice Deb stand up.

Deb stood up hitting her spoon against her champagne glass bringing a hush among the small crowd that had been invited to share in this celebration. "It's that time of the night folks, where you get to hear from those closest to the happy couple and as Danny's mother I find it only fitting that I speak to the happy couple first." She beamed at Danny, who returned her smile tenfold from his nestled position next to Steve. Since they sat down for dinner Danny had been tucked under Steve's arm, where he was happy to spend the rest of his life. "Danny, you know I love you; you are after all my eldest child and I feel like we've been through a lot together and that's overlooking you're not telling you and Steve were getting married and the fact that you overslept and forgot to pick us up from the airport." Danny and Steve had enough mind to blush and squirm a little bit as Deb smiled and laughed, earning a laugh from the crowd.

_ "I'm so tired." Danny yawned crawling into bed next to Steve, he had just finished tucking Grace in for the night and he was ready to crash himself, he didn't care that it was only 7:30. Steve looked over at him and gave him a sleepy smile. He couldn't barely keep his eyes open himself._

_ "I could sleep for days." Steve agreed grabbing Danny and pulling him tight against his body. "What time are mom and dad coming in?"_

_ "I think she said they'll land around 1, and Mary's coming to take Grace in the morning so we can catch up on some sleep." Steve nodded only barely listening to Danny before he dozed off. Danny waited for a few moments before he too snuggled up to Steve and fell asleep, either thinking to set their alarm._

_ It was no surprise that they ended up sleeping through the morning and early afternoon. They had been running on the bare minimum of sleep. Danny was the first to wake up and as he stretched he remarked to himself about how much better he felt after getting some sleep. Slowly turning towards the clock on his side of the bed, he sat up with a start. "Shit!" He exclaimed quickly moving from the bed and looking for his clothes. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" Danny exclaimed frantically flying across the room looking for his clothes before shaking Steve awake. "Get up! Steve! It's two o'clock in the afternoon!" Danny yelled almost violently shaking Steve awake. _

_ "What?" Steve sleepily asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he watched Danny fly around the room. _

_ "We overslept, Steven! It's two o'clock in the afternoon! We've got to go!" Steve looked at the clock and with wide eyes flung himself out of the bed using his stealthy ninja like moves to quickly get dressed and fly with Danny hot on his heels down the stairs. Steve stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he spotted Deb and Denny sitting in the living room with Danny's sisters. Danny crashed into his back and looked into the living room._

_ "Hey bro, where's the fire?" Mary asked jokingly as she came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks while Grace brought out a tray of snacks for them._

_ "How'd you guys get here?" Danny stupidly asked not really putting two and two together. Deb laughed from the living room and motioned for the boys to join them._

_ "You guys looked so tired when I got here this morning Grace and I decided that we would let you guys sleep and pick up your family."_

_ "Yes Danny you boys should really be taking care of yourselves better." Deb couldn't help the protective motherly tone in her voice. When she had seen Grace at the airport without the boys, she had immediately worried but Mary was quick to let her know that they were just catching up on missed sleep. "But I understand that your job doesn't always allow normal sleep hours and such." She quickly added not wanting to overstep her boundaries. Steve smiled fondly as Danny made his way over to her and leaned down giving her a quick kiss on the cheek._

"Thank you for making my son happier than I've seen him in a long time and showing him that he is perfect just the way he is." Steve raised his glass at her sweet words, a blush flooding his cheeks and a few tears pricking his eyes. "And to the both of you; now that you're married I think it's time you figured out how to give me even more babies to spoil." Danny actually chocked on his champagne while Steve just squeezed Danny harder and took a calm sip of his own drink. "To the happy couple, may you have many years of happiness here in paradise." The crowd raised their glasses along with Deb to the happy couple, while Steve only looked at Danny the look in his eyes making Danny melt into Steve's side.

"I love you." He whispered pressing a sweet kiss to Danny's temple. He didn't care that there was a crowd of people watching their every move; he was not going to hide his feelings for Danny anymore. Danny murmured into his neck and although Steve couldn't hear his reply he could feel the vibration against his neck. This party had been a pain in the ass to plan, especially with Kono working to make sure that everything was just perfect for her bosses, but in the end it was worth it. They were surrounded by the people that loved them the most in their back yard and Danny wouldn't have it any other way; even if he knew that Kono and Chin were probably going to take this opportunity to make fun of them.

Kono stood up moments after Deb had sat down and smiled sweetly at the happy couple, Steve smiled back unaware of what was probably going to happen. But Danny knew, she was after all his best friend after the big lug he's plastered against so he knows that she's going to embarrass the hell out of him. "Oh relax Danny; I'm not going to humiliate you." Kono chided making the crowd laugh and Danny's cheek heat up so quickly. Danny groaned and turned his head using Steve's shoulder to shield him from the guests of the party. Steve could only chuckle and squeeze Danny tighter against him. "I want to congratulate you two for finally getting your acts together and saw what all of us saw from the very beginning. Although I would like to say I think I'm owed a little bit for that realization because it was essentially my plan that got you two together, but we'll talk about that later." The crowd chuckled as Steve shook his head at Kono. He should've known that she would find a way to take credit for this moment, and he wouldn't have it any other way. "Now I have some advice for my two bosses and I think you two need to listen up; I'm going to channel Danny when I say this, but Steve it might be time to actually read the proper police procedure, not just pretend to like you have in the past." Steve ducked his head as Danny sat up a little straighter nodding along with Kono as she completely blew his cover. "And as Steve would say, Danno you need to embrace the aloha spirit and pineapples, and relax. Maybe ditch the ties more often." Danny agree by raising his glass along with her, she hadn't been that as outlandish as Danny had thought and he appreciated it.

Chin was the next one to stand up and now it was Steve's turn to be a little nervous since Chin had always been Steve's confidant about anything Danno and he was sure that there were a few embarrassing stories that Chin could tell. "I think I share Kono's sentiments when I say congrats on finally getting with the program and realizing you two are meant for each other. Although I'm not gonna lie that there were a time when I thought that we wouldn't ever get to this point, but in true McGarrett style he burst in at the last second without backup and no plan and got his man. It's inspiring to see everything you two have been through and to see you even stronger together. You two are the forever kind of love and I'm happy to be able to witness the magnitude. Congrats."

"Thank you." Steve mouthed from his seat as Chin toasted them.

"I guess it's my turn now." Mary called from her seat next to Chris and the smile on her face made both Danny and Steve brace themselves. "First off I've said this before but it bears repeating, I'm insanely proud and shocked that Jersey over there was the first one to put this whole ball in motion. I thought for sure that Steve was going to just snap one day and drag you off to a storage closet somewhere." Danny blushed and Steve mock glared at Mary motioning to Grace, who didn't seem to mind the ribbing her parents were getting it. "And Mahalo Kono for helping these two stubborn mules drink from the watering hole per say." Kono raised her glass and the two shared a small sip. "Also to Steve, mom and dad would be insanely happy and proud to see you finally settling down and realizing that you can have everything you ever wanted. They would love Danny and Gracie as if they were there own and I'm happy to call you guys family. Thank you Danny for giving me my brother back." Mary took a deep breath as tears pooled in her eyes. It still wasn't easy for either McGarrett to really talk about their parents. Steve got up from his seat and wrapped her into a tight hug with tears in his own eyes, a rare show of emotions for him. Danny watched with a large smile on his face he didn't even notice Grace standing up on her chair.

"Daddy and Danno, I just wanted to say that I love you and thank you for letting me help plan the party. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have my Danno and a Super SEAL for a daddy. I love you."

"Danno loves you too Monkey." Danny replied getting up and wrapping his arms around Grace.

"Alright I think that's enough, let's cut this cake and tear up this dance floor." Kono announced grabbing Steve and Danny to quickly cut the cake while the DJ got their song cued up and ready to go. Kono could wait until they heard the song that she had chosen for their first dance; she felt that it was perfect for them. Danny couldn't resist rubbing his piece of cake on Steve's face after he had taken a bite and Steve retaliated by smearing some the frosting in Danny's perfectly styled hair. It made for a perfect picture to see them wrapped in each other's arms laughing with smears of cake. Kono took the microphone from the DJ as Steve led Danny to the dance floor. "Grace and I picked this song because we think it's perfect for you guys."

_Last night I dreamt of your hands in mine  
Your touch made me feel alive  
You told me that I was your favorite mistake  
Our destinies intertwined_

_And it felt so real  
Seeing our love  
It 's just begun  
And it makes me feel  
So warm I could melt inside_

Steve pulled Danny close to him as they swayed on the beach as the song continued to play. As they swayed Steve forgot that anyone else was even there, instead he was so focused on just how true the song was to them. "I love you Steven." Danny whispered his eyes locked with Steve's. Tonight had been perfect, he couldn't have asked for a better reception party and the fact that his entire family was there to celebrate with him just made him even happier. He felt untouchable surrounded by so much love.

"I love you too Danno." Steve leaned down and kissed Danny for the first time in front of all of their friends and family. He knew in this moment that if he had to go through the hell they've been through to get to this moment he'd do all over again. He wouldn't even think twice about doing it, because in the end he got the happy ending.

"Just wait babe, it's only gonna get better from here."

_**A/N 2: Aww, that was really hard to write yet so sweet. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll warn you that the next chapter will be on the lighter side as well with some major decisions. Let me know what you thought and until next time ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and love for this story I'm so glad you guys like this so much. I apologize for the delay in this chapter, but like always I want it to be as close to great as I can get it and that takes a while. Also I know the past couple of chapters have been on the fluffy side and this one is no different, but I promise we'll have some drama of some sort in the next chapter. On with the story I hope you guys enjoy!**_

Danny woke up early the morning after their party, even though they had partied late in the night. Looking up he smiled at the sleepy smile spread across Steve's face. It was rare for Danny to wake up before Steve and he was going to capitalize on the opportunity to see Steve at his most relaxed and carefree state.

Before Steve even opened his eyes he could feel eyes watching him, it was a skill that he acquired during his time in the SEALs. He smiled having a feeling as to who was watching him and he pulled Danny closer relishing in the warmth emanating from his partner. "Good morning babe." Danny greeted lightly kissing Steve, who still hadn't opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" He murmured finally opening his eyes and looking at Danny and his impressive bed head, his fingers reaching out to caress the soft locks. Danny smiled and leaned into the touch letting Steve's fingers run through his hair.

"A little after 8."

"I'm surprised you're up this early, it feels like we just went to bed." Danny laughed, moving up to give Steve a kiss.

"Danno, we did just go to bed. We didn't finally crawl into bed until like 4 am." Steve groaned as he sat up a sudden reminder that he wasn't twenty one anymore and really shouldn't be staying up until the wee hours of the morning partying and drinking.

"It was worth it though; it's not often that we get to spend time with our entire family. Plus it was a special occasion and just the right way to kick off our honeymoon." Steve turned an amused look spread across his tired face.

"Our honeymoon huh? I wasn't aware that we were taking a honeymoon."

"That's the beauty of it babe, you weren't supposed to. I can't believe I actually managed to hide this from you. We, my finely tuned Super SEAL, are going on a trip to Lanai and don't worry I've packed for the both of us." Danny replied motioning towards the door where two medium size suitcases lay.

"Is this a clothes optional honeymoon?" Steve cheekily asked noting the suitcases didn't look like they could hold much in the way of clothing.

"Yes and no. While I would love to spend our entire trip there in bed with you, we're only there for four days and I want to make the most of it. But don't worry; I'll keep you in bed for the rest of our week off because this bed is free." Steve smiled leaning up to kiss Danny tempted to ask how much this trip was costing him, them. But he thought against it because he did not want to anger Danny on their honeymoon. "Stop thinking so much and get up we fly out at one." Steve wanted to remark that they could spend just a little more time in bed, but he could already feel Danny's patented 'don't push it' look. So Steve got up quickly before Danny could yell at him for being slow and join Danny in the shower.

Oh, now it made sense that Danny wanted Steve to get up and really who was Steve to turn down sex in the shower?

After a very long and thorough shower followed by a deliciously light yet filling breakfast on the lanai, Steve and Danny were finally making their way to the airport with their suitcases and carry-on bags, because they knew that anything could happen and they need to be prepared. But the possibility of their vacation being interrupted was not enough to ruin the excitement. Danny couldn't wait to show Steve the handful of activities he and Grace picked out when he booked their honeymoon trip. They were going to enjoy some stand up paddling, snorkeling, surfing, a hike through the beautiful scenery, and a private dinner at the Ocean Hale for the two of them. Danny was just buzzing with excitement at finally getting to have Steve all to himself for three days; they were finally going to have that couple vacation.

"So Danno, what do you have planned for us? Besides that is me getting to ravish you any chance I can?" Danny blushed faintly chuckling at the absolutely sinful look on Steve's face. No matter how long he and Steve have been together the man could still make him blush.

"Well consider our activities a present from Grace since she's the one that picked out our activities when I booked our room. So we're going to do some stand up paddle boarding, snorkeling, surfing, and as if she channeled you herself a nice hike through the lava rocks. How does that sound babe?"

"Sounds perfect D. I couldn't have planned a better vacation for us." Danny smiled fondly happy that he had managed to plan a vacation that would be great for both of them. Steve was going to be able to do his outdoor thing and Danny was going to get to have Steve all to himself, a win-win if you ask Danny. A comfortable silence fell over them for the remaining ten minutes of the short flight and before Danny knew it they had landed and were making their way to the resort.

As their driver pulled up to the hotel Steve was shocked, the resort of beautiful much nicer than Steve could have ever expected. He was so wrapped up in taking in the sheer beauty of the resort he didn't even notice the door open.

"Welcome to the Lanai Four Seasons Manele Bay; let me take our bags for you." Danny chuckled at Steve's shocked silence and followed the attendant into the hotel while pulling Steve along by his hand. Steve was silent through check in and was in for another shock when they got to their room. He bypassed everything else and made his way to the terrace that looked out to the ocean, it felt so much like home that he should've known that Danny would book them a room like this. Shaking his head to clear his shocked stupor he turned and watched the guy who carried their bags leave the room. "So babe, how'd I do?"

"This is amazing Danny, I can't believe you did all this without me knowing." Steve marveled as Danny made his way over towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I guess I can be just as sneaky as you can, but I'm glad you like it."

"Do I even want to know how much this cost?" Steve couldn't help but ask and Danny smiled shaking his head no.

"No and I'm not telling you anyway, we need a vacation with just the two of us so the cost doesn't matter." Steve shrugged his shoulders silently letting the conversation go because Danny wasn't going to tell him anything about the price of their honeymoon and really it wasn't worth the argument.

"Alright then what's the first item on our agenda?" Steve asked swiftly changing the subject.

"Maybe a nice dip in the pool before dinner?" Danny suggested wanting to save the rest of their activities for the three full days they'll have at the resort. Steve agreed and so the two of them found themselves enjoying the tranquility and semi-deserted pool for a few hours before Steve's stomach rumbled so loudly that they couldn't ignore it anymore.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair since both were tired from hours in the sun and their trip, short as it may have been, over so it wasn't surprising that they were both out the minute their heads hit the pillows and they would be thankful tomorrow to have a good night's sleep.

Like they were at home, Steve is the first to wake the next morning. He smiled as the salty air hits him and he stretched feeling well rested and content. Glancing over at Danny Steve smiled gently brushing one of his stray hairs from his face and leaning down to kiss his temple before his restlessness kicks in and he needs to work out, especially since he's gone without his morning workout for three days. So slipping quietly from the room Steve decides for a short two mile run down the beach and back, with a quick pit stop for breakfast.

A short 45 minutes later Steve comes back to see Danny sitting on the terrace a smile spread across his face. Placing breakfast on the table, he leans down giving Danny a hot morning kiss before sitting down across from him. "Good morning to you too." Danny chuckles digging into the pancakes Steve somehow managed to bring back with him. Steve smiled again, he doesn't think he's stopped smiling since he woke up this morning and it's a welcomed change. He liked this carefree happiness that has settled over them, it's the feeling he's been searching for since they started this relationship last year.

"So Danno, what's up first today?" Steve asked after Danny had finished off his coffee and his plate sat empty in front of him.

"A little morning surfing, since it's been almost a year since we've actually been surfing together." Steve smiled thinking back to that Saturday morning when he and Danny had gone out in the wee hours of the morning to catch some waves. Since they were the only ones out there they were able to really enjoy the waves while also managing to yet again open up to each other about things they held close to their hearts. Since that morning Steve's been looking to get back into the water and see how Danny's lessons with Kono have benefited his partner, plus it's still early enough that they could enjoy the warm water without having to worry about others.

"Sounds good Danno, do we have boards?" Danny nodded motioning to the boards that were leaning up against their sliding glass door.

"They dropped them off this morning, give me a minute to get my board shorts and we can hit the water." Steve nodded shamelessly watching him get up and move into the room. He would never get tired of actually being able to check out his partner. He also loved how he and Gracie had been able to change Danno's 'I don't swim or play in water' attitude so that they could do things like surfing and paddle boarding. Steve wanted to show Danny the things he had spent his childhood doing, he wanted Danny to at least tolerate the place that Steve called home. Plus it was a way to get even closer, Steve could show Danny things that he had never really do before.

When Danny emerged minutes later handing Steve the sunscreen that most likely Deb had insisted Danny pack, but Steve wasn't complaining because it seemed that every time Danny wore sunscreen he managed to tan so nicely it made Steve's mouth water. "Down boy, there's time for that later." Danny joked knowing exactly what Steve was thinking. He wasn't the only one thinking along those x-rated lines especially when Steve was rubbing the cool sunscreen onto his slightly warm skin. But they needed to hurry up before the other guests decided to hit the water as well.

Finally after twenty minutes of rubbing sunscreen on they grabbed their boards and made into the water. At first Steve was content to just sit back and watch Danny do this thing since the blond really was a natural on the surfboard. But after watching Danny cutting through the waves Steve couldn't sit still anymore and the two spent the rest of the warm morning enjoying the waves before hunger took over and they made their way back up the beach. Danny ordered room service while Steve showered off the salt water and sweat from his earlier work out.

Lunch was a quiet affair the conversation light as the two were busy taking in everything around them. Steve wanted to remember everything about this trip, every scent, smell, sound, and feeling while Danny just wanted to enjoy the fact that for once no one was lurking around trying to kill them. For once they were just Danny and Steve, not Lieutenant Commander or Detective and it was a nice feeling, a feeling that if push came to ultimate shove Danny could come to like.

Danny had planned on spending the afternoon hiking the lava rock or lounging by the pool but one look from Steve had him pulling his giant goof into the room with him intent to spend the rest of the afternoon holed up in their room, which neither one was ever going to complain about. They don't even leave the room for dinner, which they don't eat until almost midnight. But hey that's what a true honeymoon is about, spending a lot of money just to never leave the bed.

They didn't leave their room much for next day, besides their early morning standing paddle board activity and late afternoon snorkel adventure. But yet again neither was complaining about spending so much time in their room.

Their last full day of activities starts with an early morning hike up the lava rock that surrounds the resort. Since it's their first time hiking the rocks, Steve's determined to make the most of it. It seems as if Danny has promised Grace that he would take pictures of anything interesting since he's got an almost professional looking camera slung around his neck and occasionally he'll stop and take pictures of the scenery or Steve.

"What's with the camera Danno?" Steve finally asked as Danny quickly snapped pictures from their advantage point. Danny stopped, his hands still holding the camera out like he's still taking photos and shrugged.

"I promised Grace, Kono, and mom that I would take pictures."

"I figured as much. I meant the camera; it's an awfully professional looking camera."

"Oh, mom got it for me for my birthday right before I moved here. She knows how much I like to take photos; it's been a hobby since I was a teenager." Danny shrugged a light blush rising up his cheeks while he also ducked his head. His photography had become something private, something he only did when he needed to focus on something else than his sad excuse of his life. But Danny did love it, it was something that he had control over. He decided what he photographed, nobody else.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you? I'd love to see your photographs Danno." Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulder. "I never would have guessed that you like being creative like that." Steve continued when Danny turned wrapping his free arm around Steve's waist.

"You really want to see them?" Danny couldn't help but sound almost hopeful. He had tried showing Rachel some of his photography, but she didn't see the point in it. It was high art enough for her, so Danny felt almost discouraged and only showed his mom his photographs. He hasn't even shown Grace anything he's shot, except the photos of her that are scattered around their house now. Steve didn't reply instead just gave Danno a look that made Danny chuckle. "Okay, when we get back home you can see all of them. At least the ones that I have here." Steve couldn't help but smirk in triumph. "Keep hiking Super SEAL we've got things to do today." Steve chuckled and turned continuing on his way up the mountain.

They spent the rest of the day sharing other hobbies that neither would guess the other had. It was refreshing, after being partners for so long both professionally and then romantically that they could still surprise each other. After watching his parents be happy together for so many years, Danny was sure that one key to a healthy relationship was the ability to learn something new about your partner and Danny hoped he never stopped learning things about Steve.

Danny had one final surprise up his sleeve and that was a private dinner. When they finally got back to their room after a full day of hiking, Danny pointed Steve to the shower while he laid their freshly pressed shirts and pants down on the bed. "Hey babe, I've laid your clothes out on the bed for you for dinner and please shave." Danny instructed as he pulled out his own razor and shaving cream. Steve wanted to reply, 'yes mom' but thought against it. He could tell that Danny went through a lot to set this up for him and he wasn't about to make Danny feel special. He could see the lingering doubt from Steve expressing interest in his hobbies, which he could only attribute to something happening with Rachel which didn't made Steve like the woman much than he already didn't, he would spend the rest of his life making up for the damage his relationship with Rachel had caused his Danno.

When they arrived at their private dinner Steve was surprised yet unsurprised at the same time. He looked over at Danny, who merely shrugged waiting to reply until they seated. "Not to put a damper on our amazing vacation but I did all of this because it's your first real honeymoon and I wanted to make it special."

"I appreciate it, but this shouldn't just be for me, it should be for us Danno. We're together in this and I want you to remember that. These things are for us not just me." Danny nodded reaching across with his free hand and holding Steve's. They chatted lightly through their appetizers and salads, sharing their favorite memories from the party.

"You gotta love my mother dropping the 'more kids' line during her toast. She's been pushing for more grandkids since Gracie was born." Danny joked shaking his head a small smile spread across his face.

"Have you thought about it?" Steve suddenly asked his face completely serious. Danny immediately sat up slightly taken back by Steve's sudden seriousness, but didn't answer Steve. "Have you thought about having more kids?" Steve quietly asked his wine glass suddenly becoming the most fascinating thing Steve has seen.

"In general or with you?" Danny asked just as quietly his eyes never leaving the top of Steve's head.

"I guess with me." Steve replied still not looking up, despite Danny squeezing his hand. The silence seemed to stretch on and Steve finally looked up to see Danny staring out over the beach.

"Yeah babe, I've thought it. I think about it pretty much every time I see you and Grace together. You're an excellent dad to her and any kid would be lucky to call you dad. Although I suspect that a huge part of that has to do with the fact that you have the mentality of a child at times." Danny joked turning to meet Steve's eyes. Steve couldn't help but grin back at him and shake his head.

"Well it doesn't hurt that I had a great example to follow."

"Would you want more kids?" Danny asked hesitate to see how Steve would answer. They've never really talked about expanding their family and Danny's unsure of how this conversation would go.

"I didn't want kids until I met you as cheesy as that sounds. When I saw you with Grace that day at the football game it made me jealous. I wanted someone to love me unconditionally has Grace does you. But I didn't think I'd ever really get the chance."

"She loves you just as much." Danny offered his heart clenching at the shadowed look on Steve's face. He wouldn't be surprised if Steve wasn't reliving memories of his own parents and the time he missed out due to their untimely deaths.

"I know, but it just feels like I'm on the outside sometimes just because she's had you her own life and I just came along."

"Babe."

"I still love her though. She's become the reason that I continue to work as hard as I do, I want to her home as safe for her as I can. But as much as I think having another kid could be awesome, I'm worried about how Grace would feel about it. You see how unhappy she is sometimes because of Charles."

"Yeah, but I bet if we included her in the process it might make her feel better. Plus I think if you explained to her your desires to have a kid, I think she'd understand."

"Yeah, she probably would." Steve got quiet his fingers tracing his now empty wine glass. Danny sighed, he needed to get Steve's mind off of it's current dark thought track.

"If we were to have another kid would you want to have a baby via a surrogate of some kind or maybe adopt an older child?" Danny suddenly asked making Steve whip his head up. "Hypothetically speaking of course, because I think any kid with half your genes would be a pretty beautiful kid babe."

"Do you honestly think that we could handle a baby, Gracie, and our jobs?" Steve asked already feeling tired just thinking about it. "But I think if we were to expand our family at this current moment I'd want to adopt. I would want to give a child, who doesn't think anyone loves him or her, a happy stable home. There are so many kids in the system that just want someone to laugh them."

"Wow babe, hypothetically you've thought a lot about this." Steve just shrugged the warmth spreading up his cheeks having nothing to do with the amount of wine he's had. "It's not a bad thing babe, I'm surprised is all. It's a big decision and especially with our circumstances would require a lot of thought."

"Our job." Steve supplied as if that were the only thing stopping Danny from actually making a definitive decision. But Danny remained silent, while their job was a large part of the reason it wasn't the only thing they needed to think about. Steve picked up on Danny's nervous energy right away. "What else is stopping you Danny?"

"Honestly?" Danny hesitantly asked they were having a great time and he was afraid that this might just ruin the good mood and that's the last thing he wanted to.

"Danny whatever it is just tell me. If we're going to actually entertain the idea of more kids I need to know everything."

"Okay, you're right. Besides our job, because honestly if push came to shove we could make it work, I'm worried about having another kid because of your naval career. I know you're in the reserves, but look at what happened less than two months ago. You were called away at a pretty bad time and there was nothing I could do about it. Thankfully it was when Grace was still spending most of her time at Rachel's and my mom was here to help, but next time it won't be that easy. Who knows when you're going to be called away and then I'm stuck here worried sick, going out of my mind with two kids, who wouldn't have any idea how to react to that. Don't get me wrong I know the Navy is important to you, that it's part of you and I would never ask you to give that up. But it worries me to think that you could get called away tomorrow and then something could happen to you when I'm not there to back you up." Danny stopped feeling the weight of his words washing over and a slight sense of panic take resident in his chest. He had never really been this honest with Steve about his fear, but he felt a little better finally being completely honest with him.

"I know my career isn't easy to handle, especially if my abrupt departures that could happen at any time. I love you, you mean the world to me and I would do anything to make you happy. But I'm not sure I could give up the Navy, it's been a part of me since I was 18. It has made me into the man that sits before you, as emotionally stunted and damaged I may be and I'm not sure I could really stop being that person."

"Babe I know, trust me I know. And I'm not asking you to, I just want us to both be on the same page with this. Deciding to add to our family is a huge decision that requires a lot from both of us so we need to put all our cards on the table." Steve sat quietly for a few moments letting everything Danny's been saying sink in. And he's right; they do have a lot to think about. There's a lot that needs to go into their decision about more children, but Steve can't help but think that it would all be worth it. It would be amazing to give another child the love and devotion they give Grace, to make another child feel as if they were the center of their world. Steve wants to do that. He wants to give Grace another sibling, someone she could bond with and play with so when she was at their house she wouldn't feel so alone.

"But it would be worth it." Steve quietly added looking up into Danny's blue eyes.

"Yeah babe it would be more than worth it."

"So maybe we could just talk to Chris and see what our options look like. Ya know get an idea of what we're in for? Because I want to be fully prepared before we even bring the idea up to Grace, that way if she has any questions we have the answers." Danny thought it for a moment taking another sip of his wine before he nodded completely agreeing with Steve.

"Yeah we'll call Chris when we get back and just have a hypothetical discussion." Steve grinned getting up from his seat and pulling Danny into his arms. He was pretty sure that this was the first major discussion they've ever had to make together as domesticated partners and it was a huge moment for them. "Ya know babe, I think we should celebrate this momentous occasion." Danny ran his hands down Steve's back in an alluring way. Steve chuckled and nodded, they did need to celebrate this moment. "I mean we just had an adult discussion without me ranting or raising my voice and you were actually open and honest with your feelings." Steve laughed at Danny's explanation and shook his head as he led them from the table.

"Let me just state this for the record, Danno: you never need to give me a reason to take you to bed."

"Then why aren't we in bed yet?" Danny quipped slipping past Steve and quickly walking back towards their room. Steve's eyes narrowed watching Danny walk away from him and he couldn't help but grin as he jogged to catch up with his partner. "Best honeymoon ever." Danny murmured against Steve's lips as Steve pinned him to the bed.

And Steve was more than happy to continue to make it the best honeymoon ever.

_**A/N 2: wow that was a long one wasn't it? If you don't know the photography thing is actually something Scott Caan likes to do so I thought I would give Danny a little Scott trait if you want to call it that. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and as always don't hesitate to tell me what you thought. Until next time ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: see chapter one, but I still own nothing.**

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts for the last story. I apologize profusely for the delay in this chapter, but yet again it was a hard one to write. There was just so much I wanted to cover in this chapter and since it is more case based almost (something I had a lot of trouble with) it was a difficult to get it anywhere near ready for you guys. So I apologize in advance if the case elements in this chapter aren't that great and any grammatical mistakes that might be littered throughout.**_

Danny and Steve had just arrived back in Oahu when Steve's phone rang and they were called into work. Steve could tell that Chin didn't want to call and interrupt their honeymoon, but when a second couple was murdered he knew they were going to need their help. Steve didn't listen when Chin tried to apologize since both knew that Chin was only doing what Chin needed to do. That didn't mean that Danny didn't grumble about having to immediately go to work without even getting to see his beautiful daughter.

As Chin and Kono brought them up to speed, Steve couldn't help but feel angry that they were being thrown into the middle of an active investigation. It was too hard not to really know the full details when you have to hit the ground running, so HPD was not on Steve's list of tolerable people right now. "Five-0 should've been called in from the beginning and you know it." He couldn't help but remind the governor as he filled them in with what HPD had told him. Denning couldn't agree or disagree, which only served to anger Steve even more and make him hate politics even more.

But anger about the situation aside, they had a job to do. They needed to find the person, or people, responsible for murdering two young couples. Their first stop was the newest crime scene where the second young couple was murdered. Danny learned while they were driving to the scene that the couple had a three year old son Nathan, who hadn't been found upon first inspection. Danny knew that he was in the house somewhere, hiding from the people that had come into their house. They approached the house with extreme caution not wanting to scare the child even more and began searching the house from top to bottom.

Steve walked into the master bedroom, where the mother had been found murdered and listened intently for any sounds when he heard a small whimper from the closet. He knew, as if it were a fatherly instinct that Nathan was hiding in his parent's closet. Quickly clearing the room, Steve holstered his weapon and quietly opened the door calling Nathan's name as he did.

Steve met Nathan's scared green eyes and smiled hoping to make Nathan feel safe with Steve. "Hey Nathan, I'm Steve and I'm a cop. I'm here to help you not hurt you okay?" Nathan looked Steve up and down fearfully but nodded none the less. Steve walked into the closet a little bit more and bent down so he and Nathan were slightly at the same level. "I'm gonna get you outta here, so close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to, okay?" Nathan nodded tightly shutting his eyes and throwing himself into Steve's arms. Steve held him tightly to his body and quickly exited the closet and master bedroom. He could feel Nathan shaking his arms and holding tightly onto Steve. It broke his heart and pissed him off at the same time that someone could take away this innocent little boy's parents without a second thought. "You're doing so good buddy, we're almost there." Danny caught sight of Steve walking out of the house with Nathan and smiled slightly, Steve was a natural with kids now. Steve kept talking to Nathan trying to help him relax and let him know that he could trust Steve.

Steve smiled at Leila from Child services and bent down so Nathan was standing in front of him. "Alright Nathan you can open your eyes now." Nathan opened his eyes and looked up at Laila, who was smiling sweetly down at him. "This is Leila; she's a nice lady who's going to hang out with you today okay?"

"Hi Nathan." Laila followed Steve's lead and bent down to talk to Nathan, who was now clutching the sleeve of Steve's shirt in his tiny hand. "I was thinking we could get something to eat, would you like that?" Nathan looked at Steve, almost as if he was asking for permission and Steve nodded. Nathan then looked at Leila and reluctantly took her outstretched hand. Steve smiled brightly at Nathan as they walked away and Nathan looked back at Steve once more before he got into the back of Leila's car. Steve felt bad for the kid who had just lost his parents, yet had no idea what was going on. It gave him an even stronger desire to find out who had killed his parents.

"Hey, you okay?" Danny asked after watching the whole scene from the doorway. He could tell that Nathan was scared, yet it seemed as Steve's presence had helped to keep him calm.

"Yeah, he's gonna be okay right?" Steve quietly asked still staring where Nathan had just been his mind replaying the whole scene and Steve couldn't deny that he felt almost protective over Nathan. He was remembered the pain that Nathan was feeling, even though Steve was ten years older than him when he lost his mom; the feelings of confusion and pain were easily felt. He knew exactly what Nathan was going through and he wanted to do anything and everything to make sure that Nathan was taken care of.

"Child services will try to find a relative that can take him, but if there isn't one he'll go into the system where they'll try and find a family to take him. As for the trauma he's been through I don't know if he'll ever be okay. He has no idea what's going on except his parents aren't there anymore, and the effects of this might make it a little hard to place him." Steve sighed hoping that things turn around for Nathan and he doesn't get lost in the system.

"What do we have? I want to find the son of the bitch that did this." Steve couldn't take away Nathan's pain or change what happened, but he could make sure that the person responsible paid for their actions. Danny sighed knowing that Steve might be taking his case personally, since Steve could connect with Nathan and he knew that things were going to get a little tense as Steve lost himself in the case. And when they found who did this, he just hoped that Steve didn't kill them. Danny turned to follow Steve back into the house filling him in on what they had found in the house. Cases with children were never easy for Five-0, but it seemed as if this one was going to be even harder.

They wrapped up at the scene, gathering anything and everything that they deemed important to look at and headed back to HQ. On their way back, Danny called Rachel to see if she wouldn't mind keeping Grace a little bit longer because he wasn't sure how long this case was going to take them. Steve watched as Rachel and Danny actually had a civil conversation with Rachel. It was step in the right direction that Steve's sure only happened because he managed to make Danny fall in love with him. He let his mind continue to boost his own ego as they pulled into HQ and made their way to their office hoping that they would find something to link the two seemingly random cases together.

"Please tell me you've found a connection between these two crimes." Danny dramatically called as he pushed open the door. Kono turned with an amused smile on her face but shook her head in the negative.

"Sorry cuz, but I just got the files from HPD so give me a little bit. Max said he'd call as soon as he's done, but in the meantime he sent along his notes for us." She replied swiping her finger across the screen and blowing up the notes and photos. They stood there in silence each scrutinizing the photos to find anything they could run with, while Kono pulled up the information on the first couple. They managed to find a few people that might have wanted the first couple dead and Steve and Danny went to talk to each of them, hoping they would give them something to run with.

Their first stop was the young woman, Victoria Millen's mother. The old woman was so distraught over her daughter's death that she couldn't even string two words together before she was sobbing almost uncontrollably. Danny sympathized with the woman, she had just lost her oldest daughter and she had no idea why. He sat there patiently comforting the woman hoping she could give them anything. After she had calmed down a little bit, enough to actually answer a few of Steve's questions she gave them a break when she told them that the Victoria and Kina, Nathan's mother, were friends and had been since they were babies. That little tidbit of information seemed to blow the case wide open, because it wasn't random anymore. The girls had most likely been targeted by someone who knew them, which finally gave them some kind of direction to run in.

They had just left Mrs. Millen's house when Steve's phone rang. Stopping just short of the car, Steve listened as Leila asked if he could stop by their offices, Nathan was in the middle of an epic meltdown and kept whimpering Steve's name. Steve immediately agreed and hopped into the car, dropping Danny off at HQ on his way.

When Steve arrived at the child services he could feel the tension in the air. Leila looked a little frazzled when she met Steve. "Thank you so much for coming and I'm so sorry that I had to drag you away from your investigation. He was fine for a little bit but when he just flipped and started crying and crawled into the corner. I tried to calm him down but he just kept saying your name and I thought you could help."

"It's okay, they can handle things for a little bit without me. Just give me a few minutes and maybe I can calm him down." Steve replied smiling softly at her, having already stowed his gun in the car Steve slowly walked into the room where Nathan was. Nathan looked up when he saw Steve walk into the room and immediately ran and threw himself into Steve's arms. "Hey Nathan, its okay buddy." Steve softly spoke rubbing his hand in soothing circles on Nathan's back as he sat in one of the chairs. "Nobody's going to hurt you here, you're safe." Steve kept talking feeling Nathan's tight grip relax a little bit and he could feel Leila's relief through the window. Nobody liked to see a kid suffering through so much and anything that could help them was welcomed it seemed. As Steve kept talking he felt Nathan relax even more and eventually he heard Nathan's breathing even out. He placed Nathan on the cot they had in the room and quietly walked out of the room.

"You are a natural with him Commander. And thank you again for coming down here."

"Honestly it's nothing, I can connect with him in a sense and he needs someone to be there for him. Have you been able to contact any relatives?" Leila's eyes grew sad as she shook her head no.

"Unfortunately his mother and father didn't have any family left on the island. Kina was an only child who was raised by her grandparents, who passed away ten years ago and his father James was from the mainland with no family to speak of. So most likely we're going to have to find him a foster family, but given his age that might be difficult." Steve nodded completely understanding her dilemma. In an ideal world there would be a family out there for every kid so there was no need for a foster system or child services at all. But Steve knew that the world wasn't perfect, but knowing that Nathan was probably going to get lost in the system hurt Steve deep down into his core.

Taking one last look at Nathan's sleepy angelic face Steve sighed and turned smiling softly at Leila. "Let me know if he needs me okay? I'll check in after we've solved this case and see how he's doing." Leila nodded a small knowing smile spread across her face, Steve may not know but he just made her job a little bit easier while also making her day.

Danny had just gotten back from interviewing some of Kina and Victoria's friends with Chin when he saw Steve pull up in the Camaro. "I'll be right there." Chin looked between Steve and Danny and nodded. Danny was at Steve's door before Steve even killed the engine. "Hey babe, how's Nathan?" Danny asked, although looking at Steve's face gave him all the answers he needed. "That bad huh?"

"He's scared, confused, and probably feeling really alone."

"They find a relative to take him?" Danny asked as they walked towards the building, albeit much slower than they usually would.

"Nope, Leila can't find any living relative for either parent." Danny sighed and swore under his breath.

"That's rough, that kid has been through a lot the least he deserves is a family to love him." Steve nodded his thoughts right on par with Danny's. He wished that Nathan could catch a break and get a family that would love him and protect him from the true horrors of the world. Danny looked over after he noticed how quiet Steve was and he knew. He knew with just one look at Steve's forlorn face that the answer to their questions had just appeared out of thin air, but Danny wasn't going to tell Steve that. He wanted him to figure out for himself, but Danny still sent an email to Chris so he knew to expect a phone call from them soon.

"So how'd the interview go?" Steve asked not wanting to distract himself too much from the case at hand. He would worry about Nathan later, right now he wanted to catch their murderer.

"She had nothing more to give us than Victoria's mother did because she said she hadn't really spoken to either of them since Kina got pregnant. It seemed that Victoria was the only friend Kina kept once Nathan was born."

"So we've got nothing new to go on?" Danny shook his head definitely feeling Steve's frustration. They were still trying to track down all of Victoria's friends that also had ties to Kina, but it was taking them too long. There was also the thought that the killer could strike again, which was extra motivation to do whatever it took to find the person responsible.

They worked late into the night looking to every aspect of both girl's lives and their significant others, hoping to find anything that they could run with. It wasn't until almost five the next morning that Danny stumbled upon an ex-girlfriend of James that had been calling both James and Kina frequently for a couple of weeks. That raised a serious red flag so Kono looked into Pia Hunter and her possible connection to Victoria.

"Should've known a jealous ex would be involved." Danny joked as he and Steve did a breakfast run for the team. Steve only shook his head, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of Nathan and what was going to happen to him. If he were being completely honest, Steve had grown somewhat attached to the kid which he knows sounds insane. He has only spent probably an hour with him, but Steve could relate to the kid. If anyone were going to be there to help Nathan get through this it would be someone who knows what's he's going through. Plus Nathan seemed to trust Steve completely, just take what happened at Leila's office. He immediately seemed to calm down when he saw Steve, which was a huge thing. Kids like Nathan didn't trust others so well, not after losing the only parents he had ever known. It made Steve think about their plans to adopt, suddenly it all made sense. Steve sighed as he ate his breakfast quietly, he would have to talk to Danny about it once the case was solved. "Hey Super SEAL, if you would like to join us we're going to go over what we have so far." Danny lightly joked trying to pull Steve out of his own head. Steve shook his head but nodded for Danny to do his thing.

Their morning briefing hadn't given them any new insight and until they could find Pia, they were stuck turning their wheels. Thankfully Max called with semi-good news, he had found DNA under Kina's fingernails that didn't match her boyfriend, Nathan, or Victoria which fits their theory that Kina had tried to fight her attacker before she died. Steve and Danny then decided to continue interviewing their mutual friends, while Kono and Chin kept digging into James, Kina, and Victoria's lives hoping to find something that they can work with.

Until they could find Pia, they were going to pick her life apart and find out if she really did have something to do with the murders. The four of them rarely left HQ, even going as far as to have their food delivered, they were running on no sleep, coffee, and pizza when they found damning emails between Pia and who they assume is her accomplice giving them specifics about the crime. Pia and James had been engaged when he broke it off a year and a half ago. She stupidly documented the breakup on her blog and Kono was able to tell that Pia had a mild breakdown after their breakup. She became enraged when she found out that James had moved on with Kina and had fathered her baby. After they got a search warrant for her house, they were able to find the whole crime laid out for them. They still hadn't been able to figure out why Pia had gone after Victoria first, but they had the evidence tying her to the crime. As they cataloged all the evidence and lay the crime out from beginning to end, it made Steve sick to see the lengths that Pia went to ruin James' happiness and take away the ones he loved.

Steve's mind flashed to Nathan and he feels the need to go check on Nathan. As he stepped away from the computer table, he locked eyes with Danny and Danny knew he was going to see Nathan. Danny pushed away from the table and meets him around the table. They excused themselves and made their way quietly out of the office and over to Leila's office, hoping she can let them see Nathan. Steve just needed to check and make sure that Nathan was okay; he needed to see that Pia hadn't realized that Nathan was a still alive and come back to finish the job.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Danny quietly asked as they drove through the equally quiet Oahu streets. Steve looked over and thought for a brief second about lying, but he knew better than to try and pull the wool over Danny's eyes.

"I just need to make sure that Pia doesn't try something. He's been through enough and it's my job to protect him Danno." Danny nodded knowing exactly what Steve was feeling, even if Steve didn't. Steve was feeling the same way that Danny felt about Grace every day; that intense feeling to make sure she's okay, to know that none of the bad things in the world have corrupted her. Danny can see from the look on Steve's face that he was falling in love with the little boy.

"I know babe, I know. He seems like a pretty great kid." Danny added smiling softly at the smile that spread across Steve's face. "He seems to like you as well; I think it says a lot that he wants you." Steve's head whipped from the road to look at Danny, a weird look spread across his face as he tried to comprehend what Danny was saying to him. He wanted to question Danny about his comment but they had pulled up the Child Services and Danny had quickly gotten out of the car. Steve finally caught up to Danny as they entered the office, they smiled at those that they passed but didn't stop until they reached Leila's desk, where she was trying to get Nathan to eat something. She looked up in surprise to see both Lt. Cmdr McGarrett and his partner, but smiled in relief.

"Hey Nathan look who it is?" Leila asked a cheerful smile on her face as she motioned over her shoulder at Steve.

"Steve!" Nathan cried suddenly excited to see him. Steve smiled and bent down so Nathan could throw his arms around him. Danny smiled at the sight and looked up at Leila, who suddenly seemed overworked.

"Hi we didn't meet earlier but I'm Leila."

"I'm surprised you know who I am." Danny joked shaking her hand.

"You and Steve are kind of a big thing on the island what with your civil union and Five-0." Danny nodded and looked back at Steve and Nathan. "He has quite an effect on him."

"It helps that he has the mentality of a five year old. Do you have any idea where he's going?" Danny couldn't help but ask, he wanted to know that Nathan would be taken care of. "I'm surprised you've had him this long." Danny knew that usually kids who had lost their parents with no living relatives were immediately taken to an orphanage, but yet almost a day later Leila still had Nathan.

"I know, but after his meltdown yesterday I felt that he needed a little bit more before I just dumped him somewhere and before you ask yes my boss knows and she agrees. Nathan is a special case." Danny nodded again knowing that Nathan was probably suffering from separation anxiety and shock from losing his parents.

"We need a break for a little bit, so why don't you let us take him somewhere to get some food and some fresh air. I promise we'll have him back in no longer than an hour." Danny couldn't believe that he was asking, but seeing Nathan so calm and almost happy with Steve was enough incentive to see just how well they interacted with each other.

"Thank you. He just won't eat and I swear he only does things when Steve's around. But no longer than an hour." Danny crossed his heart and bent down so he was at the same level as Steve and Nathan.

"Hey Nathan, this is my partner Danno." Steve calmly stated with a huge smile on his face when he sensed Nathan's reluctance towards Danny. Danny put on his best Grace smile and waved at Nathan.

"What do you say that we get out of here and get some shaved ice?" Danny asked watching the gears turn in Nathan's head before he turned towards Steve, yet again looking for permission. Steve nodded and Nathan immediately lit up and nodded his head.

"Alright then shaved ice it is." Steve announced standing up with Nathan still in his arms. Leila watched them leave and she knew, that Nathan was going to be just fine as soon as Steve and Danny figured it out.

Spending some time in the sun with Nathan seemed to be just the trick for Steve and Danny. It reenergized them and when they walked into the office after dropping Nathan off at Leila's office, Kono could tell that they were even more determined to find Pia and bring her down.

They get nowhere fast until the third day of Five-0's investigation and Pia had used her credit card at a motel halfway across the island. The team was exhausted having been up for three days and their power naps were not really doing anything for them, but Danny was sure that they were going to do whatever it took to catch her. He didn't even give Steve his 'proper police procedure rant' because he wanted to end this nightmare and sleep for days. It took them less than an hour to surround the motel room and take Pia and her accomplice boyfriend down and even less than twenty minutes for the boyfriend to crack and tell them it was all Pia's idea. It was the perfect ending to a horrible situation.

Danny could tell that something was on Steve's mind as they drove home for the first time since they got back to the island a week ago. He knew that most likely Steve was worried about Nathan and what was going to happen to him and truthfully so was Danny. He could see how amazing that little kid was and he could only hope that Nathan found a family that saw it as well. He left Steve to his musings knowing that Steve would come to him when he was ready and not a moment before, so in the meantime Danny was going to sleep for days.

They quietly walked into the house disarming and rearming the alarm as they used each other to make it up the stairs and into their bed. They quickly showered together letting the warm water soothe their muscles and make them even more sleepy and crawled into bed. Steve pulled Danny against is body forcing to Danny to rest his head on Steve's chest (not that Danny was complaining).

"I want to adopt Nathan." Steve finally whispered just as Danny was drifting off to sleep and Danny's only reply was to snuggle closer to Steve rubbing his head against Steve's chest and that was that. Tomorrow when they finally woke up they would call Chris and get the ball rolling for Nathan to become theirs, they were the only people that would ever understand the trauma Nathan had been through.

_**A/N 2: so how was it? I hope the case-y parts weren't that bad and that you enjoyed this chapter. Like always let me know what you thought. And it pains me to say that this is the last chapter before the epilogue, but have no fear our boys will be back for another story that will catalog even more McDanno moments. Until next time ~thatredheadgirl~**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimers: see chapter one.**

_**Author's Note: Well guys, it's that time. This is the final chapter of Rapture of Love and I can't believe we're here already. I want to thank each and everyone one of you for not only reading this story but reviewing as well. You guys are the reason that I continued to write this story and from the bottom of my heart I thank you so much. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. I apologize in advance for any errors grammatical or otherwise.**_

To say that things were a little crazy around the McGarrett-Williams household would be an understatement, it was pure chaos but Steve wouldn't have if any other way.

Things had been going great for the couple as of late, they were moving along in their plans to adopt Nathan with Grace's utmost very excited permission. Steve smiled fondly at her reaction.

_It had been four days since Steve's sleepy confession of wanting to adopt Nathan and they were finally going to broach the subject with Grace. They had immediately agreed the next morning when they were both functioning with far more sleep than the past week that they wouldn't do anything until they had Grace's permission. Steve saw the way she reacted to Charles coming into her family, he could see the doubt that she wasn't good enough for her mother anymore. She had latched onto Danny more so afterwards and Steve could tell that Grace to know that Danny wasn't going to replace her like her mother had. It had been hard to watch, but those days were long gone. Grace knew exactly where she stood with both her mom, Danny, and Steve, and Steve didn't want to upset her with Nathan._

_ "Hey Gracie." Steve started sitting down across from her at the dinner table. He and Danny had worked all day on what they were going to tell Grace and it was agreed that Steve would take point on this discussion. Grace looked up from her empty plate and nodded at Steve, giving him the indication that she was listening. "Danno and I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_ "It's nothing bad Monkey." Danny added seeing the fearful way Grace's eyes got wide. _

_ "In fact it could actually be a good thing. You know how Danno and I got that big case when we got back? The one that made us miss our time with you?" Grace nodded remembering that time well, she had been so excited to see Danno and dad when they got back, but she didn't get to see them until almost a week later, which made her a little sad._

_ "The one where that kid lost his parents?" Grace asked feeling sad about Nathan having lost his parents._

_ "Yeah that's the one. Danno and I were thinking that maybe we could give Nathan a place to stay."_

_ "So you'd be like his parents?" Grace asked having no idea why they were having this conversation._

_ "Yeah Monkey, we want to adopt Nathan what do you think about that?" Grace turned towards Danny looking at him closely for some time before turning and doing the same thing to Steve._

_ "We want you to know that your opinion is very important to us and if you're not okay with this then we won't do it. We don't want you to feel like we aren't happy with you. We just want to give Nathan the same love that we have for you, does that makes sense?" Steve tried to explain hoping that he wasn't confusing her in anyway._

_ "He'd be my little brother like Charles would be right?"_

_ "Yes he'd be your brother, except he's older so you would be able to play with him. You could help him learn how to surf or build the perfect sand castle." Danny smiled softly at the excited sparkle in Grace's eye. _

_ "I think you guys would be the best daddies ever! When is he coming?" Grace asked as if Nathan were a package they had ordered online._

_ "Well Gracie, we wanted to make sure you were okay with this before we did anything so it won't be for quite awhile." Grace nodded and looked down at her empty plate._

_ "Can I have some more pasta?" And just like that the conversation was over and Grace was happy with their decision._

Steve and Danny put their adoption plans in motion. They've been going through the very tedious process for almost seven months now and they were almost at the finish line. They were so close to finally bringing Nathan home that both Steve and Grace were a bundle of excited nervous energy as they redid Steve's old room for Nathan. Grace had spent more than enough time with Nathan to know what he would like in his room.

Danny left them to their planning, instead focusing his energy on his and Steve's anniversary. They had been domestic partners for almost a year and Danny wanted to celebrate their anniversary. He had already called his parents who had immediately booked their flight and it had nothing to do with the fact that his mother had been dropping hints about coming back to Hawaii for months. So while Steve and Grace planned for Nathan's arrival, Danny planned a party for his surviving a year with his crazy SEAL and telling his parents about their plans to expand their family. Danny couldn't wait to also give Steve his anniversary present.

Steve was pulling double duty; he was working with Grace to redo Nathan's room while also putting in motion his anniversary present for Danny. He's positive that Danny is not going to expect his present and that's exactly what Steve's going for.

Before Danny and Steve knew it, it's their anniversary. The party was in full swing, their house filled with their closest friends and family. It's the exactly type of the party that Danny had wanted to have, it was just like any barbeque that they had all the time at the house. It was great for Danny to see his mom getting along so well with his island ohana. He smiled fondly thinking back to his mother's reaction to the news of their expanding family.

_ It was always great having Deb and Dennis in Hawaii, Danny loved having his parents so close. He had always been close with his parents, he considered his dad one of his best friends. Plus the absolute joy on their faces when they got to see Grace was worth the airfare to get them out here. Unlike with Gracie, Danny and Steve hadn't planned on what to say to his parents. They knew that Deb would be over the moon when they told her that they were expanding their family. They had decided that they would let Gracie start the conversation however she choose, which was another way for them to include her in the adoption process._

_ Grace stayed quiet when they picked Deb and Denny up from the airport about Nathan. She happily told them about school and her surfing lessons with Aunty Kono and Mary. She showed them pictures of the epic sandcastle her and Steve had made the last time she was there and chatted happily about anything not Nathan for the length of their drive from the airport to the house. She excitedly pulled Deb and Denny into the house to show them her room, leaving Steve and Danny to grab their bags._

_ Steve and Danny had just walked up the stairs when they heard Deb ask about the picture next to Grace's bed._

_ "That's from the last time we visited Nathan, my new baby brother." Grace casually replied not giving them any time to question her further before she was speaking again about how much she loved her new room. They listened patiently for Grace to finish her tour before she allowed them to go downstairs and speak with Steve and Danny._

_ "See look Grandma, here's a picture of Nathan, Daddy, and Danno playing in the sand." Grace explained showing them another picture once they reached the living room._

_ "He's a very cute baby." Deb agreed smiling brightly at Danny and Steve, who were waiting for them out on the lanai._

_ "Hey Gracie, Kono's here for your lesson." Steve greeted motioning towards Kono who was waiting down the beach for Grace. Grace squealed and took off leaving the adults to themselves._

_ "So Grace has a new baby brother huh?" Deb asked trying to be stern but the wide smile on her face gave her true feeling away._

_ "We hope so; we're in the process of adopting Nathan a three year old whose parents had been murdered right around the time we got back from our honeymoon. He's an amazing little guy, who already has a huge attachment to Steve. He has no family that could've taken him and we just knew that we were the only people that could help Nathan deal with the hand he's been dealt."_

_ "We wanted to wait to tell you because we weren't sure we were going to even get to this step because not we're two males trying to adopt a child."_

_ "When do you find out the verdict?"_

_ "We have our last home inspection two days before the party and then the hearing is the day of the party, so hopefully we'll have even more to celebrate."_

_ "I'm so happy you two decided to follow my advice. I can't wait to spoil him rotten!" Deb exclaimed pulling Danny into a hug._

"Can I have your attention please?" Steve tapped a spoon against the neck of his beer bottle grabbing the attention of the crowd. "I wanted to thank everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate Danno and I actually making it a year together. We appreciate each and every one of you for being there for us every step of the way and from the bottom of our hearts we thank you. Hipahipa!" Steve raised his bottle as the crowd followed suit. Danny stood from his place and locked eyes with Steve, now was the perfect time to give him his gift, which he had Chris to thank for. "Before we really let loose and enjoy this wonderful Hawaiian evening, I wanted to give Danny a gift." Danny looked scared for a moment before nodding his head and joining Steve by the sliding glass door. "Let me tell you that it is not easy trying to find this man a gift. I have learned from experience that buying him something is a no-go because he's such a picky person, but still with a little thought I was able to get the perfect gift for my Danno." Steve handed Danny an envelope, smiling broadly at him. Danny looked down at the envelope confused for a moment before Steve motioned for him to open it. Slowly Danny ripped open the envelope the silence dragging on as Danny scanned the contents of the envelope.

"Daddy you broke Danno." Grace spoke up breaking the silence and earning a chuckle from the crowd and Steve.

"Danno." Steve started moving so he was blocking Danny from their friends. Danny looked up from the envelope with tears in his eyes.

"Are you serious? Did you really do this for me?" Danny asked lifting the papers in his hand still trying to wrap his mind around what this meant.

"Yeah Danno I did. I know that it was something that was always in the back of your mind and with Nathan coming to live with us; I knew that this was what I needed to do. Plus I know how hard it was for you the last time; I don't want to put you through that again."

"Danno, what is it?" Grace asked worried that something was going on. Danny looked down at his sweet daughter and pulled her up and into her arms.

"Daddy retired from the Navy Monkey." Danny replied immediately hearing the gasps from the crowd, but he was focused on Steve and Grace.

"What does that mean?"

"Well Gracie that means I won't be leaving for training anymore."

"Will you still be a commander?"

"Of course, but now I'll be a former Lt. Cmdr." Grace nodded before turning back to Danny.

"Are you sad daddy retired from the Navy?"

"No Monkey why would you ask that?"

"You're crying Danno."

"I'm happy Monkey." Grace hugged Danny tightly reaching out with one arm to pull Steve into the hug as well. Steve relished the feeling for a moment before he pulled away and turned back towards their guests, laughing at the different reactions of their guests.

"I don't see how you could ever top that gift Daniel." Deb joked dabbing at her eyes, she couldn't believe that Steve would give up such a huge part of himself just to give Danny a piece of mind. But it made her love Steve even more for his selflessness.

"I don't think Danny will do better than that, but he'll be right there." Chris piped up from his position next to Mary. He knew that Steve was about to be knocked off his feet with Danny's gift. Danny nodded and turned going back into the house for a moment and returning with an envelope of his own.

"Chris is right, I can't top Steve's selfless gift but I think he'll love it all the same. Go ahead babe, rip it open." Steve smiled taking the envelope from Danny and ripping it open right away. Not even a moment of silence passed before Steve looked up with a broad grin on his face and a sheen of tears in his eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"There's more babe, look behind those." Danny helped Steve by grabbing the first packet of papers as Steve scanned the second set. Steve didn't respond instead he dropped the papers and pulled Danny into his arms. This time Deb stepped forward and grabbed the forgotten papers quickly scanning them and crying out in joy and picking Grace up to celebrate with her.

"Does someone what to tell us what's going on?" Kono asked wondering why Danny and Steve were both teary eyed while Deb and Grace danced around them.

"Sorry." Steve started pulling away from Danny wiping at the stray tear that had fallen from his eyes. "Um, which do you want first? The great or the awesome news?"

"The great?" Chin asked confused.

"I changed my name to McGarrett-Williams." Danny replied smiling at the broad smile that spread across Steve's face as he spoke. He knew that feeling well that came with Danny sharing Steve's name.

"What's the awesome news?" Mary asked wondering why Chris was looking so smug and happy at the same time while she had no idea about what was going on.

"Our petition for adoption went through, Nathan is officially ours!" Steve exclaimed pulling Danny into his arms again. He couldn't believe that they had finally won, they were finally going to have their family all together. He felt their friends congratulate them but he was focused solely on Danny and Grace.

"Happy anniversary babe." Danny whispered resting his forehead against Steve's, feeling as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Best anniversary ever Mr. McGarrett-Williams." Danny shivered at the seductive tone of Steve's voice. But he agreed with Steve wholeheartedly, it really was the best anniversary ever. They were going to be hard pressed to find a way to top this first anniversary. Pulling apart they let themselves be pulled back into the party, where they partied the night away, celebrating every moment good and bad that had gotten them to this point. And later on, after the excitement had ebbed to a more manageable level they would notice the wooden craving hanging above the mantel that read, 'Welcome to our Rapture of Love', which would serve as the motto for their live and their home.

But this is just the beginning for Hawaii's favorite couple, and both were more than ready to begin this next chapter. Because together they can handle anything that life happened to throw their way.

_**A/N 2: Well folks, that's all. I admit to not having any knowledge about the adoption process, so please excuse any errors with that I tried my best. Thank you again for sticking with me from beginning to end and I hope that you guys stick around for the next installment, Rhythm of My Heart. Like always let me know what you guys thought and until next time ~thatredheadgirl~ **_


End file.
